


Baker

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Courtroom Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sneaky Dis, Terrified Durins, Trapped In Elevator, Wedding Planning, health scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Through a night filled with loud moans coming from the room above you, through a fit of exhausted rage you rush upstairs to set the two men straight, sexy or not, amazing orgasms aside you could not go another night without sleep especially with a huge meeting the next day, part 1 ending in a smutty situation in an elevator which blooms into a deeply loving relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Two years you had crashed here, in this shiny new apartment complex since the day it had opened, rooming with your half brother to save money and to save his worries about you being alone, even though you were merely a baker, but since you had branched into catering for events your schedule was packed and you had very little time to sleep, making him worry about you passing out somewhere. You had your own very nice apartment, nearly an hour away, but your brother’s place was closer and he insisted on you staying with him as often as you could, soon enough finding most of your clothes there anyway, but still insisting on only staying no more than three nights a week to give him and his future bride privacy.  
For years now you had eyed the gay couple from upstairs, both of them muscled from head to toe, always impeccably dressed, incredibly tall and sexy with piercing blue eyes, if it wasn’t for the lack of visitors from your observations and their constant loud moaning and headboards banging from the floor above you, you would have assumed them to be related possibly. Your hopes dashed at your chance with them one day as you caught them wrestling slightly as they got into the elevator as you’d exited, other times seeing their deep caring glances to each other paired with scarce hugs and once the older of the two kissing the younger on his forehead triggering you to whisper to yourself in Elvish, “Of course, even he’s got a boyfriend…” Your lack of dating experience stabbing at you again.  
But for years now the younger of the two, by your eyes, who drew your eye the most and your confusion as his eyes always seemed to be glued to you, recently more and more glares were thrown your way. Even despite your best efforts at small talk when you’d randomly bump into each other in the mail room and late night elevator rides you were flooded by your neighbors and forced apart and into silence. The only closest thing to a conversation was when you’d returned to the younger of the pair, his Partners wallet, getting a three word reply before the creepy man from the third floor tried to brush up against you again, thankfully your large neighbor acting as your shield and silently made sure you got to your floor without him interfering, and also before he could correct your statement about him being his partner.  
…  
For years now Thorin had kept a close watch over you, the tall brown haired ungrateful Man whose arm you were nearly always draped over, had burned his last will to be friendly with him. Thorin would clench his jaw as his entire body did the same as he watched the tall man throw himself around you as he went behind your back and brought another Woman back to his place each night. The three nights you did spend there the other woman would be gone, the Blonde bouncing tart as his Cousin Dwalin referred to her, would still come around and had the nerve to call you her sister, more then enough to make them want to hurl both of them into traffic. Since your first days in the complex when he’d spotted you returning his Nephew’s dropped phone as he helped carry in their things he’d been drawn to you, the stab in his heart started as he saw you curled in the Man’s arms. Silently keeping an eye on him as you were gone after his first sighting of the blonde woman, how he could have chosen that tall thin nearly frail looking Woman over you with your short, slim yet curvy figure that drove him crazy. Even Dwalin with his string of boy toys agreed you were nothing to be passed over, especially after seeing your piercing purple eyes, long curly raven hair, and bright smile he’d only witnessed in passing.  
Your first time talking to him was when you’d caught him on his way to the elevator passing him back his mail that got placed in the Man’s box by mistake, “These are yours, right?” The moment he turned taking you in entirely as he grabbed them, “Thank you.” Then being broken off as a group of children came out of the elevator breaking you both apart, giving him a small smile before heading into the elevator as he watched you walk away. Each day his regret for not telling you about your, whatever he was, not wishing for the hurtful realization as you’d probably never come back. His luck with women had never been great, mostly being able to stammer out a few words at a time between unwilling glares he could not reign in as his nerves grew, but one day finding a much easier time of speaking with you.  
Once again you had been sent like some errand boy down to collect the Man’s mail, slipping in the large mail room quietly as Thorin and his Nephews were speaking in their Native Tongue Khuzdul, sharing their days. Just as Kili had finished his story about watching a man who had spat at somebody after shooting an insult had slammed into a painting rack and gotten covered head to toe in bright pink paint they turned as a muffled giggle came from the corner behind them. Their eyes widening as they saw you covering your mouth as your cheeks turned pink during your fight to hold in your giggles, glancing over at them as another giggle slipped out and you locked the mail box again collecting the mail as you said in shaky giggle filled Khuzdul, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Your giggles bubbling back out as you slipped back out of the room, his heart rising as his Nephews turned back to him saying, “She speaks Khuzdul…?”  
Thorin let out a quick smirk as he locked his box again, “It appears she does.” And the three of them headed back up to his apartment as he decided to try and speak to you in only Khuzdul from now on hoping that he would have better luck with speaking to you.  
..  
The next day Thorin and Dwalin were in the elevator as they spotted you entering holding a tray with cookies and a large cake with a plastic fork in your hand, tasting it as you entered, slipping through the crowd, resting against the back wall with a squinting look on your face as if searching for some answer. Dwalin smirked as you offered them cookies, both thanking you quietly as they accepted them as you smacked your lips after taking another bite.  
Dwalin chewed on the bite he had taken and swallowed asking you in Khuzdul, “You alright?”  
You glanced over, “I’m trying to figure out the recipe to this cake. But there’s something I can’t figure out.”  
Thorin’s eyebrow raising in slight shock as without thinking you offered him a fork full, timidly leaning in he accepted the mouthful and tasted it as his eyes roamed over the crowded elevator, finally swallowing, “Minty, with…” Glancing at Dwalin, “What did Grandmother always put in her cakes?”  
“Rose water.”  
Your eyes lit up, “Rose water, that’s it, now I just gotta figure out how much.”  
Thorin smirked at you again, “It’s delicious.”  
Dwalin, “What do you need the recipe for?”  
You spotted Thorin eyeing the cake again, thinking ‘What the hell’, and offered him another bite which he happily accepted again with a wink and a nod making your heart skip and your confusion to bubble up again. “Birthday party, they want this cake, but in blue, and they want the icing to taste like the cookies, but it has to be orange. As to how I’m going to get nugget to turn blue I haven’t figured out yet. Then there’s the yellow Princess hat in cherry flavor.”  
Thorin wiped the corner of his mouth after he swallowed, “You bake?”  
You nodded, “I have a bakery, the one by the bookstore with that giant Elk outside. Oh, my floor, see you.” Turning again quickly to hand them some more cookies, smiling that you’d managed to get them to speak as you weaved through the small crowded elevator, leaving them both beaming at your pleasant conversation. Both of them trying to balance their schedules so they could sneak a trip to your bakery but being unable to do so with their own heavy work load.  
..  
A few months later when you were left alone in the apartment below them, Thorin was sure of you being cheated on as you slept, the building was woken by a shrieking fire alarm. Everyone making their way outside through the stairs and meeting in the parking lot outside, his eyes locking on you in your black tight tank top and bright blue short shorts with matching knee high socks with your converse loosely tied as your curly hair pooled out over your shoulders and partly across your face.  
You readjusted your purse on your shoulder as you tried and failed to push your hair out of your face, the brief glance of the pair shirtless in sweats gripping their phones and keys as they spoke leaning against their car making your heart skip causing you to turn and face the other way. Your eyes drooping again having just barely fallen asleep an hour ago after a long shift, leaning against your car feeling yourself start to slip back into sleep, unable to understand the muffled words around you.  
As you all had been given the all clear to go back inside Thorin’s eyes headed straight to you, noticing the slimeball from the third floor that kept trying to hit on you quietly eyeing you as he crept closer to you, Thorin’s jaw clenched as a low growl escaped from him causing Dwalin to turn and join him in his short walk to protect his drowsy damsel. Alfrid quickly turned and fled when he caught Thorin’s scowling massive frame heading for you, sprinting inside as Dwalin shouted to keep away from you in a broken attempt at speaking the slimeball’s language. Thorin softly stepped closer to you hearing your deep breaths, gently tapping your shoulder as he softly spoke in Khuzdul, “Miss, we can go back in now.” You didn’t react so he wrapped his hand around your shoulder giving it a gentle shake, grabbing you quickly as you started to slide back along your car, both holding you steady as your eyebrows scrunched together and you mumbled something in Elvish that they couldn’t understand. Dwalin let out a quiet grunt before saying, “Well, we should get her inside.”  
Thorin nodded as he passed your bag that had fallen to the ground to Dwalin as he pulled you against his chest, curling his arm around your back as he lifted your legs, his entire body tingling as you nestled closer against him letting out a soft hum triggering bumps to rise over his skin as they led you inside.  
As they walked inside Dwalin peeked inside your bag finding some of the Man’s mail finding the apartment number and your keys, as they reached your door Dwalin snuck a quick picture of you asleep against his chest with a smirk as they slipped inside, glancing around and finding the bed that you had shot out of ,and carefully covering you up after Thorin had lowered you back against the bed as Dwalin unhooked your arms from around Thorin’s back as they fought their smirks. Leaving your bag at the foot of the bed next to your shoes they had removed, locking the door as they left and heading back to their place after leaving a note on your phone about how you had gotten upstairs so you wouldn’t be freaked out, at least hopefully not.  
..  
You woke back up in your bed again, sitting up unsure of wether the alarm was a dream or not, trying to figure out why you smelled like pine needles, quickly turning to grab your phone to check the time and finding the note,   
“You fell asleep against your car, we carried you back upstairs and locked the door as we left. If you have any questions or need anything, we’re just upstairs in __, Thorin, Dwalin.”  
You covered your face as you dropped the note into your lap, mumbling again, “Of course I fell asleep, and it just had to be them.” Kicking your feet against the bed as you groaned quietly before stretching your legs back out again and dropping your hands and checking the time, jumping out of bed, “Shit…” Hurrying to fix something to eat as you pulled more clothes over your pajamas and tying your shoes as you hopped into the elevator, standing on one leg as you leaned over tying each shoe, feeling a pair of hands holding you steady as you started to slide. Standing again as you lifted your bag higher on your shoulder again, turning your head to your helper finding the Pair smirking at you. As the door opened on the bottom floor you quickly said, “Thank you for last night.” Giving them a quick smile as you turned and headed into the lobby and headed to your car as they headed for theirs, with small smiles that you hadn’t freaked out. If they could only read your mind they would know that it was quite the opposite, their shirtless selves being etched into your mind for eternity adding to the sting of their being unavailable to you.  
..  
As you returned to the apartment early for once, you yet again collected the mail finding a Bridal Magazine making your stomach clench at the memory of the bride from the last wedding you had catered, heading back upstairs and spotting their scowls as they eyed the new addition to the mail in your hands. Taking your seat at the table as Faramir and Eowyn made their suggestion, swapping apartments, yours being far closer to their jobs and in a far better area for schools, you all agreed and they went out to get boxes.  
.  
The Cousins’ moods worsening as their imaginations went into full spiral as the spotted the pair of lovers return with dozens of boxes and at each trip they saw them taking with the carloads of their things, as the week ended they saw your things being carried in as theirs were taken down. Their hearts breaking for you as they assumed you had been dumped and he was choosing the blonde as his bride.   
After work you returned, Thorin’s heart skipped as he turned, feeling a hand on his arm, giving you a small smile as he realized it was you, noticing the wallet in your hand and accepting it as you said, “Your Partner dropped it earlier.” His mind spiraling at your use of the romantic Partner word in his native tongue, his mind finally clicking into place as he understood what you had thought of them, managing to say, “He’s not my..” Looking up to see you in the elevator as the doors closed eyeing the weightlifter from your floor shielding you from Alfrid’s view, his face sinking back into a scowl as he waited for the elevator again, heading home himself.  
He was stretched out on the couch as Dwalin entered tossing his coat on the chair by the door with a huff, turning to see his Cousin lifting his wallet beside his head, letting out a relieved sigh, “Where’d you find it?”  
“She did.” Turning to his Cousin as he grabbed it, showing his scowl, “Her exact words, Your Partner dropped it earlier.” Jerking out of his suit jacket as Dwalin dropped into the seat beside him.  
“Nothing a small conversation can’t repair, she is our full time neighbor now.”  
Patting his Cousin on the back as he let out a low grumble resembling a grow as he rubbed his face.  
…  
Your last month had been increasingly hellish between this new monster of a bride you were working with and the growing glares coupled with the sympathetic ones after they had seen your brother moving out, somehow your being alone had brought you into their sympathetic glances. As you noticed both of them trying to get closer to you as if trying to tell you something, exhausted to the point where it really wasn’t the top of your list as you came home and collapsed nearly every day.  
But tonight was different, you needed sleep, and no matter how amazing their sex was you could not take another sleepless night before having to deal with that woman again. Without thinking, and only in your tank top knee high socks and panties you stormed upstairs, grabbing your keys and locking the door behind you, making your way to the elevator and following the loud moans to their door on the floor above you.  
After a few moments of pounding on the door you heard the moans continuing through a round of cussing, being one of the only three doors on this floor you guessed their apartment to be massive compared to yours, snapping out of your thought as the locks quickly unlatched, making your fist stop pounding on their door just as it swung open revealing the younger of the two shirtless in only his pajama bottoms with a fiery scowl until he saw you.  
His face relaxing into something close to a smile as his eyes slid over you hungrily, taking in a quick breath as you pushed past him through the apartment finding the other in bed with a surprisingly larger man than him, the larger on his knees before the other being taken from behind, both glancing over at you as you swung the door open and walked to the edge of the bed. Hearing a “What’re..” Come out as you slid your keys into your teeth, gripped the bed frame held up by small white wheels and jerked it away from the wall pulling the bed to the center of the room then turning and walking out hearing a series of impressed comments on your strength and seeing the other Man standing in the doorway eyeing you with an impressed smirk.  
You brushed past him, pulling your keys back into your hand saying, “Honestly if you’re going to be having sex like that just rip the damn headboard off.”  
He chuckled as he followed you after closing the door to let them get back to it, “Sorry about My Cousin Dwalin, I’ll make sure he gets a better bed.”  
You turned in the still open doorway to the hall and pointed back to the door you’d just exited, “Cousin?”  
He chuckled again as he moved closer to you, “Yes, I tried to correct you before, but we got swarmed again.”  
You quickly turned again as his eyes slid over you again, as you mumbled, “Perfect, just perfect…”  
Finding your way back to the elevator as you heard him grab his keys and quickly lock his door sliding to your side as you hit the button.  
“So I know this is a bit sudden after your ex just moved out and all but I was hoping I could get your number?” Giving you somewhat of a timid smile.  
Your eyebrows pressing together in confusion, “My Ex?” You let out a quick giggle, “I’ve never even been on a date.”  
His eyebrows now pressing together as the door opened, “Then who just moved out of your place?”  
You stepped inside and turned to face him after pressing the button for your floor, crossing your arms in the cold elevator, “My brother.”  
“You..” His face dropping in shock as he slid between the closing doors next to you, “Your brother?”

You nodded then stumbled into his chest as the power went out and the elevator stopped with a loud clang as he instinctively curled his arms around you tightly to protect you from the invisible threat. You glanced up at him after a moment of shock from being so close to his muscular form, the scent of pine needles coming off of his skin, your skin tingling at his arms curled around you again, remembering his lingering scent on you from the fire alarm before, meeting his still piercingly blue eyes in the now dim elevator from the emergency lights, “You thought I was seeing my brother?”  
He smirked down at you, smugly replying, “You though I was screwing my Cousin. I’m Thorin by the way.”  
“Jaqi.” Brushing your hair back behind your ear as best you could as his grip had your arms pinned against his chest.  
“Is that a yes to getting your number?”  
“I suppose, we’d have to get out of here first.”  
He chuckled again and you could feel a bulge growing against your thigh as his voice dropped to a low near growl, “I like it here, we rarely get a chance to be alone.” His voice making bumps rise against your skin even as his body seemed to be giving off more heat than before, making your pulse spike as you felt a heat rising in your core making your voice crack softly as he continued, lowering his mouth near your ear, “Now I can tell you exactly just how badly I’ve wanted to be with you since we moved in.”   
The scent of apples across your skin and hair making him unable to stop his lips as they pressed gently to your shoulder, your gasp softly triggering a low rumbling chuckle from him as he pressed another closer to your neck, his warm soft lips making your eyes nearly roll back as you closed them, your head moved to the side out of your control allowing him to keep his trail, slowly making his way to your lips as you felt him pulsing against your leg as his lips moved against yours.   
In the dim elevator time blurred and you eventually found yourself against the wall as he gripped your ass while working his tongue in your mouth, slowly building up until his fingers were inside you as he kissed your neck, until he ended up on his knees with one of your legs across his back as you arched against the wall. Finally after your last climax and he’d stood to pull you into another heated kiss when the power came back on, he shielded you from the camera as he helped you fix your clothes back, and grabbed both of your keys as he helped you through the halfway blocked open doors onto his floor before lifting himself through after handing you the keys.  
He stood and pulled you in for another kiss as he lifted you and carried you back to his apartment, leading you into his room, staying in bed for hours, slipping from rough back to more passionate and slower paces, both taking turns having control but he made sure that you had at least three climaxes before each time he’d finish.   
You woke up with a throbbing pain between your legs, letting out a soft groan as you lifted off your chest onto your elbows glancing at the small clock on the table next to you, mumbling, “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” As you scrambled to find your things, finding your missing sock and pulling it on, groaning quietly as you pulled your panties on over your soreness, unable to find your shirt you grabbed one of his, content at least that he was still sleeping and the shirt was more than long enough to nearly reach your knees, finding your keys and quietly creeping out locking the door behind you. Taking the stairs to your place where you quickly showered, grabbing your phone as you dried off shouting as you picked up the phone seeing it was the fourth time that Bilbo had called, “JUST STALL HER, I’LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES.” Hanging up and quickly jerking on the rest of your clothes after grabbing your things, locking your door as you left and sprinted down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally you slid through the door twisting your hair back into a lazy bun as you eyed the tall thin woman with pitch black hair seated at the small table reviewing her changes from her last visit, a sharp sting hitting you as her bright blue eyes found you. She sat back with a stern gaze, lifting her chin slightly as her arms folded across her chest as you settled into the empty chair, always feeling disheveled near the incredibly smart dressed woman with the muscular blonde at her side.   
You forced a smile as you sat, “Mrs Indis, I apologize for my tardiness, but I believe I’ve had an incredible idea for the groomsman cake.” She gave you a curt nod informing you to proceed as her arms relaxed slightly and her husbands’ eyes sparkled in curiosity. “I was thinking a velvety chocolate with chocolate icing with bacon and whiskey.” Her chin moving slightly to the side at your strange combination as her husband nodded slightly trying to imagine the combination, “Now hear me out, the full cutting cake will be very sweet and rather than pairing that cake with another sweet one I thought a more savory one would do nicely. I know it’s sounds like a strange combination, but I made one last night and it’s in the back if you’d like to give it a try, then we can work out the details on the Brides’ cake.”  
She nodded and you hurried to the back, bringing out the small sample cake as Bilbo brought out plates and forks for the tasting along with bottles of water for them. They both eyed it curiously before taking a taste making their faces drop in surprise as the flavors mixed in their mouths making both of them hum happily.  
Mrs Indis, “It is subtle, when you said whiskey I pictured it more dominating, like a Rum cake.”  
Mr Indis, “Gives it a smoky taste, I like it. You really had me at the bacon. Dear?” Looking at his wife who nodded approvingly.  
Mrs Indis, “Do you have anything like this for mine?”  
You smiled as you pulled out a small picture book of the ideas you’d had, letting her eye them before agreeing to make samples of your choices for her to try at her next visit the day after tomorrow.   
The rest of your meeting going well as she had finally relaxed completely in your suggestions, where as when you’d first met a month ago she refused to let go of anything, as she hinted that her wedding party might be larger than her first estimate she agreed for a small cake for the slicing and direct Family and hundreds of cupcakes for their guests, adding larger figures for the other smaller tarts and mini pies that they’d already agreed to. Wrapping up the rest of the cake for them before they left, both thanking you profusely for being so flexible with their changes and complimenting your choices yet again as they left.  
The door shut behind them and you gently sat back down in the chair again, letting out the groan that you’d been holding in from your forced quick movements and rigid posture you had to maintain during their visit, feeling Bilbo’s hand on your back as you laid your head on the table as he asked, “Jaqi, are you alright?”  
You let out another groan as your core pulsed again, “Soo sore, sooo tired.”  
He chuckled, “Neighbors keeping you up again?”  
You groaned again, “You have no idea.”  
“You know you could always find someone and keep them up for once, though they might just take it as a challenge.” Sitting in the chair next to you, smirking as you raised your head and looked at him resting your chin in your palm.  
“They’re Cousins, turns out it was the older one making all the noise.”  
He raised his eyebrow, “Really, gonna make your move then on the younger one?”  
“They thought Faramir was my boyfriend, we spoke last night.”  
He leaned closer as his eyes went wider, “You went up there, tell me everything!!”  
“I barged in as Thorin, the younger one..”  
“Ohh, Thorin, Darer, great name.”  
You smirked at the definition getting a flash of last night, “I barged into Dwalin’s room, the older one, he had company, I pulled the bed away from the wall and left, Thorin followed.”  
“Uh huh, go on.” Scooting closer as he lifted a small cookie from the plate that was left out from the Indis’ visit and started nibbling on it.  
“He followed me into the elevator, and we got stuck for a while.”  
His eyes going wider as he noticed your blush spreading over your cheeks, gasping before he said, “You did it in an elevator?”  
“Sort of, we started there then went back to his room.”  
His smile grew, “That’s why you were late? You stayed the night, right?”  
“Yes.” Making him scoot closer again.  
“What did he say when you left?”  
“He was sleeping still, I saw the time and had to leave.”  
He leaned back a bit slightly disappointed then leaned forward again, “You gonna see him again?”  
“I hope so.”  
He let out a quick chuckle as he rubbed your back again, “Don’t worry, I’m sure after two years he’ll be wanting more than just a roll around the sheets.”  
Both of you turned as you saw the morning group of customers entering and letting out another groan as you stood and headed to the other side of the counter to take their orders.  
…  
Thorin woke, letting out an exhausted grumble, a few hours after you’d left, hearing Dwalin finishing breakfast, lying flat on his back sideways across his bed with his legs hanging off and his arms out to the sides, he rolled with a smirk on his face that dropped as he saw you were missing. Stumbling out of bed and checking the bathroom and closet before jerking on his pants to check the rest of the apartment only finding Dwalin and his date who was leaving, both turning to look at Thorin as he searched each doorway.  
Dwalin, “Lose something Thorin?” His date now heading out the front door and locking it behind him as Dwalin gave him a peck goodbye and rejoined Thorin.  
Thorin turned to him as he mumbled, “Shit.” Taking in a quick breath and saying, “I, um, had company, she’s gone.”  
Dwalin squinted, “Since when do you have company?” Thorin just shot a glare at Dwalin whose mouth dropped open, “You didn’t, she just got dumped!”  
Thorin, “Turns out, it was her brother.” As he walked into his room after grabbing one of the plates of food already prepared before getting ready for work as Dwalin followed him, taking in the state of disrepair in his room asking, “Her brother?”

Thorin gave an agreeing grunt through the piece of toast in his mouth as he picked out his clothes, finishing his meal as he did and started the shower as Dwalin shadowed him, finally continuing as he noticed Dwalin was not going to leave him alone for his scrubbing. “I followed her out, we talked in the elevator. Then it got stuck and then it all sort of snowballed from there.”  
“She was fine with it going that far?”  
Thorin turned to his cousin as he let out a huff, “It was more than once, she started it at least more than once, but she just took off, you didn’t see a note or anything did you?”  
“No. She does leave early in the mornings, maybe that’s why she left. I mean you know where she lives, not like she’ll just up and disappear on you.”  
Thorin groaned again as he rolled his head back and scrubbed his face and his hair finally hearing Dwalin slipping into the bedroom again and rummaging around. When he finally dried off and finished brushing and trimming himself he headed back into the bedroom seeing Dwalin lifting the bed sheet slightly, glancing at his Cousin as he asked, “About how rough did you get last night?”  
Thorin glanced at the sheet seeing a small swipe of blood about the size of a dime making his mouth drop open slightly, “Um…” His mind flashing back to your comment on not dating, wondering if he had pushed you too far as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Not hardly rough at all, it was more than once…”  
Dwalin nodded, “Haven’t seen her with anyone, so maybe it’s been a while.”  
“I’m gonna get her dinner, movies, and flowers too, then we can talk about it.”  
“Did you get her number?”  
“No, forgot. But I will, I’m gonna fix this.” Both of them heading out of the apartment and off to work.

“You still don’t know if there’s anything to fix.”  
“She mentioned something last night, when I asked about her ex, she said he was her brother and she’d never been on a date.”  
Dwalin glanced over at him quickly, “Never, … Never? She’s gorgeous. So that could have..”  
Thorin nodded in a slightly panicked state, fighting to keep his voice calm, “Her first time.” Groaning as he rubbed his face. “I’m gonna fix this, she’s gonna know that I care about her and it’s not just a one time thing.”  
“Noticed she had a Jurassic park t shirt that one time, maybe take our box set?”  
Thorin glanced over at his raising an eyebrow, “That doesn’t scream romantic.”  
“She likes it though, you probably shouldn’t jump straight to romance, did you get her name?”  
He smiled, feeling his body relax as he said, “Jaqi.”  
Dwalin chuckled when he saw his relaxed smile, “Nice name. Just keep it simple.”   
Thorin nodded, “Simple sounds best.”  
…  
The lock clicked open and you slipped inside your apartment and headed to take a well needed bath, locking the door behind you as you dropped your bag on your bed pulling out of your clothes carefully, wrapping your hair up in a bun and sinking in the hot water gasping at the sting from your sore skin between your legs as you leaned back against the tub wall. Soaking for nearly half an hour before climbing out and getting dressed again, pulling on your underwear and bra grabbing your bright green shorts and a grey tank top, heading to the couch and stretching out as you flipped through your plan for baking the sample cakes before setting them down and staring up at the ceiling. Your mind running through last night causing you to heat up again making the sting come back again for a moment, forcing yourself to think of something else, trying to think of anything else only to be pulled out of your mental searching by a knock at your door, forcing yourself back up with a soft groan heading to see who it was.  
..  
After work Thorin quickly changed into more casual clothes before heading out in his car, picking out some flowers for you after dropping by the store and grabbing several different choices including Jurassic Park, hoping you would pick at least one of his choices before heading to your favorite Chinese restaurant. Heading inside and leaning on the counter as the teenage boy behind the counter walked to it when he spotted the customer, saying, “Welcome to the Jade Dragon, Buffet or To Go?”  
Thorin dropped his voice slightly so only he could hear, “I know you don’t normally do this but, I’m seeing this woman and she orders here all the time, mostly To Go, but I don’t know what she orders…”  
“Sir we can’t..”  
“I know you have a lot of customers, but she’s got black hair, bright purple eyes..”  
The teenager’s face lit up, “Oh Jaqi!! You didn’t say it was for her, no problem, we keep her order on file. How long have you been seeing her? My Grandmother will want to know.”  
He let out a nervous chuckle, “Well this is sort of our first date, I wanted to surprise her.”  
The teenager let out a quick chuckle, “Well you made a good choice, though I should warn you she orders nearly $40 in food just for herself.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Good, I normally get a full bag or two myself.” Adding his order to your normal one and waiting for it, paying and leaving a generous tip before leaving with the two bags of food, strapping it in the passenger seat and carefully driving home. Smiling as he noticed your car, assuring you were home, tying the bag of movies to his belt loop, placing the flowers inside as he held the bags of food and made his way up to your room, letting out a deep breath before gently knocking on your door.  
..  
As you opened the door your heart skipped as you saw Thorin smiling at you, lifting the bags slightly, “I brought food.” His pulse spiking as he saw your eyes light up as you smiled and giggled at him as you stepped back to let him in, glancing around and setting the food down on the coffee table in the living room before turning back after untying the bag as he heard you close and lock the door. When you turned back he was holding out a bag with movies and a small bouquet of flowers, smiling at you brightly as you could have sworn his eyes sparkled as he said, “I got some movies, and flowers.”  
You felt your cheeks turning pink as you accepted the flowers, “Thank you.”   
Your skin tingling as he stepped closer to you sliding his now empty hand over your cheek gently and leaning in to give you a gentle kiss before pulling back and smiling at you again, before his face turned to one of concern as he asked, “You’re alright? You left before I woke up.”  
You let out a quick giggle making his eyes sparkle again as his smile came back, “Oh, ya, I had a meeting for a catering job.” He nodded as his hand dropped to your waist gently, “I should put these in water.”   
He let out a nervous chuckle as his body un-tensed at your reason for leaving, watching as you came back out with a small yellow glass vase that you set on the dining room table, gently spreading them out in the vase before turning back to Thorin who was smiling as he watched you. He let out another quiet chuckle as he moved closer taking your hands gently and leading you to the couch as he said, “I want to hear all about your day.” Stepping in front of the cushion and pausing as you grabbed his shirt gently and moved closer to him, making his smile grow as he saw you standing up on your toes, leaning down to close the distance kissing you again, until you pulled back and slowly set yourself down.  
He joined you and lifted your chin, “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
You shot him a small smile, “Just sore.”  
He smirked for a moment before it faded, “I want to be clear, this isn’t casual for me.” Gently sliding his hands around yours, “I want a relationship with you, if you’re wanting to as well.”  
You fought against the misty tears trying to force themselves into your eyes, “I would like that.”  
His smile coming back and he kissed you again, “I wanted to ask, you said you’ve never been on a date, did I push you to far last night?”  
You let out a nervous chuckle, “You didn’t, I wanted to. Did I do something wrong?”  
He quickly gave you another smile as he gripped your hands tighter, “No, not at all, I just didn’t want you to regret it. I didn’t hurt you did I?” His face now dripping with concern as his eyes stared deeply into yours.  
“Not exactly..I..My first time…I’m not even sure if I can call it that, it lasted for barely three minutes, and it was years ago, so..”  
He smirked, “I’m not sure I’d call that a first time then. I promise I’ll be more gentle next time.”  
“I’m not sure it was how we did it, as much as how much we did it.”   
Making both of you chuckle. “Either way, I’ll make sure you won’t be as sore next time. Need me to massage anything?” Raising an eyebrow as he bit his lip.  
You giggled, “I don’t think a massage will help.”  
“Alright then, just snuggling for a few days then.” Kissing your cheek, “Want to pick a movie?”

He chuckled as you asked if you could start on Jurassic Park, setting it up as he pulled out your food from the bags. You turned seeing your normal order, “How did you know my order?” Sitting down beside him on the couch cushion he pulled down for you giving you a large smile, “I asked nicely if they would help me, the teenage boy was eager to help, said he’d be sure to tell his Grandmother about us.”  
You glanced over the food again, “Well I’ll have to pay you back, this is..”  
He quickly kissed your cheek, “No, you owe me nothing, consider this our practice date. Pick a day and we’ll have our first proper date, for a nice dinner or something.”  
You smiled up at him again, “This seems like a date to me, flowers, dinner, movie. Seems perfect for a first date.”   
He smiled again, “Alright then.” Puling you in for another kiss and feeling his skin tingle as you wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss, both being covered in goosebumps as you broke for air and the movie finally started making you both chuckle again. He pressed another gentle kiss to your lips before you turned to start eating and watching the movie as he curled his arm around you. Eating what you could before putting the rest in your fridge and curling up in his arms on the couch as you finished the movie, sitting through the second until you started to yawn and he kissed you again as you called it a night as Thorin reluctantly decided you both should sleep in your own beds, giving you another smile as he headed to the elevator. As soon as you’d gone to lock the door again you’d heard another knock on your door, you glanced through the peephole to see Thorin and giggled as you opened the door seeing his large smile at you again as he said, “I was still wondering if I could get your number?” Holding out his phone as you giggled again before pushing it in, getting another kiss after he texted you a wink, “Now you’ve got mine too. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Stealing another kiss before he headed for the elevator again.


	3. Chapter 3

You closed the door and locked it again, turning and making your way to your bed and sliding under the covers as you lifted your phone. Smiling as you saved Thorin’s number to your phone before texting your oldest brother, “Big Bo, still able to give me a ride in the morning?  
A response quickly shot up, “Of course Jackrabbit, I’ll be there at 8. You should get some rest it’s going to be a long day.”  
“Just about to, love you.”  
“Love you too, sweet dreams.”  
“Same to you, give Little Bo and Mo a hug from me.”  
“I will.”

You plugged in your phone and set your alarm before turning off your lamp making the room go dark, fighting back your nerves as you turned to your side covering yourself and drifting off to sleep. The chiming alarm sounded and you blindly grabbed your phone hitting the screen in your normal spot as you brushed your hair out of your face, and climbed slowly out of bed. The knot in your stomach growing as you got ready and dressed in a t shirt and your favorite blue jeans, brushing your hair back into a high ponytail before pulling on your socks and your converse, tying them then filling your purse after taking your medicine dry as you headed for the door. Quietly making your way downstairs as your entire body started to tingle, smiling at your neighbor Mrs Hibbert, the old woman, who you occasionally used to cat sit for, until her granddaughter moved in with her as you slipped in the elevator that she had just exited.   
Adjusting your purse on your shoulder as you spotted Boromir parked outside the front door, giving him a quick smile as you opened the door, it grew as you heard your three year old Nephew Mori happily shouting, “Aunti Bunny!!”  
You giggled as you closed the door and hooked your belt while turning to face the small mirror image of your brother, gently reaching out and grabbing his outstretched hand, “Hey Mo, excited for today?”  
He nodded as he happily wiggled his feet and arms in his child seat, “My last trip before my cancer’s gone!!” Your face and Boromir’s faces lighting up as he pulled out of the parking lot, happily listening to him as he told you about his week through the trip to the hospital. Boromir parked and you both got out, you adjusted your bag again as he pulled Mo out of his seat and rested him on his hip as you walked inside, finding your way to the Oncologist’s floor and signing in as you played with Mo in the small play area.  
Your name sounded out and you kissed Mo on the cheek before you stood and headed back hearing him call out, “Tell them to count, one, two, pinch!” You and the nurse both smiled and giggled as you gave him a quick nod then turned back feeling your body cover in bumps as your stomach dropped and you let out a shaky breath. The nurse giving you a kind smile as she left you with the gown you quickly made your way into, fighting your way through your shivers, slowly breathing as you fought back memories flashing of losing your Mother a few floors below you, managing your composure again as Dr Grey entered. The tall slender elderly Man giving you his usual smile as his deep rumbling voice filled the room, his knowing tone calming your nerves, “Miss Pear, I know this isn’t the most pleasant of terms but it should go reasonably fast today unlike your last appointment, just some more blood work and another quick scan of your hips for the collection site. Hopefully this will be the last time for you, I know it’s not a pleasant thing for anyone, especially the third time around.”  
You let out a nervous chuckle, “Mo’s excited at least for his next to last visit, at least until the check ups.”  
His smile grew for a moment as he nodded before glancing over your file, “Any changes?”  
The tingling crept back up again, “I did have sex, but we used protection, and I haven’t missed any doses on my birth control.”  
He gave another nod paired with a small smirk, “Well, as you were here two days ago and your surgery is just the day after tomorrow I don’t believe we have any reason to be concerned.”  
You nodded as he started his quick exam, checking your heart and breathing before calling for a nurse to draw your blood, before the nurse took you to get your last body scan and being led back to your waiting room.  
Dr Grey entering again with a smile saying the scans were good and he just needed to check your hip quickly before you could get dressed, asking you to lay back as he placed a blanket over your lap as you raised your gown and rolled on your side. The gown only exposing the top of your underwear and just a few inches of your stomach, his gloved fingers gently folding the band of your underwear down as he pressed along your left hip exposing the scars from your last 2 bone marrow donations, giving a soft, “Mhmm, all good.” As he fixed your waistband signaling you to lower your gown and sit back up as he pulled his gloves off and turned to you again with another smile, “Everything looks good, both of your numbers and results are perfect, just keep up with your meds and get plenty of rest and I will see you the day after tomorrow.” Reaching out for a handshake which you returned before he turned and left allowing you to get dressed.  
You let out a deep shaky breath as you got dressed again, the deep throbbing burning pain coming back into your mind from your last two donations, three days of hell each time, fighting the tears that wanted to come out as you repeated in your mind, ‘Anything for them, anything at all.’ Being the only match to one of the rarest blood types, you literally were the only person within the country that matched, shivering again before grabbing your purse and heading out to the waiting room again as you forced down your fears and memories of the excruciating pain as they tried to come back.  
Your wait was short as Mo happily ran to you from the door that was opened for him curling in your lap as he said, “They said I’m all good, perfect scores!!” You giggled as you wrapped him in a hug and lifted him to your hip as you stood, Boromir wrapped his arm around you as you left, as you headed back to your place he turned on Mo’s music and switched to Elvish as he spoke to you so Mo wouldn’t understand, “I can’t thank you enough for this. First Bell, then Bo, now Mo, there’s no words…”  
You reached over gently rubbing his arm as he glanced at you as a tear ran down his cheek, “We’re family, I’d do anything for you all.”  
“Excruciating pain…I am just so sorry that I couldn’t do it.”  
You let out a breathy chuckle, “Pain is temporary, and they’re worth it, if you could you’d do it in a moment.”  
He chuckled as another tear fell, nodding at your true statement, “True.”  
“Besides, I get all the food I want after, just like ice cream and having tonsils removed.” Giggling again as he laughed quietly wiping his cheeks.  
…  
You gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheeks in your parking lot before heading back up to your apartment after checking your mail, taking the mail in your left hand as you closed and locked it with your right, gasping and dropping it all as you felt a hand wrap around your waist from behind, stepping back in shock into a thick chest as you heard Thorin saying nervously, “Sorry it’s me, didn’t mean to startle you.” You let out a nervous giggle as you felt him curl around you kissing your cheek, whispering again, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, just stuck in my head.” Feeling him let go of you and bend down to pick up your mail as you turned to him, smiling at him as he looked up at you with a smile and his sparkling eyes saying, “Anything I can help with?”  
He stood keeping his eyes locked on yours as you said, “Just doctors appointments.”  
His eyebrows rising for a moment, “Checkups?”  
You smiled up at him, “Appointments, had one today, another appointment the day after tomorrow.”  
His eyes fell to your hands as you grabbed your mail from his grip then back up to your face letting out a quiet chuckle, “I suppose that gets me off the hook then.”  
Your eyebrows pressed together as you asked, “For what?”  
“I have a Family thing for a few days, I’m leaving tomorrow, wasn’t sure if you’d want me to cancel or not.”  
Your mouth opened for a moment slightly stunned, “Thorin, it’s been two days, if you want to go then go, I’m not going to stop you from seeing anyone you want to.”  
He leaned down running his hands over your arms, keeping his face a few inches from yours, “Aside from my Family and the few friends I do have there is no one I want to see, I’m with you and I want to spend time with you, I’m yours.”   
Kissing you and pulling you closer against his chest as he curled his arms around your back as you leaned in sliding your hand around his neck before pulling back letting out a content hum as he rested his forehead against yours, “I had a dream about you.”  
You smiled as you let out a giggle as you said, “Really?”  
He chuckled, “We went dancing.” As he ran his hands over your arms again.  
“Sounds like fun.” Making his smile grow again.  
“Hungry?”  
You nodded, “I was gonna go eat some of the leftovers.”  
“Mind if I join you?” Biting his ip as his eyes sparkled at you.  
“You don’t have to ask.” Kissing him quickly, “Half of it is yours remember?”   
Making him chuckle again as you slowly backed away from him to the door, smirking at him as you turned and he joined you wrapping his arm around your waist as he pressed against your side and kissing your forehead as you headed to the elevator. 

Slipping inside your apartment, dropping your purse and mail on the table behind the couch before you were gently turned and lifted into a hug, letting out a giggle as you curled your arms around his neck as he sat you on the table and kissed you again. Deepening the kiss as you curled your legs around his sides tighter to pull him closer as you ran your hand through his hair making him let out a low moan as he pulled you flat against his chest before breaking the kiss, whispering, “Do you have to work today?”  
“I have to go in in a few hours, I have to prepare sample cakes for a client’s wedding for their appointment tomorrow.”  
He let out a low grumble as he kissed your neck making you smile as your head moved to the side in reflex again as he rested his head against your shoulder letting out a deep breath before kissing your cheek again as he pulled back and helped you down, “We should eat then, so I can hold you.”  
You gripped his shirt loosely as you pulled him to the kitchen making his smile grow, “I didn’t know you were such a snuggler.” Shooting him a smirk as he leaned in again with a grin, pressing you against the counter behind you, “That a problem?”  
You slid your finger through his collar pulling him closer to you, “Not at all.” Kissing him again, feeling him force himself to pull back kissing your cheek quickly as he pulled back and grabbed the left overs from the fridge and helping you reheat them and set it all out as you asked him about his plans for the day.  
“Just a trip to the gym before going through some files for work.”  
“You’re a lawyer right?”  
He smirked at you as he sat in the chair beside you, “Prosecutor, How’d you guess?”  
“I’ve seen you in the papers for one, and you and Dwalin both have briefcases occasionally with criminal file folders sticking out of them.” Letting out a giggle as he chuckled before taking a bite of his food.  
“Did you always want to bake Professionally?” Glancing at you and noticing a quick flash of pain across your face as you swallowed your food.  
“My Bakery, well, my half of the Bakery was owned by my Mother, she ran it with her best friend, I run it with her Son Dewey and our friend Bilbo. Dewey runs the pie half, it’s sort of a mix between a bakery and a diner for desserts. My Mother was always cooking, Boromir used to tell me stories about her reading recipe books as she held me, keeps saying I recite them back when I sleep.”  
He chuckled, “She read you recipes as a baby?”  
You giggled, “She had a passion for it, My Father’s a Judge, he expected great things from My brothers and I, great things, but always demanded us to have a passion for it, it couldn’t just be an empty job for us. When he met my Mother he didn’t expect much from baking as a profession, but they had a date that she had to cancel for work, he went to be with her and just watched, just in awe. Said she got this spark in her eyes as she made these incredible things out of desserts and frostings his first wife, My two Brother’s Mother was a dancer, again not impressive until he sat and actually watched her. So Boromir followed after him, all through law school in nearly half the time, best schools, best grades and his first case just went straight at the guy, found an angle nobody else saw, took a straight out loss of a case and just nailed him. Faramir, the one you thought I was dating, also a lawyer, but it’s not as explosive with him, but he’s finding his footing, it’s hard to find your way in such a massive shadow from our Parents.”  
“He approves of your work?”  
You smiled at him, “I think so, he seems a bit unsure if I can be like my Mother though as for talent, but he was sure enough to suggest me for a colleagues relatives’ wedding. His first time actually seeing me at work, tasting the finished product and seeing their reactions as well. If the Bride wasn’t so unsure of what she wanted I’d be far more confident at what I’m serving to her guests.”  
His smile grew as he swallowed, “My Father’s the same way, same as my Grandfather, demanding a certain level of achievement, most of us followed after them, My Grandfather’s a Senator, My Father’s a Judge, My Brother and Sister both are Defense Attorneys, even Dwalin’s Brother is a Lawyer as well, so we’re all aiming for the same thing and trying not to strangle each other as we go after it.”

“So is your Family thing more a Family work thing or just Family bonding?”  
He glanced at you as you took another bite, “Both. We’re planning sort of a reunion soon and Dwalin and I were going to check with our Grandfather about a case we’re on.”  
“You really thought I’d let you miss something that important?”  
He caught your eyes again giving you a smile, “You’re just as important, it really wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle over the phone or Video Chat.”  
“Well I’m not that sort of person to make someone choose me over anything else, the way I see it, people make room for what’s important, if I don’t make the cut then I don’t, I can’t be mad with them for being honest.”  
He looked at you halfway wondering what could have made you form that opinion as he took another bite, guessing you must have been passed over for quite a lot of things and people to have been pushed to that outlook, “Just sounds painful to me, if, for future reference, if say you wanted me to go somewhere or be somewhere for you I’d prefer if you’d ask, or say you wanted me there, no matter what I’d make it there.”  
“Still, I wouldn’t make it where you absolutely had to go.”  
“No, I would.” Shooting another grin at you making you roll your eyes as you smiled at your plate grabbing another bite.  
When you finished eating he helped you clean up, lifted you as you giggled again and carried you to your room laying you both out on the bed curling you in his arms and kissing your forehead, sharing more stories about your families before you pulled him down for more kissing until your alarm sounded from your pocket as you were stretched across his chest. He let out a dissatisfied grunt as you broke the kiss and pulled out of his arms standing up by the bed as he sat up and slid over to you wrapping his arms around your middle as he kissed from your stomach up to your chest, stopping with another grumble as you pulled his head back and kissed him again before saying, “I have to go.”  
He grumbled again quietly as he stood pulling you in for another kiss as he cupped your ass playfully then whispered, “Fine.” Kissing you again before letting you lead him to the door, staying at your side and walking you to your car before heading inside as you pulled away.  
..  
You spent the next several hours completing your full list of samples with a few extra you thought she might possibly want to try eventually ending up making the whole list, storing all of it away for the night and rubbing your eyes as you headed home. Setting your alarm as you got out of your car and headed inside slipping past Alfrid as he searched around the lobby for something in an awkward hunched over stance with his wrists curled to his chest almost imitating a Raptor in your eyes. Sliding into the crowded elevator and getting out at your floor and heading back into your apartment, hearing another round of moaning from above you making you roll your eyes as your phone chimed, you glanced at it as you pulled it out of your pocket and smiled at Thorin’s text, “Can I stay with you tonight?”  
“If you’d like to. Doors unlocked.” Heading Into your room and plugging in your phone as you heard his door opening and closing and his front door as well as you set down your purse on your dresser before sitting on the bed and untying your shoes and tossing them to the dresser before pulling out of your dirty shirt and jeans, pulling on a tank top and shorts, heading into your bathroom to brush your teeth. Thorin slipped in as you’d finished rinsing out your mouth, smiling at you as he saw you heading back into your bedroom, locking the door and setting his bag beside it as he dropped his shoes next to it, shutting off the lights in that room and headed for you as he glanced up at the ceiling, “You really can hear everything can’t you?”  
“I especially enjoyed your argument over whose food went on what shelves, Dwalin had some points but you clearly won, he just refuses to admit it.”  
He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you, “I’m glad you at least agree. He’s too stubborn to admit it.”  
“How was your day?”  
“Good, nothing new, yours?”  
“Managed to bake everything on my list, and several others, she’ll probably change her mind again. When do you have to leave?”  
“My flight’s at 7, so around 5, if it’s too early I can go back upstairs, I don’t want to wake you too early.”  
“No it’s good, I have to be there at 6, so 5 is good.”  
He nodded and lifted you up and curled your legs around him as he carried you to bed, pulling down the covers for you both before plugging in his phone with his charger he’d shoved in his pocket before pulling out of his shirt and jeans and curling around you as you shut off the lamp and leaned into his chest relaxing in the heat coming off of him as he snuggled behind you.  
..  
Waking up to find yourself draped across his chest with his arms around your back under your shirt, both groaning as you grabbed his screeching phone, passing it to the squinting giant beneath you, dropping your head back against his chest as you heard Dwalin calling for him through the ceiling, he finally managed to shut it off mumbling in his deep voice, “I have to change that sound.”  
You let out a sigh as you lifted yourself feeling his hands slide from your back to your ass as you lifted to your knees, feeling him getting harder under you as he pulled you into his lap as he sat up and kissed you before whispering, “I’m going to miss you.”   
You slid your arms around his neck, “I’ll miss you too, it’s far to quiet around here sometimes.”  
He let out a sigh as his eyes slid over your body on top of him, “It’s going to be a long three days.”  
“You’ll be plenty distracted I’m sure.”   
He cupped you again making you brush against him at his sudden squeeze causing him to give a low moan as he pulsed against you, “Not really.” Gently kissing your shoulder as you bit your lip.  
“I have to get ready.” He grumbled again as he trailed kisses down your neck.  
“Can I use your shower?”   
“If you don’t mind sharing.”  
He smirked as he lifted you and carried you to the shower gently setting you down letting you set it as he slid his fingers around your waistband and kissed the back of your shoulders, smirking as you slid your shorts off, “If you keep that up we’ll both be late and you’ll have to make a trip back upstairs.”  
He glanced at you pausing his kisses, “You’d send me away?”  
You leaned closer to him and said, “You’re the one with the condoms, I haven’t had time to shop.”  
He chuckled as he kissed your lips, “I brought some, if your not still sore, just in case.”  
“Go get one then.” He gave you another kiss as he left to get it, returning to help you pull off your panties before kissing down your neck to between your legs, making sure you were good and ready for him before ripping open the package and slipping it on, lifting you against the glass door as he gently slid inside you, kissing you passionately as he thrust deeper inside you before carrying you into the shower, making you arch against him as you ground your hips against him as you held yourself up gripping his shoulders as he held you tightly with one arm as he cupped you with the other before sliding it between your legs making you moan louder, resting your head against his shoulder as he let out a moan of his own then nearly growling out, “You’re squeezing so tight around me, I’m..” Letting out another grunt as he felt the start to the rush of his climax hitting him, forcing you against the wall as he grunted and quickened your pace hearing you gasp and feeling you squeeze tighter, both moaning loudly as you finished together. Staying in that position for a few moments as you regained your breathing and he slid out of you and helped you down after another kiss before you both quickly showered, stealing a few more kisses and sliding your hands over each other before finally getting out and getting ready. Quickly fixing a small breakfast and eating it before grabbing your things and heading down together after he made sure to leave the small box of condoms in your room in case you didn’t have time to shop before he got back.  
..  
Your day went by in a blur, Mrs Indis tried everything you’d made and finally made her choices and shortly after your shop was swarmed with the normal morning rush, finally getting home nearly at sunset and replying to the latest of Thorin’s messages before he managed to call you after slipping away, sharing a nearly hour long conversation before you both went to bed.   
..  
You woke the next morning before your alarm to a pounding on your door followed by muffled chatter, groaning as you climbed out of bed and headed for the door. The two young men who you had spotted with Thorin a few times were standing outside, letting out a huff as you unlocked the door and opened it with an exhausted scowl on your face partly from not being allowed to eat the night before.  
They both turned to you with large smiles, “Jaqi!”  
Your head tilted, “Can I help you?”  
They both pushed past you as the blonde one said, “Uncle Thorin sent us looking for his slippers.”  
You turned rubbing your eyes, “He never brought any here.” Still standing with the door open as they walked through your apartment, the brunette heading out through the kitchen saying, “Are you sure?” Pausing as he spotted your transplant papers on the counter, skimming over them as the blonde came out of the bathroom with a large smile, “So when were you going to tell us about the baby?”  
You glanced over at him, “Excuse me?”  
“The empty pregnancy test box in the trash. When are you due?”  
“I’m not pregnant.” You spotted the other flipping to the next page of your packet and shut the door walking over and closing the packet again, “That’s private!”  
He looked up at you with misty eyes drawing his brother’s attention making him walk closer and read the title on the packet through your fingers then his eyes darted to you as the brunette said, “You have cancer?”  
“No. And your Uncle didn’t bring any slippers so..”  
Blonde, “Then why do you have those papers?”  
You looked at him as you let out a breath, “I’m donating bone marrow, now if you don’t mind..”  
Brunette, “To who?”  
“My nephew, I really..”  
Blonde, “Does he have Cancer?”  
“Yes, now..”  
Brunette, “How bad is it?”  
The blonde nudged his arm, “Obviously pretty bad if he needs bone marrow.”  
Brunette, “Might just be one of those..”  
“HEY!” Both of them turned to you with shocked expressions, “Now, like I was saying, it’s really none of your business..”  
Blonde, “But you’re with Thorin!”  
Brunette, “That means you’re as good as Family!”  
Blonde, “Exactly, that makes it our business, when’s it happening?”  
Your alarm went off and you let out a groan and rubbed your face, “This morning, if you’ll..”  
Both, “THIS MORNING?!”  
Brunette, “But Thorin’s back in Erebor!!”  
“I didn’t tell him.” As you went to shut off your alarm they followed.  
Blonde, “Why not?!”  
Brunette, “It’s a surgery!”  
Blonde, “You’ll need him there!!”  
You turned back to them letting out another quiet groan as your stomach growled quietly fueling your temper but trying to bite it back, “We’ve been together three days..”  
Both, “SO?!”  
“SO, I’m going to be spending the next three days coated in sweat puking up blood as searing pain is flashing through my body, forgive me for not wanting that image in his head when it’s only been 3 days!”  
They both crossed their arms as the blonde spoke, “Doesn’t matter, he’ll want to be there, do you have a ride?”  
Brunette, “Cuz we can drive you, and I got the Hospital name, room and floor number from the papers so I can call Thorin.” Pulling out his phone which you grabbed causing both of them to say, “Hey!”  
“No one is calling Thorin, he’s spending time with Family and I’m handling this, so check upstairs for your slippers and let me get ready!” Plopping it back in his hand and heading to your dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt as the blonde one said, “We know the Room number and the Hospital name and what floor you’ll be on, now unless you plan on locking us both up somewhere Thorin’s gonna find out about it.” Giving you a stern look as you turned back to them, reminding you of Thorin, as his Brother did the same adding a nod.  
Brunette, “We’ll be in the living room so you can get dressed, do you have a ride?”  
You let out another breath loudly, “My Brother’s coming to get me.”  
Blonde, “Alright, you’re not supposed to eat right? So no breakfast, did you pack a bag?”  
“It’s on the couch just have to add my phone charger.” He nodded and grabbed it before they headed out to the living room only to pop his head back in, “Oh I’m Fili by the way.” The other adding his head over his brother’s shoulder, “Kili, get ready, we’ll be out here.” Closing the door leaving you to rub your face and walk over to groan loudly into your pillow as you heard Kili on his phone as he flipped through the packet again giving his Uncle the information.  
…

Thorin rubbed his head as he sat in the small study staring at the clock mentally working out the time difference again, seeing that it was still too early to call you, making sure to stay in the corner of the room so he could not be seen through the door, grumbling to himself quietly as he heard Dwalin enter the room and plop down into the seat next to him saying, “It’s only for another few days Thorin, then you’ll be back with your fair Jaqi.” Earning a scowl until his phone lit up, huffing as he answered and lifted it to his ear, “Kili.”  
His face dropping as he could have sworn his heart stopped as the phone slid from his hand, Dwalin quickly reached for it and asked what was wrong, his body going numb at the news as he pulled out his phone to take down the information before turning back to Thorin who grabbed his phone, “Why didn’t she tell me this?”  
Kili, “Said you’ve been together only 3 days and something about being in pain and puking up blood, not wanting you to see that.”  
Thorin stammered as he gripped the arm of his chair, “B-blood? You said Blood?”  
Dwalin leaned forward, “What’s this about blood?” Leaning closer trying to listen in.  
Kili, “3 night stay in the Hospital, from what’s on the sheet here she’s been on some pretty heavy meds for some time now to prepare for it, now wonder she keeps falling asleep on you.”  
Thorin, “When’s it happening?”  
Kili, “Well she’s leaving here in a bit, we’re going with her don’t worry, and it’s a three hour prep in the Hospital before she’s put under.”  
Thorin looked at Dwalin turning the phone away from his mouth slightly, “Get Dad to call for the plane, I have to go.”   
Dwalin nodded, “I’m not letting you go alone, I’m still packed same as you, I’ll go fill him in, get him to call.”  
Thorin turned the phone back to talk to Kili, “Do not let her out of your sight, I’ll be there as soon as I can, and tell her if I’d have known I’d have stayed no matter what she said, I should be there.”  
Kili, “Sure thing.” Thorin hung up and hurried to his room to grab his things as Dwalin went to grab his before meeting in the hallway saying, “He’s calling now, we should be back in an hour, then it’s only a twenty minute drive to the Hospital.”


	4. Chapter 4

Another quiet huff escaped you as you pulled the upper half of your hair into a loose braid before pulling on your shoes and tying them, making sure that you had your panties and thick knee high socks with T-Rexes on them after straightening your t shirt again trying to keep your hands busy to stop your nervous fidgeting. Grabbing your purse and heading into the living room seeing the boys standing speaking quietly to each other as Kili held your bag, both stopping their conversation giving you a smile each, you forced out a small smile as your phone buzzed in your pocket, when you pulled It out you saw Faramir’s message pop up saying that he was downstairs.   
You drew in a deep breath as you grabbed your packet of medical papers you’d needed saying, “My brother’s downstairs.” Heading to the door as they followed you closely, locking the door behind you and taking the empty cold elevator down, feeling your body shiver harshly for a moment followed by a few seconds of trembling in your arms, stopping as you felt Fili’s soft thick sweater being wrapped around you and their hands rubbing your arms and back gently.  
Fili, “Don’t you worry, we’re right here, anything you need let us know.”  
Kili pulled the sweater closed in front of you, buttoning the deep blue warm fake fur lined tent around you as you shakily said, “Thank you.”  
Fili, “It’s not just 3 days you know.”  
You glanced over your shoulder up at him as he smiled down at you, “What?”  
Fili, “Thorin’s been telling the Family all about you for years, sort of a new Family tradition, can’t go a phone call or reunion without you being brought up.”  
Kili, “Didn’t even know your name, just two years of calling you his Damsel, I like Jaqi better though.”  
“Damsel?” Glancing between them.  
Fili chuckled, “Well he thought your brother was your beau, then he noticed the blonde woman..”  
“Eowyn.”  
He nodded, “Eowyn, so it kept coming up when he was sneaking around, what you’d done, how terribly he’d been at talking to you.”  
Kili, “Then you spoke Khuzdul, and that gave him a chance to get closer to you.”  
Fili, “Course you should have heard him when he said you got a Bridal magazine…”  
The door opened and you led them outside, they gave a friendly nod to Faramir who eyed them and your sweater closely as they placed your bag In the back seat and climbed in both sides as you climbed in turning to Faramir who shot you a confused look, “Thorin’s nephews, they found out.”   
He nodded and glanced at them again as Kili pointed at himself and his brother as he said, “Kili and Fili.”  
Fili, “So where’s Eowyn?” Giving him a smirk.  
Faramir glanced at you with a slightly remorseful look, “She um, couldn’t..”  
You shook your head slightly giving him a small smile, “Don’t worry about it, I’m not surprised after last time.”  
He gave you a smile and a nod as he turned forward and started driving, “Sleep at all?”  
“Few hours. You?”  
He tilted his head to the side quickly then back again, “Not really, dozed off a few times, but I kept snapping back up. So where’s Thorin then?”  
Kili checked his phone confirming from the message he just got, “Thorin and Dwalin just got on the plane, should be here in an hour, Oh Jaqi, he said to tell you If he’d known he would have stayed, and that he should be there with you, no matter what you say.”  
“Of course he did, how mad is he?” You noticed Faramir glancing over at you quickly then back to the road again.  
Kili, “He’s not mad.”  
Fili, “Why would he be mad?”  
Kili nodded, “More concerned than anything, just wants you safe always.”  
..  
He parked in the long term parking and you all headed inside, finding your way to the crowded waiting room, full of your friends and Family spotting the two boys eyeing the large crowd all smiling at you, apparently they had assumed you were just going to be dropped off and left alone. Checking in quickly before walking over to the group again heading for Boromir who was cradling the still sleeping Mo as his Wife Bell held Bo as their two older girls Billie and Moira were curled in the chairs beside her, you gave Boromir a loose gentle hug before brushing Mo’s hair back and kissing his forehead as Boromir glanced at the boys who had taken their seats, he whispered in Gondorian, “Who are they?”  
“Thorin’s Cousins, they found out and called Thorin, he’s flying in.”  
His face going serious for a moment, “Do you want him here?”  
You let out a sigh, “Yes and No, he’s coming, I’ll see how it goes.”  
Brushing your hair back behind your shoulder as you heard the door open behind you, turning as you heard your Father calling out, “Jaqiearea”, as he hurried over giving you a large hug, before pulling back and placing his hands on your face smiling at you, “Did you sleep?”  
“Some.”  
He nodded and moved his hands to yours and led you to the two empty chairs left before his eyes scanned the group and paused on the boys as his face slowly slid into his more serious position, you pointed and said, “Fili and Kili.”  
Fili nodded, “We’re her Boyfriend’s Nephews, Thorin’s on his way, his Cousin Dwalin too.”  
Your Father’s kind expression coming back as he glanced at you whispering in Gondorian, “I thought you’d only gone out once.”  
You gave him a quick smile, “I’ve been living near him for years though, it’s sort of built up, I guess, besides we’ve talked about it being a more serious relationship.”  
“Serious how?”  
“He’s told me before our date, he didn’t want to just date casually, that he wanted a fully committed relationship.”  
He gave you a small smile, “Is that what you want?”  
You felt tears trying to fill your eyes, “I really like him, I just hope he’s not to upset about me telling him about today.”  
“How did he find out?”  
“They came by, spotted the papers, called him, said he’d want to be here no matter what.”  
He gently brushed your hair back, “Well I’ll be having a few words with him when he gets here, if it’s a serious relationship he wants he’s got to pass our tests first before he’s allowed in our Family group.” You smirked and rested your head against his shoulder as your stomach growled and he curled his arm around you as you wrapped yours over your stomach, muffling the growls.  
Denethor looked at the boys with his stern expression from earlier as he switched back to the Common tongue, “So do you boys and this Thorin have a last name?” Raising his eyebrow as they both smirked.  
Both, “Durin.” Your eyes darting to them as you heard it as Denethor’s head turned slightly to the side, asking, “Any relation to Thrain and Thror Durin?”  
They both smirked as Fili said, “Thrain’s our Grandfather.”  
Kili, “Thror’s our Great Grandfather.”  
Fili, “You know them?”  
He nodded, “Thrain and I are both Judges, we’ve met a few times.”  
They both smirked as Fili said, “Then you must know Thorin and Dwalin, they’re prosecutors.” Pulling out his phone and showing him their pictures, earning an impressed grunt, “They handed the Hinkley case last month.” Turning back to you, “Impressive choice, he’s certainly got a fire in him.”  
..  
You looked up as the nurse called your name, forcing out a smile as you lifted your head and smiled as you stood, brushing Mo’s cheek as he let out a grumble following the Woman back to the room as the boys and Denethor followed you into your waiting room, waiting on the other side of the curtain as you got into the gown, the boys adding your clothes to your bag as the curtain was pulled back, giving you smirks as you sat back on the table. Watching as they went through your check up and inserted the IV into your arm, their faces scrunching in confusion as you laid back and said, “Turn around.” Watching as the nurse pulled the neck of your gown down and swabbed it preparing for your central line, their eyes widening as they spotted the large needle she pulled out. Both feeling tingly and light headed for a moment before hearing you let out a small grumble, facing the wall until you said to turn back again, seeing the new IV being covered with tape and your clenched eyes opening again as you took in a few deep breaths.  
..  
You stretched out in your bed as the boys eyed the empty bed for a moment until they saw your now awake Nephew in a small gown feeling their hearts drop to their stomachs as they noticed the IV in his small hand, seeing the sad look on his face fading away as he was set next to your side, curling up to continue his nap as the nurses hooked up both of your IV bags and sensors and monitors. They both sat at your feet laying your bag under the chair your Father was in as your Brothers came in gently pressing on the new bandages on their arms, you caught the Durin’s curious glances and said, “I’m going to need blood transfusions after.” They nodded as your Father was called for a donation as well, eying the girls as they climbed onto the empty bed as their Mother came in with a bandage as well, before seeing Dewey and Bilbo heading in as well, taking the empty chairs the nurses had brought in for them as the Doctor came in to check on you as your next bag was set up, taking in a deep breath as the medicine stung your entire body as it poured into your veins.  
Nearly two hours in the Durins had been filled in on what was going to happen and how you knew everybody, noticing the T-Rexes on everyone’s clothes, Denethor’s tie, your socks, Mo’s socks, Bo and the girls’ shirts, the rest scattered on shirts and socks, being told it was for luck at the boy’s request. Being told that Bilbo, Bell’s Cousin who had donated his platelets with his Sister, the three of you sharing the same blood type, but not the same bone marrow, telling stories about the children who had been receiving their donations and about the little boy from the Shire who you had been donating your platelets to for years who would be getting another donation from you in two days.  
As the story ended you spotted Kili grab his phone and head out of the room, appearing again with Thorin and Dwalin, both tensed as they spotted your room, swallowing and taking deep breaths as they stepped inside, their eyes sliding over you in concern then falling on the small sleeping boy in your arms and swallowing again, their eyes lighting up as they fell on you again.  
…  
Their plane ride was riddled with questions and assumptions of what they should expect, both nervous at what you were going to have to endure, fighting to control their shaking hands, feeling their nerves rise up again as the plane goes in for a landing. Tossing their bags in the trunk and climbing in as Dwalin took the drivers’ seat, making the short drive as Thorin ran his fingers over he jeans covering his thighs trying to calm himself, eventually pulling out his phone as they reached the hospital and parked before heading inside. Both glancing around the empty waiting room until they saw Kili walk through the locked double doors waving them over and showing them upstairs.  
Thorin, “How’s she doing?”  
“Relaxing as well as she can, been on some IV for about an hour now, she keeps flinching from it and she looks a bit pale, other than that she’s alright for now, just nervous about you.”  
Thorin glanced over at him, “What about me?”  
“Her Father told us what was going to happen, it’s gonna be rough for her, that’s why she didn’t mention it to you, it’s not gonna be easy to watch. She’s not sure if you would be mad at her not saying.”  
Thorin, “I’d never be mad at her for this, I hoped she would have, but I’m not mad, just worried.”  
Dwalin, “Thrain is too, asked to be kept in the loop, hows this Nephew of hers doing?”  
“Sleeping, when she said Nephew I thought he’d be older.”  
Dwalin, “How old is he?”  
“Almost 3.”  
Both, “3?” Glancing at Kili then avoiding the nurse trying to pass them with a tray of supplies.  
“Ya, he’s been asleep since he got here, his brother and sisters too, so no shouting, don’t want to wake them.” They both nodded feeling their nerves creep up again as they watched the room numbers growing to yours.  
…  
You shot Thorin and Dwalin a nervous smile as they entered behind Kili, both quietly heading to your side and giving you a gentle hug as Thorin kissed your forehead, as they pulled back they eyed the small boy in your arms as you said, “Mori.” Pointing to the other children and adults in the room, each of them getting nods from the pair, your brother’s, Sister and Father getting handshakes from them before they took seats behind their Nephews letting out quiet sighs as they relaxed. Their eyes darting to the door as you eyed the nurse coming in with your new bag, noticing your flinch and the matching flinch from Mori as they were hooked up, seeing you grow paler again as your eyes glossed over for a moment before flashing back to normal as you shot them a small smile.   
Mori woke up shortly after as his siblings did and all started their own giggling conversation as you chatted with your Father who was leaning in closely to you stroking your hand, the Older Durin’s eyeing him quickly recognizing him and your oldest brother from court. They both kept their hands on your lower legs between them, their warm hands through the thin blanket somehow calming your nerves as you watched them talking with Dewey and Bilbo about their donations and learning about your next donation after this one, happy that it was far simpler and far less painful.  
Your eyes ran to the door again as the doctor came in to call you both back, each getting rounds of hugs before Mori let out a nervous whine at being pulled away from you, the nurse merely smiling as she raised the bars of your bed saying, “Don’t worry, you’re going back together.” Mori smiled and snuggled closer to you again puling your arms around his chest as you looked down at him with a smile, “All that’s gonna happen is we go back, they give you a small mask, you take in a few deep breaths and you fall asleep, you’ll be back with me when you wake up.”  
He nodded as he nestled closer in your arms as you were pushed out of the room and the group was left in the empty room. Mo was put to sleep and taken to his own bed and led to a smaller monitoring room near his operating room as you were moved to your operation room bed, rolling over to your stomach and taking as few shaky breaths as you felt the gloved hands folding down your underwear after untying your gown and preparing the area before administering your sedatives.  
…  
As they waited in the room Denethor exited as he spotted another tall slender Man stepping over to your door without entering, the Durins watched until they heard Boromir ask, “Has she mentioned Celery yet?”  
They looked at him curiously as Thorin asked, “Celery?”  
Kili, “Like the vegetable?”  
Boromir and Faramir chuckled as Boromir said, “No, an old friend, that’s his dad, Curufin.”  
Thorin, “Why didn’t he come in earlier when Jaqi was here?”  
Boromir and Faramir’s faces dropped for a moment as Boromir said, “Hasn’t talked to her in about 8 years, him or his wife, not since their son Celery died.”  
Dwalin, “Why would they stop talking to her?”  
Faramir, “Jaqi’s Mother and Celery’s grew up together, it was one of those things where they wanted to be friends, their husbands to be friends, their kids to grow up and be friends. They only had Celebrimbor, he was a few years older, so when Jaqi was born they got a new idea that ended with grandchildren.”  
Thorin’s eyebrows pressed together, “So they dated?”  
Boromir rubbed his chin, “Not exactly, they lived next door and we always were together, they just sort of were together, and it was sort of expected for them to grow up and get married. After Jaqi’s Mother died when she was 10, Ellania sort of filled that hole, when Celery got older he wanted to enlist, and expected Jaqi to convince him to stay. But if she’d actually thought about what she said she would have understood that for him that was never possible, even if she’d said something he’d never let it go and use it against her for the rest of their lives together. Jaqi understood that, so when he left Ellaine stopped talking to us, refused to allow us in her house, and when we heard he wasn’t coming home it really stabbed at Jaqi, at least until we heard he’d fallen saving his platoon. The real knife to the chest was when Ellaine barred us from his funeral, looked Jaqi straight in the face and shouted that she’d killed her Son and her best friend. Thought Dad was going to kill her when she said that.”  
The Durin’s faces all dropping as their mouths opened at his last sentence as Dwalin said, “She didn’t!”  
Boromir, “She couldn’t have picked a less truthful or more monstrously cruel thing to say to her, she was only sixteen and she’d lost both her Mother and the person she’d expected to be with.”  
Thorin, “She really loved him?”  
Boromir, “I’m not sure, she cared about him, loved him as Family, but I don’t think it ever went past being comfortable with what was expected of them.”  
Faramir, “Seemed a bit forced, never really seemed to do more than holding hands for pictures, just waited till Jaqi was old enough to move out to break it off, at least that’s what I thought.”  
Boromir, “He tried to love her, but I’m not sure she was really was who he wanted to marry, they were practically the same person, used to bump heads all the time.”  
Faramir, “Got really explosive as they got older, at least until they decided to be allies, then nobody had a chance at taking them down.”  
Thorin, “So why is his Father here then?”  
Boromir, “He still checks up on her, she was the daughter he always wanted, wasn’t until about four years ago though that Ellaine started joining him, but she never made it past the parking lot, just won’t let it go. Nearly 8 years and the woman still refuses to get out of the car.  
Faramir, “Wants Jaqi to kneel and beg for her forgiveness.”  
Boromir, “She should know by now that Dragons don’t kneel to anyone, or beg for anything.” The Durins all smirking at the statement, Thorin had finally realized where your old opinion had come from about not forcing people to be with you if they don’t want to, you had lost both your Mother figures and the first person you’d been in a relationship with.  
They looked back up as Denethor entered again taking his seat again giving a small nod to them as he entered again as Curufin left, Faramir looked up at him, “She’s in the car again?”  
Denethor nodded, “Damn stubborn woman won’t see reason.” Then his glance heading to Thorin who gave him a small smile as he felt his gaze on him before he started their rounds of digging into his life learning more about him than you knew.  
…  
Your operation went rather quickly finding yourself back in the room on your side still unconscious as they hooked you back up to your monitors, Boromir and Faramir suggesting the Durins should step out for a few moments as you started to wake up, they nodded and headed into the hall watching through the door as Bell and Bilbo took the kids to get some food from the cafeteria as Dewey pulled out the blanket he’d brought for you. Boromir grabbed the small empty trash can and set it at your side as Faramir pulled out a jar of pickles and a pack of water bottles and straws as Denethor braided the rest of your hair back as your heart rate spiked and your body flinched triggering you to start trembling as your eyes slowly opened as you took in a shaky breath.  
Thorin gripped the door frame as he saw your pained expression as a whimper escaped from you, your eyes glassed over and another shiver ran through you, Dwalin gripped the other side of the frame as he saw you being helped up as you weakly lifted yourself up to a seated position. Clenching as their breath quickened as they saw a slow bead of blood run out of your nose as Boromir placed the can in your lap as your stomach clenched and you wrapped around it as they gently rubbed your back as they held you in place as you got sick. The brothers breaking apart a bit as the nurse readied a syringe as you held out your hand for her to add the medicine to your IV, seeing your breathing deepen as you raised your head letting Denethor wipe your mouth as Faramir wiped the layer of sweat covering your face. The medicine easing your tremors as you bit your lip and mentally forced your stomach to stop clenching, turning to Denethor who had offered you a small cup of water to rinse your mouth, spitting it in the can before drinking from the straw in the pickle jar after Dewey had shaken and opened it for you.  
The salty liquid calming your nausea, taking a few good sips before releasing the straw to accept the straw in the water bottle that Denethor held for you, drinking nearly half of it before releasing the can that was given to the waiting nurse, and letting them lay you back out on your right side as you let out another deep breath as the nurse hooked up a saline bag.   
The Durins joined you again as you wiped away a stray tear, Thorin kneeling in front of you and sliding his hand over your cheek giving you a smile, leaning in to kiss you only for you to curl your head down softly saying, “Don’t.”  
He chuckled, “On the cheek then.” Gently kissing your cheek then sliding his thumb over your cheek, “Anything I can do?”  
“I’ll keep you posted.” Making him chuckle before kissing your cheek again before taking the seat by your head and keeping his hand on your head gently stroking your hair.  
Fili glanced over at you, “What’s with the pickles?”  
You looked over at him with a forced smile, “Helps with nausea.”  
You relaxed under Thorin’s touch as your Father and Brothers joined the Durin’s in gently rubbing your arms, back and legs as Dewey sat in your sight and started up a conversation with you, making sure to keep you chuckling and smiling for the next two hours until Mo was Brought in, he was moved into your arms and you curled around him as another nurse gave him medicine to stop his tremors, being kept sedated through the night as you told him stories and hummed to him softly.   
His Mother and siblings all giving him hugs and kissed as he slept before heading home for the night with Bilbo, all returning in the morning to find him up and giggling again through his heavy pain medication. Your pain and trembling came back through the night adding to the Durin’s worry until they saw you force it back and curled around Mo again as Dewey covered you with his extra blanket. They all took turns keeping watch and napping around you while Thorin made sure to have at least one hand on you at all times so you’d still know he was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Through the next day it was more of the same, rotating shifts for naps, but the children only staying for a few hours before heading back home with Faramir to help watch them. As they came in to take out your central IV line you asked everyone to leave, managing to get Thorin and the Durins to take their first break from your side as Mo was taken for a scan with Denethor joining him.  
All heading down to the cafeteria with your Brothers as Dewey drove your nieces and Nephews and Bilbo and Bell to get the burgers and fries they demanded. They strolled to the elevator, Boromir chuckling as he caught Thorin’s concerned look, “Don’t worry she’ll be fine, won’t take long.” Patting him on the back as Faramir said, “Besides, I saw it the first time and I blacked out, not like a normal IV, just needs a few minutes to herself for it.”  
Thorin, “Can’t be that bad.”  
Fili, “You didn’t see the needle they used to put it in.” Thorin glanced over at him seeing Kili holding his fingers several inches apart making his heart drop for a moment.  
Dwalin grunted as he swung his arm over Thorin’s shoulders, “Just breathe, won’t take long.”  
As they stood in line for the sub sandwich shop Boromir started telling stories about you growing up. He tells thorin about you falling face first from a tree, “Enjoy her being still while it lasts, she’s a force of nature, never stops. One time when we were little she fell from a large tree in our yard, just Bam, out cold, took her to the hospital. When they took her for some tests we went to get her a pudding cup from the cafeteria for when she woke up, we were gone ten minutes, she popped up thinking we were playing hide and seek, when we got back she had a hoard of staff chasing her around the floor.   
Ever since she could crawl nothing could stop her from charging at the world, I will say one thing though, when you have your first fight. Not just over some movie or book or what sport or tea you prefer, I mean your first no holds barred knuckles out teeth barred shouting match fights. My advice, take shelter. Because she is her Mother times fifty, she could glare at a tree and it would move, she may be small but she’s incredible at finding weak points and she will not hold back.   
She rarely snaps, but after her thousandth time of letting something go and she decides to strike back it’s not to wound someone. My brother and I, now we can get in the face of anyone and shout them down all day long, one after another, but Jaqi, she gets this look in her eye and you’re just done, you just hand it over to her because you know you’ve lost without her saying a word. I hope you only see it as a bystander, but if you do ever have a fight like that, spare yourself the drawn out loss, just claim it right away, she’s not one to hold it over you after she wins, just learn from it or she’ll dig at it again.”  
Thorin smirked, “I hope I get to see that someday, not aimed at me of course.”  
Faramir chuckled, “Oh then you should see the tapes we’ve got of her from her Law school debate team. Oh she just destroyed them, I think you’re on one of them too.”  
The Durin’s all looked at your Brothers as Thorin asked, “She went to Law school?”  
They both chuckled as Boromir said, “Ya, got perfect scores, even better than we did.”  
Faramir, “Same years as us, skipped a bunch of grades in school. Graduated at 16.”  
Dwalin, “Did she pass the Bar Exam?”  
Boromir/Faramir, “Perfect score.” With large grins.  
Kili, “Then why isn’t she a lawyer?”  
Boromir chuckled again, “She is, works In our office, mostly does mediation mostly. Only a few days a week though, she’s our last ditch person when we it seems like a lost cause.”  
Faramir, “You heard of the Dragon Woman in charge of the Paralegals last year?”  
Thorin and Dwalin both chuckled as Dwalin said, “That was her? She sent them all over the building searching for something that doesn’t even exist.”  
Boromir, “Well if they had pad attention to the beginning of her lecture they would have known that. Only one of them got it and it took him four hours to figure it out.”  
Thorin, “They went around asking for signatures for days after that, I had to turn away at least 12 of them.”  
All giving their orders and yours before turning back as they shared more stories about you, all chuckling as they slipped back in the room, smiling at you both as you colored with Mo as you were propped up on your stack of pillows. Both of you happily taking your sandwiches and slowly eating them as you nursed back some pickle juice to keep it down, accepting another kiss on the cheek from Thorin as he sat beside you glancing at your drawings as he ate his meal before wrapping his arm around you as you kept nursing yours.  
When the others got back they piled all the food out on your bed and shared their mountain of fries with you as the Durin’s chuckled at your Nieces who kept blushing as they looked at them with large smiles. The Doctor came in shortly after you’d all cleaned up your trash from your meal, smiling at you as he said Mo’s results were good and he would be clear to go home later that day as a nurse took him for one last scan.  
The children were all taken to look at the large exotic fish tank in the hall as a nurse came in to change your bandages, they all stepped back to give her room as she lowered your bed as you laid on your stomach. Their eyes running over the massive bruise around the large bandage on the back of your left hip as your gown was pulled open. She gently folded down your underwear band an unpeeled the bandage showing the four deep black circular bruises marking the injection site surrounded by a deep purple bruise that went from the base of your ribs on your back branching out over your side, across your left butt cheek and nearly down to your knee on the outer and back portion of your left thigh. She quickly wiped the healed puncture sight with an alcohol wipe before covering it with a new bandage as she said, “After Mo leaves we should start your leech therapy for these bruises. Is that alright?”  
You nodded, “Sounds good.”  
Fili/Kili, “Leeches?”  
Nurse, “They drain the blood from the bruises, help to heal it faster.”  
Thorin, “Do they hurt?”  
“Just a pinch at first, kind of like a mosquito bite.”  
You were covered and helped back up against your stack of pillows again as Mo was being brought back to the room, happily snuggling into your lap again as he hugged you, “Thank you for curing my cancer Aunti Bunny!”  
You giggled and pressed your forehead against his saying, “Anything, Always.” Hearing him giggle again as he hugged you again. Bo, Billie and Moira quickly jumping on the bed, hugging you and thanking you as well, coloring with you until Mo was discharged and allowed to go home.  
..  
Bilbo and Dewey both hugged you saying they’d manage the place for the next day and for you to rest as long as you needed as they helped your Brothers and Your Father take the children back home, allowing you some alone time with the Durins as you were moved to a smaller room down the hall.  
Fili and Kili both turned on the small TV as you fought against another shiver, smiling as the nurse came in with the leeches, rolling over again with help and letting her attach the leeches across your bruise. The Durins chuckling as they watched the small creatures grow, each gently tapping them at least once before Dwalin asked if he could snap a picture, Thorin quickly covered what he could of your ass with his jacket, allowing him to only get a picture of your bruise and the leeches. As the nurse left Thorin purred into your ear so you could only hear, “You must really like T-Rexes. They’re on your panties and your knee highs.”  
You let out a quiet chuckle before smirking at him, “They’re for luck, we’ve done it each time I’ve donated marrow.”  
Thorin raised an eyebrow, “How many times?”  
“Three, Bell Bo and now Mo, but with Bell she needed platelets and a liver too, Bilbo was a match for the liver, so I did the rest, that time hurt the most.” A look of concern ran across his face and you quickly grabbed his chin pulling him closer for a kiss, “None of that.”  
He smiled and stole another kiss before sliding his hand across your cheek, “If there’s a next time, please tell me.”  
“Hopefully there won’t be.” He nodded and kissed you again and whispered, “Hopefully.”  
When the nurse returned she had taken the leeches away and covered you back up and helped you back onto your side as you fought another shiver from being uncovered in the cold room for so long. Dwalin covered you as Thorin curled around your back holding you tightly as he kissed your shoulder letting you rest, chuckling as you asked, “How are you always so warm?”  
“It runs in my Family.”  
Fili, “If you’re still cold we can join you.” Making you giggle as you snuggled closer against Thorin’s chest. You fell asleep shortly after, feeling another bag being switched out as you slept and grumbling as the medications for your platelets were added to your IV forcing another sting through your body making Thorin tighten his grip around you in hope of calming you. You relaxed in his arms again feeling him kiss your shoulder again as you slipped deeper into sleep again, waking the next morning to another loud round of snoring from Dwalin who’d fallen asleep on the bench built in next to the window, with another person wrapped around your front and another on your legs keeping you in a tight cocoon.  
Groaning again as you felt something pressing against your sore hip forcing out a whimper as you tried to squirm into a better position, hearing Thorin let out a grunt and move it for you before curling around you tighter again quietly asking, “Better?”  
You nodded taking in a shaky breath as you pressed your sore hip against his again trying to stop the aching, “It’ll go away.”  
He glanced down at you, “Want me to call the nurse?”  
“No.” Sliding your hand across his arm pulling him closer again as he kissed your cheek and you felt his Nephew shift closer to you taking up the few inches you’d cleared. Nearly an hour later you shifted sideways to rest against Thorin’s chest and laid your legs over Kili’s side as he rested his head on your shoulder, Fili curled up on his back resting his head along your thighs after a few minutes of finding a spot that wouldn’t hurt you. Watching the court TV shows, the only shows in a language you all spoke, laughing as each of the ridiculous cases came on, your hip pain finally stopped throbbing after a few hours, finally allowing you to relax in your pile of Durins.  
Dwalin let out a grunt as he pulled out his phone as it chimed then glanced over at Thorin, “Dad got called back, they need us in court in an hour.”  
Thorin let out a grumble and rubbed his forehead as you glanced up at him, “If you have to go then go, I’ll be heading for my platelet donations soon anyway, it’d be another long wait in an empty room for you all.”  
His eyes met yours with a deep remorse in them, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Giving you another kiss before gently pulling himself out from under you as Fili slid into his place making you giggle as he shot you a wink before glancing up at Thorin who ran his hand through his hair as he looked at you before pulling on his coat, giving you a quick smile before huffing and heading out the door. You gave a small wave to Dwalin who gave you a quick nod and rubbed your leg before he followed after his Cousin, you settled into your new cocoon as Fili awkwardly moved his arm up and down above your side trying to remember where your bruise was so he wouldn’t hurt you, giggling again and grabbing his arm and settling it in a safe spot and they wiggled closer as you said, “It really must a Durin thing, you’re living furnaces.” Making both of them chuckle and snuggle closer, staying in that position for a while until you tried to sit up and they helped you to your feet, holding their hands on you to steady you as you fought back a groan as your hip pulsed at your standing. Taking in a few breaths before heading to the bathroom, letting them walk you to the wall near the toilet before making them leave. Fili glanced at his phone for the time after a few minutes, wondering how long you would be, both of them looking at the closed door between them as they heard you say, “damnit.”  
Kili, “You alright?”  
“Ya, just damnit.” Hearing the toilet flush and your groan, “Can you help me to the sink?”  
They both came in to see your face twisted in pain as you leaned on your right hip completely seeing the thin layer of sweat forming on yourforehead, each sliding under an arm and lifting you to the sink before setting you down again and keeping your weight on them as you washed your hands and wet your face and neck before drying off, letting out a pained breath, “Getting down was easy, getting up is so much more difficult.”  
Fili chuckled, “That’s what we’re here for.”  
Kili nodded, “How much do you eat, I could hold you with one arm if you weren’t so bruised.”  
“A lot actually.”  
Fili, “Well when you’re home we’ll be sure to keep the food flowing, can’t have you going hungry when you’re on bedrest.” They slowly turned you as Kili grabbed your IV stand and carried you back to bed.  
Kili, “How long are you taking off anyway?”  
“Two days after I’m discharged, but the day after I’ll have to start preparing the deserts for my first day back, big meeting.” Groaning again as they lowered you onto the bed and curled back around you.  
Fili, “Why would you go back so soon?”  
“The pain gets better after a few days, then it’s just the bruise after that.”  
Kili, “Still, you need your rest.”  
“I’ll be fine, I’ve worked through worse.”  
Fili, “Well Thorin will have something to say about that.”  
“I’m sure he will, but work is work.”  
Kili, “He’ll be back as soon as he can you know.”  
Fili, “Ya if it was any other judge he’d make Dwalin go alone.”  
You giggled, “I’m not mad about it, I get it, my whole Family works in Law remember?”  
…  
The nurse came in shortly after to take you for your donation, just as Kili’s phone lit up and his face dropped as he looked up at Fili, “Our Professor called GreatGrandpa, he wants us to get home now. He sent a car, it’s downstairs.”  
You looked between them, “Go ahead, I’m good, my Brother should be coming soon.”  
Fili rubbed the back of his neck then quickly gave you a hug as Kili did the same, Fili pulled back and said, “We’ll try to get back soon.”  
You smiled up at them, “I’ll be fine go.” They reluctantly nodded and left with their heads down slightly scared at what Thror would say.  
You grit your teeth through the donation as you had to lay back on your sore hip for nearly two hours before being rolled back to your room, as the nurse shut the door behind her leaving you in the empty room you gripped your pillow as you took in a gasping breath, curling around your pillow burying your face into it and sobbing as your throbbing pain coursed through your body from your hip. The tears finally stopping leaving you to flip your pillow and wipe your cheeks and turn back to the small tv that you turned back on, using your tear stained pillow and the others to prop you up after whimpering and shivering as you sat back up as you raised the back of your bed to a comfortable position.   
After a few hours your door opened as you saw a familiar tall blonde man enter the room giving you a large smile, “JackRabbit.” Heading over to you and wiping your cheeks, “They had you flat?”  
You nodded, “Nearly two hours.” He kissed your forehead and grabbed your chart giving it a quick read, “Well your numbers have jumped back much faster than last time, maybe you’ll get out by noon tomorrow.”  
Your eyes darted to the door as a nurse came in with a bag of blood for you, quickly attaching it and smiling at Eomer as she left, “Didn’t you date her?”  
He chuckled, “No, she’s the one who tried to crash your birthday last year.”  
You nodded, “Oh, that one.” Quietly chuckling as he let out a quick laugh.  
“Eowyn’s off in an hour, then she’ll be up. She’s..”  
“It’s not a problem. She saw the worst of it last year.” He walked around propping you up so he could curl around you, “Heard about your boyfriend, he did get that part correct right? Boyfriend?”  
“Ya, I know it’s a bit sudden for the title…”  
He chuckled, “It’s not if you want him to be, you like him?”  
You snuggled closer into his chest as he curled his arm around your middle, “I really do.”  
“Did you hear Curufin came by?”  
“I saw the twitch on Dad’s face, figured it was him. Did they tell him about Celery?”  
“Ya.”  
You let out a sigh, “At least I won’t have to.”  
Eomer chuckled and kissed your forehead as he rested his head against yours looking at the show that was playing.  
…  
Thorin and Dwalin got back from the courthouse still in their suits from changing in the small bathroom in the courthouse before the four hours of time they wasted there, breaking only as the judge called it a day, achieving nothing at all, both glaring at the familiar car pulling up and seeing their stunned Nephews as they stepped out of their car.   
Thorin took in a deep breath as Fili and Kili hurried to his side quickly explaining why they had left, Thorin replied, “Then whose with Jaqi?”  
Fili, “She said her brother was coming after her donation.”  
Dwalin slid his hand on Thorin’s shoulder, “Let’s just go up.”  
..  
The four of them heading back up to your room and freezing in the doorway hearing a grumble coming from Thorin as he saw you curled in a large blonde man’s arms, slipping through his Nephews and opening the door and heading inside keeping his eyes on your pale face as you napped. His eyes darting up to the Man as he looked over at Thorin with a smile, gently lifting his hand under you unable to move his other as you were wrapped around it, “Eomer, I’m Eowyn’s brother.”  
Thorin stopped at your side accepting his restricted handshake before releasing it feeling his body unclench, “Faramir’s Fiance?”  
Eomer nodded, “She should be back soon, went to grab some food, we just got off our shifts, then she’s heading home with Faramir when he’s done with his work.”  
The Durins relaxed and took their seats around you in the empty chairs as Fili asked, “So what do you do?”  
Eomer, “I’m a cardio surgeon, just got off a 24 hr shift, Eowyn’s a peds surgeon, took an extra shift too so she could keep an ear out for Jaqi.”  
Kili, “Why didn’t she drop by sooner?”  
“Last time Jaqi’s heart stopped, Eowyn had to do compressions till the nurses rushed in. She wasn’t ready to see the whole donation process again, but she did keep up with her, we all did, our Uncle and my Cousin Theodred work here as well, we’ve been texting out the progress to the family. She’s doing a lot better this time, made sure to get plenty of extra blood for her on their visits.”  
Thorin, “Her heart really stopped?”  
Eomer, “They did the 2nd donation after, her numbers weren’t high enough and it thinned out her blood too much, she should be able to get home much earlier this time.”  
Another nurse came in with another bag of blood for you, waking you as she dropped the tray in her arms quietly apologizing as she grabbed it and left, you smiled up at Thorin eyeing his suit as you raised your head slightly, “New suit?”  
He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss your forehead, “Just never wear it.”  
“Hmm.” Glancing over at Dwalin who smirked as he saw you eying his suit, standing and spinning for you and stopping in a modeling pose, making you giggle, as he said, “Mine’s new.”  
“Well you both look great.” Glancing back to Thorin who was smiling at you as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, “How did it go?”  
Thorin, “Waste of time, nothing but more attempts at drawing out the case, nothing but excuses.”  
Dwalin, “The currier was robbed, I changed my address, I didn’t even cancel the lease, that one was my favorite, we’ve got him on camera accepting the damn thing and a copy of his signature on the receipt with his prints as well.”  
“You should ask for Judge Elrond to be placed on it, they’ll never try it again once he starts challenging them.”  
Thorin chuckled, “We would if we could, but he’s out in Rivendell for the month.”  
“Mmm, right his golfing thing with Senator Sarumon.”  
Thorin’s eyebrows pressed together as his head tilted slightly to the side, “Golfing with a Senator?”  
“Mhmm, he’s his old foster parent, keeps him agile as he puts it, but they always end up gardening and watching football.”  
He leaned back again, “How do you know all this?”  
“Well Elrond’s daughter is dating Aragorn who works with my Brothers, he’s supposed to be dropping by in the morning, If not he’ll come by the apartment when I get back, something about a robbery trial and color coated files in the wrong order.”  
Thorin, “You must know everyone in our field then?”  
“Mostly, or at least something about everyone.” The door opened again as Eowyn arrived with a large bag of food and happily spread it out for you on the rolling table as Eomer and Thorin helped you back to sitting upright against the pillows.  
…  
Your last night went mostly the same, Eomer headed home for the night, after getting a message from Your Brothers and Father that they couldn’t take you home he volunteered letting you know the situation, sleeping in his own bed and returning early still finding you in your Durin pile. Just in time to see you woken for your last set of scans, returning to your room as the Doctor entered and cleared you to get dressed and leave after your final leech treatment, sure to examine your massive bruise and gently examining your throbbing hip. You were left in the room alone with Eowyn who helped you change your underwear and pull into your knee length sweats and one of your t shirts, gently pulling on your shoes and tying them for you as you lowered your shirt. The nurse came in to remove your IV as she brought in your wheelchair, trying to hide her smirk as Thorin easily lifted you and gently sat you down in it and stayed by your side as you were led out to Eomer’s car.  
The ride home was uncomfortable to say the least, doing your best to force down your groans and whimpers with each bump along the way, happily wrapping around Eomer’s shoulders as he lifted you with your bag over his other shoulder. Heading inside the front door as the Durins parked in their spots, grabbing their things and following after you, catching you as he gathered your latest stack of mail, Faramir having taken the task the other days. The Durins grabbed theirs and followed, your group, especially you in the large blonde’s arms gaining more than a few curious glances in the crowded lobby, their eyes staying on you as you headed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Eomer gently stretched you out on your L shaped couch, helping you roll onto your stomach after handing you the pillow Eowyn had grabbed from your bed while the Durins left their things by the door before joining you on the couch while Eomer pulled off your shoes and took them to your room while you curled your arms around the pillow they had brought. Fili and Kili chuckled as you reached your arm out to grab the remote off of the coffee table, your fingers barely coming short of it until Fili leaned forward and slid it closer to you earning a, “Thank you.”  
Fili, “Anytime.”  
Eowyn returned with a towel and your heating pad, gently laying the towel across your hip before the heating pad, making sure to keep it on the low setting before she joined her brother on the couch curling against his side as you all watched the movie you’d put on. Your heating pad was removed after half an hour, the heat having mostly numbed your side leaving you able to roll onto your side, giving Thorin a quick smile as you caught his smirk mid roll from the cushion beside your head, you pushed your pillow in the dip in your side to help keep your hips straight as Thorin slid closer to you letting you use his leg for a pillow. His smirk growing as you curled your arms around his leg, his hand reaching out to start stroking your hair as you turned back to the movie again. After the movie ended Eowyn went to head home after giving you a hug and saying she’d be over again after her next shift, heading out as Thorin’s phone chimed forcing out a groan from him as he and Dwalin got called back to court. Lifting your head and pulling your arms back so he could slip free, kneeling beside you as he kissed you and promised to be back soon, his eyes lingering on your face as he smiled at you while he stroked your cheek for a moment before pressing another kiss to your forehead and leaving with Dwalin as Kili slid over to be your pillow.  
Fili noticed the stack of movies Thorin had bought still on the coffee table, “Why aren’t these with the rest?”  
“Thorin bought them for me.”  
Kili chuckled as he looked at the various titles and genres, “Guess you didn’t send him with a list.”  
You giggled “No, they were a surprise.” Glancing up at him as he handed Fili the Jurrassic Park box, he took it and set in the second movie when you’d told him you watched the first on your date, he turned as you started to sit up, Eomer quickly curled his arms around you and lifted you up against the pillows on the couch letting you stretch your legs out over his lap as Kili slid over and wrapped his arm around your shoulders as Fili sat beside him.   
You had fallen asleep again before the movie had ended and were carried in to the bedroom, laid out on your stomach and covered again, they made a quick lunch for themselves, sure to save a portion for you before focusing on the movie again. Thorin and Dwalin had returned a few hours later, both scanning the room for you when they got back and checking on you before grabbing their bags to change their clothes, Dwalin went to join the others as Thorin knelt by your side stroking your cheek and kissing your forehead, smiling as you rubbed your forehead against his nose after his kiss. Pulling back and letting out a sigh as he stretched causing his jeans to slide down exposing the ban on his briefs as his t shirt lifted before rubbing his face and heading into the other room to eat something as his stomach started to growl.  
He got in the kitchen looking at the boys and asking, “Has she eaten anything?”  
Kili, “No, fell asleep a bit after you left, saved her a serving though.”  
Eomer, “Gave her some pain meds after you left she should sleep for a few more hours. She’ll probably be up by morning to start her baking.”  
Thorin sat with his plate of food as Dwalin said, “Why would she start baking so soon?”  
Eomer, “She’s got another meeting with a client the day after tomorrow, had to prepare the desserts.”  
Fili, “Should she be up so soon?”  
Eomer, “Dewey and Bilbo would be coming to help her, and it’s not that hard on her, she’s got those stools to sit on when she’s cooking.”  
..  
As Thorin cleaned up Denethor and your brothers showed up, all scanning for you then heading for the bedroom and each kissing you on the forehead before heading out to the living room, stopping as Denethor spotted the box of condoms on the dresser, grabbing them and tossing them to Faramir saying, “Honestly Son, be more thorough in your packing next time.”  
“Of course, I’m sorry.” Giving a serious face paired with a nod.  
“Don’t apologize to me, it’s Jaqi you owe the apology to.”  
He smirks at Boromir as Denethor turned and quietly slid it into your underwear drawer before joining the others on the couch, Eomer went to check on you a little later with the food they’d saved for you, helping you up and keeping you steady through the dizziness of your pain meds wearing off before laying you back down and taking your plate while everyone piled around you telling you about their days.  
Your brothers and Denethor having to leave after a few hours with Eomer so they could get some sleep before work the next morning, each giving you hugs and kisses on the forehead letting you stretch out again listening to the Durins all talking about their case until the younger two went to claim Thorin’s bed upstairs, eventually Dwalin joined them too taking their mail and his bag with him. You smirked up at Thorin as he sat beside you near your knees smiling at you as you patted the bed beside you, letting out a chuckle as he stood and slid under the covers after taking off his shirt and helping you slide onto his chest as he curled his arms around you. Curling your arms around his head sliding your fingers through his hair as he kissed your forehead and asked, “Have a nice nap?”  
“Not really, meds just sort of put you out don’t really feel rested after, I can use you as a pillow?”  
He chuckled kissing your forehead again, “Anytime.”  
Smiling at you again as you slid your fingers through his hair again, “Really hard day?”  
“Would have been better to stay here with you.”  
“I was asleep for most of it.”  
“Could have held you though.”  
You let out a quiet chuckle as your eyes slid across his face and rested on his lips, as you slid your hands to his sides to pull yourself up higher on his chest as his smirk came back before your lips met, drawing out a satisfied hum from him as you curled your arms around his head working your fingers through his hair as you deepened the kiss laying yourself flat against him again. His hands timidly wrapping around your back again as one of them slid lower wanting to cup you, holding back a giggle you pulled back saying, “You can grab the right one.”  
Before your lips met again he whispered out in a breathy voice, “My left?”  
“Mhmm.” Pressing your lips back against his as he slowly slid his hand down and gently cupped you, breaking again as he whispered, “Too hard?”  
“No.” His lips crashing into yours again as he gripped you tighter around your back, his squeezes on you getting tighter as the kiss deepened, his hand leaving your back to slide through your braid that had mostly come apart through your sleep and relaxing, gripping it gently to move your head as his tongue darted in your mouth. Your kiss breaking as a squeak escaped you, biting your lip at the shock of pain going through your hip from you trying to slide your leg over his, his hands letting go of you as his face twisted in concern, “I hurt you?”  
You shook your head as you laid it down on his chest, “I moved my leg sideways.”  
His hands rested on your back as you let out a muffled squeak again, “Heating pad?”  
You nodded your head against his chest and he carefully slid out from under you and retrieved it and the towel laying them both on you before curling in front of you again as you mumbled, “Sorry, didn’t think…”  
He quickly kissed you again, “Don’t apologize, you’re hurt, it’ll just take some time.”  
Kissing you again before you said, “It’s not fair, we had to get together before I can’t move my hip properly for a week.”  
Quickly pouting as he chuckled and pressed another kiss to your lips as he slid his fingers over your cheek and into your hair gently, “It’ll give me time to properly romance you, the way I should have.”  
Kissing you again with a hum, “You don’t have to.”  
Pulling his lips from yours again, “I want to.” Gently sliding his teeth over both sides of your bottom lip before kissing them and briefly sucking on your bottom lip before releasing it and pressing a firmer kiss on them and fighting his smirk as you let out a soft moan, “Besides, your Father tossed the box of condoms I left at your brother.”  
Stealing another kiss, “Probably hid them in the dresser.”  
He stole another then propped himself up for a moment, “Why would he think they were your brother’s?”  
You smirked up at him, “I don’t date, and today makes day number four, you might be sex on legs but I’m still his daughter who hasn’t had a boyfriend in 8 years.” He chuckled as he raised an eyebrow, “Sex on legs, Never been accused of that before.” Smirking down at you, “Aphrodite herself couldn’t compare to you.” Kissing you again, your hand sliding through his hair again holding him in the kiss as your other hand slid down his chest, reaching his jeans as his hand stopped yours.  
Groaning as you broke the kiss as his fingers curled around your hand, “I want to.”  
He let out a quiet chuckle, “And we will, when your hip is better, I’m not going to hurt you.” Kissing you again, “We’ll give it a week, It can wait.”  
“But..” His lips cutting you off again before he purred into your ear, “One week, then I’m taking all your clothes off and we’re staying in bed all day, until then, clothes stay on.” Kiss, “It can wait.”  
You pulled your lips back, “Your shirt stays off”, sliding your hand across his chest as he kissed you again.  
“Deal.” Continuing your heated kissing until you broke it to remove the heating pad when your pain had stopped again and you hip went mostly numb, watching as he put it and the towel on the dresser, seeing his smirk as he looked at you again before sliding back under the covers and helping you onto his chest again, kissing for a little while longer before you curled your head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around you again kissing your forehead as you drifted off to sleep.  
…  
His arms were empty when he woke up, blinking as he caught a scent of chocolate and hearing the sound of someone cooking forcing a smile on his face as he sat up, choosing to pull on his shirt when he heard the two Men chatting in the kitchen. He smoothed his shirt down over his stomach as he entered the other room, smiling again as he caught your entranced smile as you made a blue rose out of frosting and added it to the small cake with a thin layer of chocolate frosting. He moved closer when he caught Dewey smiling at him, greeting him with a tasting spoon with the chocolate icing from the cake you were working on saying, “Try this, her Mother’s recipe.”  
Thorin accepted the spoon and tasted it, “Mmm, delicious.”  
Dewey smiled again a Bilbo said, “Here’s some of the shavings from the cake.”  
Thorin tasted them and let out a soft moan with a growl at the end making them chuckle as Dewey said, “Her recipe, you should stop by the shop sometime, have a tasting of her menu, it’s really incredible.”  
Thorin licked his lips and nodded, “I definitly will.” His eyes roaming over you again as he smirked, eyeing your curves as you leaned back against the stool behind you as you decorated your cake, then looking back to the pair as they added the last of their ingredients to their mixing bowls, “Need anything from me?”  
They shook their heads and Bilbo said, “You can relax if you want, watch a movie or something till you have to work, Jaqi left your breakfast in the slow cooker.”  
Thorin, “She didn’t have to cook for me.”  
Dewey chuckled as he started whisking his mixture, “We need the oven for the better part of the morning and she refuses to let anyone starve in her home.”  
Thorin let out a sigh as he served the food onto his plate, giving you a kiss on the shoulder when your hands were between tasks then lounging on the couch and turning on the news with the volume on low so you didn’t get distracted. His eyes scanning to the edge of the screen noticing the time, taking his dishes to the sink and heading to your shower after grabbing his bag, drying off and pulling on another of his suits before rejoining your side, “I have to get to work.”  
You smiled up at him giving him a kiss, “See you after?”  
He kissed you again, “See you after. Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious.” Smiling at you before saying goodbye to your helpers before leaving.  
..  
Your day was filled with various visitors, all passing through and eyeing your creations as they were boxed up and taken by Dewey and Bilbo on the cart they’d brought to the SUV Downstairs to take them to the diner for tomorrow, when Thorin got back you were sitting on the couch against a large stack of pillows holding your mixing bowl with the last of your icing, sliding your finger around the bowl and sucking it off. He settled down beside you after taking off his shoes and jacket, loosened his tie as his arm slid behind your shoulders and he sucked the icing off of your finger the next time you slid it around the cup, letting out a hum, “Incredible.”  
You giggled and leaned in to kiss him, “Oooh, there’s some shavings and more icing samples left, want to try them?”  
He nodded and stole another kiss before helping you into the kitchen again so you could explain what everything was and take his pick for which ones he like the best, smirking through the whole time trying to keep the image of him covering you in the icing and licking you clean after. Heading back to the couch for a movie as he made you dinner, snuggling as you both stole more kisses before heading back to bed for the night after setting your alarms once again stretching out across his chest.  
…  
He woke again as your phone went off, tightening his arms around you happy at finally waking up again with you in his arms, kissing your forehead as you shut off your alarm and rested your chin on his chest with a sleepy smile, “Morning.”  
He chuckled as he kissed you again, “Morning. Need help getting ready?”  
You shook your head, “Should be fine.” Kissing him again before he helped you up. Both brushing your teeth and hair before you slipped into the closet, coming out in a clean pair of underwear making him smirk and lean against the sink as you held up the peach sundress as you slid your hands and head through it, giggling as you felt his hands help your dress down before you went to choose a black pair of knee high socks and pulled them up before adding your converse which Thorin helped you tie, sure to slide his hands over your legs and kissing them before he stood again, “You look gorgeous. That big of a meeting?”  
“Not really, just can’t wear my jeans over the bruises.”  
“Right.” Kissing you again.  
You headed downstairs after more kissing and slid carefully into Bilbo’s car for a lift to work, the diner was already unlocked as Dewey and his brother Legolas got everything ready for the day, smiling at you as you entered. Nearly half an hour later Mrs Indis walked in with a slightly shocked look on her face when she saw you with Mr Indis at her side, taking in your full appearance in slight shock and focusing on your slight limp as you joined her at the table, finally feeling close to presentable around her. “You’re limping are you alright?”  
“Just bruised my hip, I’m fine.” Smiling as you rested your hand on the chair in front of you.  
“We can reschedule if..”  
You waved your hand in front of you, “No need, thank you though.”  
Starting to talk about her choices, mention of handing out lollipops with their initials possibly as her eyes ran to the wedding ring and band on your right ring finger, “You’re married?”  
You glance up from the sheet in front of you with a small smile, “It was My Mother’s ring.”  
Your eyes sliding back down to the paper, “So you’re not married?”  
“No.”  
“Ever been engaged?” Mr Indis now shutting his eyes as he let out a breath before opening them again.  
You set down your pen and looked up at her again trying to keep a small smile, “Almost once.”  
“Oh, didn’t end well? Did he cheat?”  
“He died.”  
“Oh I’m..”  
Waving your hand for a moment again, “It was a very long time ago, no worries.”  
“Are you single then?” Keeping her smile and ignoring the nudge from her Husband’s elbow.  
“Just started seeing someone.”  
She leaned forward and rested her chin in her palm staring into your eyes intently as her voice quickened in excitement, “Do you like him? What’s he like?What’s he do?” Mr Indis nudges her arm again with his elbow.  
“He’s a lawyer, and incredible, everything I’d thought I’d never find in a Man who was interested in me.” Both of their eyes lighting up at this.  
“How’d you meet?” Raising her eyebrows for a moment then dropping them.  
Your smile grew making her eyes lock on yours as they lit up, “We actually met in college, though he most likely wouldn’t remember me. We went to separate schools, but our debate teams faced each other a few times.”  
“You went to law school?” Her eyebrow raising in shock.  
“Yes, my whole family studied Law, so it was a given. Skipped some grades and got accepted when I was 12, graduated at 16, but nobody wanted to hire me as a Lawyer for obvious reasons, but they gave me a job in the records room in the courthouse, did that and studied at culinary school, graduated that and got a spot working with my Brothers a few times a week, the rest I spend here.”  
“Impressive. My boys are considering Medical school, but for now they’re covering the basics, gonna choose later, my whole Families in Law too.”  
“Must be terrifying for you.”  
She lets out a quick huff, “You have no idea.” Smiling again as you lifted your pen and looked at your sheet again.


	7. Chapter 7

After nearly another half an hour of her mild interrogation she got called away to another appointment leaving you letting out a deep breath and resting your head against Dewey’s arm earning a chuckle from him as he curled his arm around your back giving you a brief hug and peck on the forehead, “Don’t worry, just a few more weeks, at least she’s settled on what she wants.”  
“Sill can’t decide on how much she’s needing.”  
He chuckled again, “We just have to make a couple hundred extras and we’ll be covered for however many she settles on.”  
You giggled as you curled your arms around him with a sigh, “At least she can afford all of this, can’t remember the last time it took this many consultations for a wedding.”  
He hugged you tighter resting his cheek on your head chuckling again, “Hopefully she’ll be the last.”  
You both chuckled as Bilbo joined the hug before asking, “Ready to head back home?”  
You nodded shifting off of your sore leg again as your eyes skimmed the cakes in the cooler that you’d prepared the night before for the customers that day before turning and curling your arm around his as you grabbed your bag, he helped you to his car and driving you home before returning to the bakery. Your hip was throbbing as you headed back to your door spotting Theodred, Aragorn, Elladan and Ellohrir seated outside of it, all standing when they spotted you with a large smile.  
Theodred walked over pulling you into a large hug and kissing your forehead, a muffled giggle escaped you when your arms curled around his back, “Love you Sis, Sorry I couldn’t make it sooner.”  
Pulling back you smiled up at him, “Not a problem, you’re all doctors, you’re busy.”  
Curling around your back he led you to the group with a large smile as they curled around you in a large hug as Aragorn said, “Glad you’re up so soon Sweetheart.”  
Elladan, “You look hungry.” With a smirk.  
Ellohrir, “Good thing we ordered Chinese food.”  
Elladan, “Extra eggrolls.” Raising his eyebrows making you giggle reaching into your bag pulling out your keys and unlocking the door and leading them inside as they locked it behind them, each glancing at the large suit jacket by the door curiously.  
Aragorn, “Whose suit?” Gently lifting the sleeve as you glanced back smiling at him.  
“My Boyfriend’s, lives upstairs, he’s been crashing here since I got out of the hospital.”  
His eyebrows rose, “Boyfriend? When did I miss this?”  
You giggled, “Only been together about a week.”  
He gave a small nod, “Hmm…Interesting, you like him?”  
You smirked, “He’s slept over and his suits in my place, I obviously do.”  
Turning and heading for your room, dropping your bag on your dresser and leaning against your dresser on your good hip trying to lean down to untie your shoes, your hair pooling around your head as Theodred came in kneeling before you and helping you out of the shoes before helping leading you to the bed. You stretched out as he raised your dress to examine your hip, gently prodding around it before grabbing your leg to help you stretch out your hip, grimacing as you bit back your whimpers from the pain followed by a soft yelp as he bent your knee to touch your chest pressing his weight against it forcing out a loud pop easing the built up tension in your hip before turning you on your side to rotate your hip again, finally relenting at the smoother yet still agonizing rotations.  
Curling you in his arm and carrying you into the living room to stretch out on the couch, placing the heating pad behind you as they told you about their jobs after sharing your day, breaking to bring in the food and serve it out for you after pulling the table closer to you, each taking turns asking their questions about your new relationship before finally choosing a movie.  
Theodred stretched before asking, “Mind if I take a shower?”  
You nodded, “Go for it, Faramir left a change of clothes in his old room if you need them.” Pulling the pad off and letting Aragorn set it on the table after unplugging it for you.  
You’d drifted into a nap against the Ellohrir’s shoulder as he and his brother dozed off as well after Aragorn had stretched out across your lap, all of you waking up as a knock sounded on the door followed by Theodred’s hurried steps to open it. Once again Thorin’s pulse spiked as your door opened and he spotted the tall, wet muscular shirtless man with blonde hair and blue eyes, whose arm was rested against the door as he opened it and shooting Thorin a smirk, “You must be the boyfriend.” Holding out his hand, “Theodred, you met my Siblings Eomer and Eowyn.”  
Thorin forced a small smile shaking his hand firmly, “Thorin Durin.”  
Theodred stepped back releasing his hand, “She’s on the couch, fell asleep after we brought her some food.” Thorin quickly pulled his jacket off, and hanging it up over the bag he’d brought with him, turning to see Theodred pointing at each of the men around you who stood and stretched before shaking his hand after their introductions, before Thorin finally made his way to your side catching your sleepy smile up at him, sliding his hand over your cheek before giving you a kiss and you said, “You’re back early.”  
He chuckled as he laid his hand on your leg gently, “Got him to cut a deal.”  
“Hungry?”  
Thorin, “No, I ate lunch, My Father wanted to celebrate.” His arm curling around your back settling you into his chest as the others sat around you again turning on something to watch until they had to get back to their jobs, each giving you hugs and pecks on the cheeks before they left, as the door closed he stood heading for his jacket and grabbing the bag as you watched him with a curious smile. He turned pulling out a small bunch of flowers, smiling at you as he walked to you and handed them over, your smile grew as you accepted them and pulled him down by his tie for a passionate kiss leaving you both breathless as you broke apart.  
“Thank you for the flowers.”  
A breathy chuckle escaped him, “Thought you’d like them. I was wondering if you’d be up for a movie tonight.”  
Sliding his hands around your waist with a hopeful gaze making your smile grow.  
“I don’t have a clue what’s playing.”  
He chuckled again, “I went shopping, I thought I might cook a dinner for you and we could watch one of the movies I’d picked from the other day, so you can stretch out and relax.”  
“Sounds good to me. What are you cooking?”  
He smirked as he moved closer, barely an inch from your lips as he whispered, “It’s a surprise.” Before kissing you again, moaning against your lips as you tossed the flowers on the couch, lifting up curling your arms around his neck sliding your finger through his hair deepening the kiss as he pulled you closer to him, a soft moan came from you as his hand slid down to cup your uninjured ass cheek, brushing your dress up as he did, slowly working his fingers under to trace along your panties underneath before grumbling as he pulled back his hand and broke the kiss with heavy heated panting breaths, “Mmm, I forgot.”  
“Now you’re just teasing.” Gripping his hair and pulling him in for another kiss earning another moan from him followed by a muffled rumbling chuckle as he gripped you again darting his tongue into your mouth, continuing the heated kiss until he felt you shifting your weight off your sore leg, pulling back to whisper, “Let’s get you off your feet.” You let out a grumble, “We can try, just not while your standing up.” Leading you to your bed and kissing you again as he helped you stretch out, kneeling over you, “If anything hurts we’re stopping.” Kissing you passionately while keeping his weight off your hips as your fingers undid his shirt , his smirk reappearing as he straightened up jerking his shirt and tie off as his eyes slid over your body with his darkened lustful gaze. Gently touching his fingers to your thighs and slowly brushing it higher as you let out a quiet chuckle twisting your hips to the side as you raised your leg so he could see the curve of your ass making him chuckle deeply and bite his lip as he raised your dress higher before lowering himself to kiss along your thighs. Sliding his fingertips along your exposed skin drawing a soft moan from you as his eyes raised to meet yours while his fingers slid over your heated core above your panties making you bite your lip again, as his voice came out in a low rumble “If anything hurts, we’re stopping.”  
You nodded as his stroking quickened and his kisses went higher, eventually leaving you in only your socks as he dug through your dresser finding the condoms and pulling one on and climbing back onto the bed behind you on your sides, kissing your back again as his fingers slid back inside you earning a chuckle from you as he started to rub his erection against your wet core, trailing his tongue down the side of your neck as he slowly worked himself inside you. Keeping a slow steady pace thrusting deeply against you as you twisted to face him curling your hand in his hair as you flicked your tongue against his lip triggering a chuckle from him before he slid his against yours with a deep moan as you tightened around him as you reached your climax.   
Quickening his fingers until you moaned loudly against his mouth as the euphoric wave hit you, breaking the kiss with a gasp at the sudden sting in your hip as you panted, his hips pausing for a moment until you said, “Don’t you dare stop.” Making him chuckle as you pulled him in for another kiss having him moan against your mouth as he resumed his thrusting, trailing his kisses down your neck as he cupped your breasts sliding his thumbs across your soft skin before his lips and tongue met them, licking and sucking until his breaths went ragged as moans poured out of him as he neared his climax. Trailing kisses across your shoulder as he pulled behind you again as you forced your hips back against him forcing him to pulse inside you at your walls squeezing tighter around him, after a few harder thrusts he curled around you again after another moan, trailing another round of gentle kisses across your back as he slowly slid out of you. You rolled on your back to pull him in for another round of kisses, though this time far gentler and loving as he carefully laid his leg over yours, “I’m not hurting your hip, am I?”  
You shook your head, “No.” Smirking up at him as he kissed your forehead sliding your right leg against the one he’d laid over your left earning a chuckle from him as he ran his hand over it from your ankle to your thigh following his hand with his eyes and a smirk.  
“It didn’t hurt?”  
His eyes meeting yours as his eyebrows raised with a kind smile, “Just a bit as I finished, then it stopped.”  
His hand ran along your thigh kissing you again, before his eyes met yours again sparkling at you as he purred at you, “I really, really like it when you wear these knee highs, and that dress..” His voice trailing off into a rumbling purr as he kissed you again.  
You giggled and smiled up at him as he pulled back again to look at you lovingly again, “You’re quite irresistible in those suits of yours.” Trailing your finger down the center of his chest earning another deep rumble from him as he smirked at you, “Something I noticed, seeing a man take off a suit, piece by piece, all it reminds me of is those scenes from the movies where the woman slowly shows her thigh highs to a man and slowly rolls them down.”  
His smirk grew as he chuckled and kissed you again letting out a low moan before whispering into your ear, “I’ll have to strip for you next time then.”  
Your finger reached the v at the base of his torso and started to slide back up, “Not until my hip is healed.”  
He chuckled again, “We’ll save it for our day in bed then.” Kissing you again.  
“Mind if I take a bath?”  
“Not at all, need some help getting in the tub?”  
“And out most likely.” Giggling as he kissed you again before climbing off the bed tossing the condom into the trashcan before helping you up and leading you into the bathroom holding you steady as you turned the tap on and plugged the drain, letting him press you against the sink as he slowly slid your socks off peppering kisses down your thighs as he tossed them away as you pulled your hair into a bun.  
When the tub was full his kisses across your legs and stomach paused so he could help you in the hot water after turning the tap off, and curling around your back so you could lean against him, sliding his hands over your stomach as he kissed your neck. “Your hip still sore?”  
“It’s getting better with the soaking.”  
“Good.”  
“Did your Family really call me your Damsel?”  
You bounced as his chest moved with his laughter, “The boys told you that?”  
“They did.”  
He chuckled again as his lips slid across your shoulder again while he drew in a breath, “My Father mentioned once that it seemed like I was trying to rescue you from your supposed cheating boyfriend, that I was treating you like some Damsel in Distress, and I was so terrible at speaking to you I hadn’t learned your name.”  
You stretched out your legs in the large tub sliding your feet and legs against his as his arms slid tighter over your chest as you turned to kiss him on the cheek and rest your forehead against his cheek, “I still haven’t thanked you properly..”  
“You don’t owe me any thanks, I do understand why you chose to keep it from me this soon into our relationship, but I am exactly where I’m supposed to be, curled around you keeping you safe and happy.” Kissing across your shoulder again, “Did you have a nickname for me?”  
“Mostly it was Hot Guy from upstairs or your apartment number, though Faramir did call you Prince Charming once.” Making you bounce again from his laughter.  
“Fitting I suppose, with you being my Damsel.” You giggled and reached for the small bottle of soap, opening it and starting to rub it over your skin hearing him chuckle as he slid it out of your hand pouring some in his hand before setting it down, rubbing it between his palms before running them over your back gently as you started on your legs, giggling again as he slid his fingers over them as you raised them out of the water, when you were finished with scrubbing you, you leaned forward grabbing his soap and turning to him as he smirked stealing a kiss. “Your turn.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Why can’t I smell of apples like you?” Kissing you again.  
“I can’t like you smelling like pine trees?” smirking at him earning a chuckle in return as he grabbed your legs sliding you closer to him, eyeing your body through the water as you got closer with a smile.  
“Go ahead then.” Chuckling as you poured some into your hand, slid them together and ran them across his shoulders and down his chest as he lifted to his knees in front of you and turned when you were done with his chest, smirking widely at you when he saw your eyes and hands lingering across his skin and unable to hold his laughter as you’d done the same on his back, “Enjoying yourself?”   
A soft moan escaping him as you pressed against his back curling your arms around to his chest, pulling him so you could whisper into his ear, “Of Course I am, aren’t you?”   
Kissing along his shoulders as the contented rumblings came from him as your lips brushed along his skin, turning his head to face you, “Immensely.” Before turning to curl around you again and holding you against his chest after draining some of the water and adding more hot water for you, staying curled together for a bit longer until he helped you out and kissed you after drying you off and curling you in the towel he’d grabbed for you.  
.  
You grabbed a new pair of panties and a matching bra pulling them on as Thorin went for his clothes in his bag that was still in your closet, his head popping out as you grabbed his shirt that you had borrowed and held it in the doorway for him, “I washed your shirt that I borrowed.”  
“Which one was it?”  
“The blue sweater from your chair.”  
He smiled as he eyed the large blue sweater as he pulled on his grey t shirt over his jeans, “Keep it, I found yours the other day, I wondered how you got back down here without it.” Moving closer and smiling wider as you pulled it on, helping you smooth it down around your sides while you rolled up the sleeves before puling him down for another kiss. “I’m going to go get the food for dinner.” Kissing you again before grabbing his clothes and shoving them in his bag and leaving to head upstairs as you went to put his flowers in a vase before adding another pair of knee high socks.  
.  
When he came back you were tossing your dirty clothes in your basket after remaking your bed, smiling at you as he set down the large bag of food on your kitchen counter as you stepped into the kitchen, eyeing the bag still draped over his shoulder as he leaned in to kiss you again before heading into the bedroom to drop off his new set of clothes and laying your shirt on your dresser before returning to see you peeking into the bag. Gently curling around you, “Nah nah nah, no peaking.”   
Pulling you to the living room and settling you into the couch with another round of loving kisses before heading off to cook, your hands reached up to brush your bangs behind your ear as you settled back trying to guess the meal by your nose alone containing your giggles at his humming, closing your eyes listening to the slow and steady tune his rich baritone voice carried through your kitchen and into your apartment.   
The tune warming your heart as you pondered at what song it was and how his voice would transform the tune, that deep rumbling voice always being part of your weakness for the already incredibly attractive man, the sound of the stove being turned off pulling you out of your thoughts before hearing him walk up behind you wrapping a blindfold around your eyes as he whispered, “No peaking now.” Making you giggle as he kissed your cheek before heading off to get the dishes to set the table in front of you, even through the blindfold you could sense his eyes sliding over you curled up in his long sweater and the strips of skin along your thighs peeking out above your long socks.  
You could hear the cushions being taken off the couch around you and laid out on the floor followed by a match being lit and glasses being set out on the table before a movie being put in your dvd player, letting out a giggle as he sat down beside you kissing your cheek as he undid the blindfold and gently removed it. Shooting you another sparkling smile before you glanced at the table, candlelit with steak dinner with several boiled and seasoned vegetables and mashed potatoes for the sides with two glasses of iced tea and two smaller glasses with a bottle of whiskey with a single red rose laid out beside it, your smile growing as you looked at all of it, “I can’t believe you did all this.”  
His hand lifting to brush along your cheek, “I wanted it to be perfect for you, thought of bringing wine first but Boromir mentioned before that you don’t drink wine and Faramir said you like whiskey, which goes perfectly with the steaks. You can drink It right, with the medicine?”  
You giggled again, “I haven’t taken any since yesterday, don’t plan on it today so It should be fine.”  
He smiled again helping you down onto the cushions before pouring you both small glasses of the whiskey, closing it and setting it back down before handing you your glass, smiling at you as he tapped his glass to yours before you both took a sip before setting them down. His eyes dropped to the table before being turned back to you as your fingers wrapped around his chin, making him smile wider as you pulled him in for another kiss. Curling your hands around his neck holding the kiss, both letting out soft hums before finally breaking apart, “It’s perfect thank you.”  
He spoke out in a panting voice, “You haven’t even tasted it yet.”  
“It smells delicious. You have an incredible voice you know.” Making him chuckle as you stole another kiss and turned to his meal.  
“I’ll have to sing for you sometime then if you’d like.”  
Your eyes met again as you smiled at him, “I would, very much.”  
Enjoying the movie curled against his chest after you’d both finished his meal, still sipping on the whiskey between kisses once it was over, then helping him clean up before pulling him back to bed for more heated kisses before he curled you across his chest again so you could sleep.  
His alarm waking you both, having another round of kissing as you helped him into his suit he’d brought for work after brushing his teeth and trimming his beard before heading out, you spent most of your morning lounging after your breakfast, looking over the papers that Faramir would be coming to pick up that morning. His stop was quick, dropping off your mail as he picked up files before leaving as Theodred came to help you through another round of stretches triggering another round of pain in your hip leaving only one option for you, you found your last spare key and wrote out a note for Thorin slipping it inside and limping your way upstairs to slide it under his door before limping back to your apartment, locking it, making yourself a lunch and taking a pain pill to help you sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Your dreams slipping from sweet to heated, each centered around Thorin and ending with you being curled up in his arms as those piercing blue eyes poured into yours, how you’d managed to stumble into the heart of such an incredible man you’d never be able to guess, it was easy to fall for him but you’d never have guessed he could have been this caring or as focused on you as he had this past few days. Your entire body sinking deeper into your warm cocoon, soon enough growing warmer as a set of lips pressed against your cheek as a deep voice started singing to you in Khuzdul feeling a warm hand gently stroking your back slowly pulling you out of your dreams.  
.  
Yet another long day of paperwork and having to deal with another of his more tedious cases in which the lawyers he was up against did their best to drag out this case as long as they possibly could, eagerly finding his way to your apartment only to find the door locked and barely able to control the growl attempting to escape him while Dwalin said, “Maybe she made a stop at the Bakery.”  
Thorin let out a grumble as he pulled out his phone sending you a text asking if you’d gone out as they turned to head back up to their apartment, leaning back against the wall with a huff, “She didn’t mention anything about having to stop by work, she should be in bed resting.”  
Dwalin, “Well, you remember what Boromir said, she’s hard to keep in one place for long.”  
Thorin tried and failed to fight his smirk, “Still, doesn’t mean I won’t try.” Pulling off the wall to start their walk to their door, pulling out his key to unlock the door and opening it for Dwalin who paused in the doorway glancing down curiously before bending down to lift the small note you’d left, opening it while Thorin glanced over his shoulder.  
“My hip was throbbing after Theodred came to help me stretch it out, had to take one of my pills, if I’m still asleep and you wanted in, here’s my spare key. If you wanted to stay up in your place I’ll text you tomorrow when I get up.”  
Dwalin chuckled as Thorin grabbed the note and the key with a smirk aimed at his Cousin as he headed to grab some files he’d need for work the next day and another set of clothes, “Why would I stay up here when she’s left me a key?”  
Dwalin chuckled again, “Good, thought about inviting Dean over, gives us the place to ourselves.”  
Thorin came back out with his things tucked in his arms, “Just don’t be too loud, you can hear practically everything down there.”  
Dwalin, “Really?”  
Thorin let out a quick chuckle, “She mentioned hearing us arguing over what shelves were whose in the fridge. So yes, almost everything, no wonder she was so tense about talking with us.”  
Dwalin let out a quick laugh, “I’ll do my best to keep it down, though Dean does get a bit excited.”  
Thorin hugged his Cousin, “Have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Dwalin, “Mhmm, will do, give the little lady a hug for me.”  
Thorin, “I will.” Smiling as he slid the key in his hand making his way downstairs, walking back in the elevator then back to your door, taking in a quick breath before unlocking your door and heading inside locking the door behind him and making his way to your room.  
Laying his bag and clothes on your dresser before changing into a pair of sweats adding his clothes to the pile and heading to the bed, smiling at you seeing you laid out on your stomach snuggling your pillow, kneeling by your side kissing your forehead and softly whispering, “Sweetheart?” His smile growing as you let out a soft grumble rubbing your head against your pillow, drawing in a quick breath pulling back the covers so he could slide into bed, stretching out and gently sliding you back onto his chest pushing your pillow out to your other side as you curled on top of him. Sliding his hand across your cheek pressing a kiss to your forehead and curling his arms around you sliding his hand across your back humming an old tune passed down in his family, on the second loop of the song he started to softly sing the words keeping his smile as he sang, feeling you slowly waking up and snuggling tighter against his chest before grabbing his phone to order dinner for both of you before starting a second loop of singing.  
.  
Your smile grew as his words finally grew clearer sliding your hands up across his chest, your eyes fighting to open, “It’s a beautiful song.”  
His singing paused, “It’s been in my Family for generations. Feeling better?”  
“My hips better, still sore, but it should just be a few days now until it stops being a nuisance.”  
“Hmm. I’ll just have to think of other ways to keep you curled up with me then.”  
You let out a giggle, “No risk in that part, between shifts I will snuggle with you each chance I get.”  
He chuckled, “Hungry? I ordered food, should be here soon.”  
You let out a soft groan, “Starving.” Your fingers sliding over his chest slowly drawing a rumble from him, locking your eyes with his while raising your head, “How was work?”  
He let out a breath, “More of the same, latest case still drawing it out as long as they can manage. Thank you for the note, letting me in.”  
“Thought I should or you might camp outside till I woke up.”  
He let out a chuckle, “Considered it.” His hand brushing along your cheek, “Left it by your other keys, didn’t want to assume I could keep it, though until you’re back to normal I hope you don’t mind me hanging on to it.”  
You smirked up at him sliding higher closing the distance pressing your lips to his laying flat against his chest as his arms tightened around your back, a knock sounding on the door earning a joint groan as your kiss broke, he quickly kissed you again before sliding out from under you grabbing his wallet to grab the food and pay for it.  
When the door closed he turned to see you slowly walking to your kitchen eyeing the black tank top and green lace panties you had underneath, pausing as you got halfway pressing your fingers to your forehead with a soft groan, your head started spinning, swaying on your feet, Thorin quickly set the food down on the table behind the couch and heading to grab you, curling his arms around you lifting you against his chest carrying you to the couch, “Here, relax, I’ll get the drinks and plates.” Settling you down safely against a pile of pillows pressing a kiss to your lips again before heading to get everything and bring it over to the small table in front of the couch giving you a smile as he set it all out for you and pulled the cushions to the ground so you could curl against him and eat your food.  
“Thank you.”  
He smiled down at you locking his eyes with yours, “You don’t need to thank me, I’m here to take care of you and keep you happy. Your head still spinning?”  
“Just the meds, it’ll wear off with the food.”  
“If you want more later let me know, I’ll order more.”  
“This should be good.”  
He kissed your cheek then spotted the stack of movies he’d bought from the other day and smiled as he grabbed one at random, putting it on when he rejoined your side, curling his arm back around your back, both watching the cheesy romance flick he’d grabbed doing your best to control your laughter at how it followed the common pattern that most of the films in that genre followed.  
Helping him clean up putting the food away, forcing a shiver to run through him by sliding your hand across his back unexpected, he let out a chuckle glancing back at you while your lips gently pressed against his back, sliding your hands along his sides and around his sides, sliding over his abs triggering a shallow breath to escape him as bumps rose across his torso near your finger’s path.  
Your lips gently brushing across the skin of his back between the kisses you trailed across his shoulders working your hands higher on his chest hearing the soft moan he’d let out as your fingers brushed his hard nipples, biting his lip as your fingers trailed the dip in his chest slowly to his waistband, quickly gripping your hands before turning and kissing you passionately. Reaching down to lift you to the counter and leaning over your bent legs, letting out a hum as you carefully spread your legs as best as you could, gripping his hips and pulling him closer to you as he deepened the kiss feeling your hand slip into his pants to start stroking him, eventually finding yourselves back in bed with him stretched out behind you sucking and kissing every inch of your skin that he could reach as he thrust behind you until you both finished and you rolled over for another round of passionate kisses.  
Staying in bed curled together until you both headed for another shared bath before he helped you redress in his large sweater with another pair of panties he picked for you, lifting you back against his chest carrying you out for another movie and curling you against his chest covering you both while he stretched out. A few hours later you woke from another nap, raising your head glancing at Thorin’s face relaxed into a soft smile, lips barely parted as a deep snore came from them drawing a quiet chuckle from you, adjusting your legs you slid out of his grip waking him as his arms shifted from your back.  
His eyes blinking you into focus before he gave you a sleepy smile, standing to follow you back to bed after shutting off the lights before sliding into bed, “You should sleep in a bed, can’t have you being sore tomorrow.”  
Letting out a breathy chuckle he pulled you in for another kiss while you settled into a comfortable position with you stretched over his chest again.  
..  
His alarm sounded forcing his chest to raise higher as he woke, your arm reaching out to shut off his alarm through a group of grumbles that rolled out of Thorin while his eyes blinked open, followed by a sleepy smile spreading across his face, gently brushing is hand across your cheek, “I can’t possibly imagine a better way to wake up than with you curled in my arms.”  
The glow in his eyes nearly leaving you speechless as your cheeks heated up, “I..”  
A deep chuckle escaped him as he slid you higher on his chest cupping your cheek holding his lips barely touching yours whispering with a smirk, “You’re blushing.” Pressing a passionate kiss to your lips, humming as you deepened his kiss sliding your hands around his neck and into his hair while he rolled you onto your back gently, adjusting the blanket around you, doing his best to keep his full weight off of your hip, curling your legs around him, his hand firmly sliding along your leg breaking your kiss to start gently kissing along your jaw. Through your shaky breaths he whispered, “Why did you blush?”  
Locking his eyes with yours again adoringly, stroking his fingers gently along the dips of your collarbone, “You’re incredible.”  
His smirk returning, “That can’t be all of it.”  
“I haven’t heard that before, you’re incredible and you’re saying it to me, even Cellery, it..”  
His hand brushed your cheek again, “You can talk about him if you want, whenever you want, you can talk to me about anything.”  
“It wasn’t, sentimental or adoring.” Your eyes watching his gentle nod, “It was more familiar I suppose, I mean he’d tell me if he thought I looked nice, but it wasn’t all dates and snuggling and flowers, I still loved him, but it, it was just, different, I’m not used to any of this.”  
He cupped your cheek leaning in again to whisper, “Good, I don’t want you to ever get used to it.” Gently kissing you, “For a hundred years every chance I get I hope to keep you blushing.” Kissing you again deeper this time pulling your legs around him tighter while your hands ran through his hair as his tongue slid into your mouth twisting against yours through his muffled moan, the kiss broke with a grumble from him as you said, “You’re going to be late.”  
He grumbled again starting a trail of kisses from your cheek then down your neck as his hands gently slid from your legs to up under your shirt as he whispered in a low growl, “Good.”  
A giggle escaped you as his lips and hands hungrily slid across your skin, your hands dropping to jerk off and toss away your shirt allowing him full access to your exposed chest while his hand slid between your thighs to start stroking your core, soon finding himself being helped out of his sweats, lowering himself onto you again after grabbing a condom to slide on, “You sure you want me on top?”  
You nodded, “I’ll let you know if it hurts, just be gentle.”  
He kissed you again as he slowly slid inside you, allowing you to adjust under him, curling your leg around him again whispering with another smirk, “I can be gentle.” Starting his thrusts above you triggering a setoff soft moans from you between his heated kisses, sharing a climax then quickly carrying you to the shower where you both helped each other clean up then dry off, his eyes scanning over your naked form before him as you helped him into his suit as he finished his morning routine, kissing you again as a knock sounded on the door followed by Dwalin’s voice calling for his Cousin. Thorin chuckled leading you into your bedroom sliding open your underwear drawer and grabbing barely there pair of bright blue lacey underwear and the bra that matched with a smirk and a glimmer shining in his eyes, “Wear these for me?” You giggled again giving him a nod grabbing them from him, leaning into his next kiss as he stole another squeeze on your bottom before heading out, “I’ll see you after.”  
“See you after.” Giving him a small wave as he turned to glance back at you from your front door before you shut the door to your bedroom to block Dwalin’s view, listening as Dwalin started giving him a hard time about them nearly going to be late, holding back your giggles you heard him relock your door before their steps and voices disappeared down the hall. Your eyes dropping to the pair of panties and bra that he’d chosen with a smirk as you raised them higher, heading to the bathroom to finish drying off before your morning routine and pulling on his choices, happy he’d chosen one of your more comfortable matching sets of lingerie, your ring tone breaking through your daydream.  
.  
Lifting the phone to your ear, “Morning Daddy.”  
“Morning Angel, how are you feeling today?”  
“Much better, hip’s nearly back to normal already, Theodred’s stretches have helped.”  
“Good, good, listen, the reason I called, I got word Timothy Hensen got the court date settled for 9am today, feel up to it?”  
A smirk slid across your face, “I’ll need a ride, but consider me there.”  
“Good, Boromir’s on his way, Faramir’s grabbing the last of the documents from the office he’ll meet you in the courtroom, looks like your plan worked, sending out word you were in the hospital.”  
You let out a giggle, “I look forward to seeing his face when he sees me, I’ll see you soon.”  
“Sure thing Angel, can’t wait to see him fall apart in open court.” Chuckling, “I’ll let you get ready, see you soon.”  
Hanging up as you headed into your closet and grabbing one of your dresses for work after pulling on a pair of sheer thigh highs, pulling the black dress that covered nearly your entire chest baring your arms, tight around your torso and hanging loosely around your hips to your knees before heading to your bathroom pulling your hair back into a braided bun with your bangs tucked behind your ear before adding minimal makeup then choosing your most comfortable black wedge heels with overlapping thick straps across the top. Then heading for your file bag for work, quickly skimming it as you made a quick meal for yourself, finishing the meal as Boromir arrived, heading in and offering a whistle as he looked you over, “Fabulous as always Sis, might as well give him something to look at while you tear him apart,” Reaching into the small closet by the door and grabbing your dark grey fitted suit jacket to cover your dress and helping you into it before escorting you down to the car.  
His eyes turning to you as you giggled, “Can’t believe he fell for it.”  
Boromir chuckled, “Why wouldn’t he jump at the chance to handle this with anyone but you.”  
The elevator doors opened and he led you the short way out to his car, his eyes dropping to your shoes, “You sure you can handle those today?”  
“I’ll be fine, besides, have to keep up the appearances.” Boromir smirked closing your door and walking around the car to climb in himself, starting his car and making the short drive to the courthouse. His eyes locking with yours as you both climbed out once he’ parked in his assigned spot, “Don’t worry, brought the pills for after, already cut up so you won’t have to carry me inside.”  
Boromir chuckled curling his arm around your back, “You barely weigh anything Sis, carrying you isn’t a problem. Did you tell Thorin you’d be in today?”  
“He already headed in to work, didn’t want to disturb him, he’s got a lot to handle right now with his cases.”  
Boromir nodded, “Right, that Tallend case, hate to be on that goose-chase.” His hand gripping your side tighter as he smirked, “Perhaps he might need a hand with it when he hears about this.” You let out a giggle as you headed into the courthouse gaining more than a few shocked reactions from the people while passing them.  
.  
Thorin and Dwalin both reached their office only to hear word about the largest case of the year suddenly jumping into the days docket in the courthouse, leaving their tedious researching for their Tallend case until after the short bench trial scheduled for that day, hoping to gain seats in the gallery for the show wishing to learn which poor Prosecutor had been saddled with this case.   
The whispers around them grew as they entered, the crowd eyeing them curiously searching for clues to weather or not they were the ones going against Timothy Hensen, eventually searching the next group of Lawyers who had filed in for the show just before Hensen and his Client Dyllon Brambor arrived triggering a deadly silence followed by another trickling of whispers as they stood near the bench by the doors to the courtroom they were scheduled to appear in.   
Hensen’s head turned noticing the Durins who were whispering to each other in Khuzdul eyeing him and his client, a smirk stretched across Hensen’s face as he strutted over to greet them smugly, nodding to the both of them, “Thorin, Dwalin, I see you’ve made it out into the sunshine for once, through the massive shadows from the stacks of paperwork from that Tallend case.”  
Thorin smirked back, switching to the common tongue, “I’m surprised to see you in court so soon, last we heard your case wasn’t due till after New Years.”  
Hensen, “Well, we decided, why wait?” His smirk holding until his eyes darted towards the direction the growing whispers had come from then quickly dropping as his mouth opened in shock, both Durins turned their heads curiously, smirks sliding across their faces seeing you heading straight for Hensen with a confident stride.  
.  
The crowd parted while you neared the courtroom, your eyes landing on Hensen at the Durin’s sides, Thorin’s smirk nearly forcing a blush over your cheeks as his eyes slid over you taking in your figure and secret lingerie he knew to be hiding under your work attire, closing the distance between you while Hensen did his best to regain his composure after your surprise appearance.  
Hensen forced a smirk on his face looking down at you doing his best to hide the fear in his eyes, “Jaqi Pear.” Letting out a long breath as he eyed your figure, “Long time since Law School.”  
Your face broke into a large smirk paired with a spark flashing through your eyes triggering a beaming sense of pride in the Durins bringing their smirks back, “And yet you still can’t look me straight in the eye, or face me in open court.” His smirk dropping, “Guess your client isn’t as eager to spend Christmas with his Family as he let on.” Your eyes darting to the Durins then back to Hensen, “I’ll see you inside.” Turning to meet Boromir’s side just as Faramir met his side who opened the door for you and followed you inside as Brambor rushed over to his Lawyer’s side grabbing his arm pulling him to the side, loudly whispering, “I thought you said she was in the Hospital!! Wouldn’t be out for weeks!!”  
Thorin and Dwalin caught Boromir’s head nod to the side inviting them inside, both glancing at the panicking Lawyer and Client before heading inside, Thorin walked to your side on the opposite side of the small wooden divider, smirking at you as he asked in thick Khuzdul, “You’re supposed to be in bed.” His eyes darting to your hidden lingerie again before meeting yours again.  
“Got the call this morning, this wasn’t supposed to happen for another few months, didn’t think he’d have jumped so fast when he heard I was out.”  
Dwalin, “He said you’d be out for weeks.”  
“I may have over exaggerated when I was last in the office.” Smirking up at him.  
Thorin did his best to contain his chuckle as Hensen and Brambor entered taking their spots, “I can’t wait to see this.” Both of them turning to claim their seats as the guard appeared announcing the case and the arrival of Judge Treebeard, the tall elderly man eyeing the room with a stern expression before claiming his seat and allowing the trial to start, the Durins along with the rest of the packed courtroom listening intently as you both gave your opening statements and you eased through your first few witnesses and experts, each question driving Hensen’s shoulders lower with your attacks aimed at everything he’d hoped would be overlooked, everything that no other Lawyer had taken the countless hours to search through mountains of nearly two decades worth of criminal records and background information on Brambor.   
Nearly 30 years spent brutally attacking both Men and Women, most cases never making it to court and the ones that did always got dropped for various reasons, but this time there was no escaping for him, stupidly finding himself caught on tape and leaving DNA behind, but with one of their latest motions they had gotten his history thrown out of court unless he brought it up himself in his questioning and cross examinations. Three hours in you’d finally gotten what you wanted, Brambor had smugly urged his Lawyer to put him on the stand, proudly claiming to be able to outsmart you, attempting and failing to, soon enough finding him stumbling straight into bringing up, not just one of his prior victim’s names but making a joke about what he’d done to her.  
Facing your desk eyeing your notes to grab the next file you were going to read off of the Durins caught the spark in your eyes as he continued his story about his past crime, then a familiar head tilt as your shoulders rolled back triggered a memory in the Durin’s minds from their old debate team in College, both remembering you, the small girl that had nearly left them in furious tears as you shredded their every defense. Your face remaining blank as you turned back to Brambor spotting Hensen covering his face for a moment knowing there was no way they could bring the case back now after this as you read from the long list of crimes he’d been accused of and had been tried for, each causing a larger smirk from Brambor as he elaborated on each charge ending with, “And none of that matters ‘cuz the Judge said you couldn’t use any of that!!”  
Even the Judge rolled his eyes before he leaned over to say, “My exact specifications were they could not be brought into the case unless you brought it up.”  
Brambor’s expression dropped as he turned to face his Lawyer catching the glare buried in his defeated posture and expression as you said, “All of those crimes are the proof for a history of violence and brutality, and yet you still missed some.”  
Brambor’s eyebrows pressed together as his face slowly slid into a scowl, “That’s all of it!”  
“Most, but not all, there were still the others before ’98.”  
He leaned forward gripping the rail before him, “Nadia is so dead after this! I paid her nearly 3 million to keep her greedy ungrateful mouth shut!! That contract of hers said she couldn’t say a word!!”  
The Guard stepped forward to push him back farther in his seat as the Judge told him to stay calm as you continued, “Nadia didn’t say a word about anything.”  
He tired to push forward against the Guard’s grip, “Then just how did you hear about it?!”  
“During the entire time, even before the judge, no one else was involved? No one else knew?” Walking back to your table to set down the sheet in your hand.  
He shot you a smug grin, “Only Tony, but you’d never hear it from him!”  
“Tony Braddea?” Turning to face him again leaning against your table on your fingers, doing your best to ignore the painful throbbing in your hip as you leaned all your weight onto your good leg tucking your other foot behind it.  
He let out a curt laugh, “Tony Bracciolidea! Braddea never pulled his head out of the dirt long enough to get things done the Brambor Family way!”  
You gave him a quick nod, then glanced to the Judge who met your gaze raising an amused eyebrow unsure of what you’d head to next, a small smile sliding across your face, “No further questions Your Honor.”  
He nodded trying to hide his smile as you took your seat, carefully crossing your ankles and leaning onto your good hip as the Judge glanced at Hensen who stood and said, “Defense rests Your Honor.” Dropping heavily back into his seat as Brambor was released back to his seat, Hensen drew in a shaky breath as he glanced over his sheet with notes on what he’d hoped his closing statement would be before standing and giving a revised version of it then returning begrudgingly back to his Client’s side as you stood to give yours before the Jury got called out for their deliberation.  
.  
The Judge and the gallery cleared out as you, your Brothers and the Durins all filed into a small meeting room down the hall, as the door closed behind you you’d found your way to the table drawing in a shaky breath, Thorin rushed to your side noticing your shaking hand that you’d raised to your forehead to brush your bangs out of your face, his hand reaching out to stroke your back as he leaned in closer to you, “You alright?”  
You turned to face him drawing in a deep breath adding a nod, “Ya, just, a long time on my feet.”  
Boromir handed you a granola bar he’d pulled out of his bag along with a quarter of one of your pain pills as Faramir opened the bottle of juice he had brought for you, you slowly started eating the granola bar as the Durins went into a full swing praising your attack against Hensen, eying the portion of the pill in your hand as you sipped on your juice between bites before handing the pill back to Boromir.  
Thorin’s eyes darting down at the exchange, “You’re in pain, take it.”  
You glanced up at him, “Not till the Jury comes back, I can’t be out of it when they give the verdict.”  
As his mouth opened to reply the door opened as a Guard informed your group that the Jury was back with a decision, Thorin let out a quick breath, “Right after…”  
“I’m taking it and going home, I know the rules.”  
Thorin shot you a smirk in response to yours before following you back to the courtroom, soon again finding your way out to the parking garage to file back into your cars after the guilty verdict earning him a life sentence while the Police were informed of his hidden accomplice, Thorin opened your door for you with an adoring gaze letting out a gravely whisper, “You were truly terrifying today, brought back a few memories from School.”  
You giggled up at him before climbing in, “I’ll see you after work.”  
“Yes you will.” Eying your legs as you pulled them in and crossed them as Dwalin leaned in to say, “Get some rest Love, you’ve earned it.”  
You giggled again, “I will Dwalin.” Waving at them as Thorin closed the door and they made their way back to their car to head back to their office spending the whole drive talking about you.  
..  
As you reached the start of your block you finally took your portion of the pain pill as Faramir ordered your Chinese food before they helped you upstairs and out of your shoes and jacket before giving you large hugs and headed back to work after paying for your food that just arrived, leaving you curled back up on the couch eating nearly your whole order as you put on a daytime court drama. Sinking deeper into your resting place after putting your leftovers away then settling back in your spot diving back into your show before slipping into a nap and waking a few hours later to a blaring infomercial about some new form of bleach, your hand gripped the remote to shut it off and turn it to something else as your phone chimed beside you in your purse. Pulling it out you spotted the message from Thorin, “Hungry? We’re on our way home.”  
“I’m always hungry.”  
His smirk grew as he read your words, quickly replying, “Good, I’ll cook you something. Still wearing that dress?”  
You bit your lip containing a giggle, “Yes.”  
“Good, I can’t wait to take it off of you.”  
After work he headed up to his place to drop off his work bag, their heavy footsteps could be heard across your ceiling, the quicker of the two you assumed to be Thorin’s, heading through to drop off his work bag since it was his Friday giving you the weekend off together before having to head back to his tedious schedule, eagerly heading back to your apartment downstairs with the dinner supplies he’d bought on their way home including a new box of condoms. Your head turned to the doorway as Thorin unlocked your door and slipped inside with a smirk before locking it again and heading over to you, at your new spot standing beside the couch, giving you a quick kiss, “Relax Darling, I’ve got the meal handled. Your hip hurt still?”  
“It stopped, much better now.” You followed him into the kitchen leaning back on the counter until he set down the bags and crossed the short distance between you, grabbing your hips and lifting you onto the counter.  
“Relax.” Giving you another kiss then turning to start cooking, you leaned back against your hands behind you as he filled you in on the rest of his day before heading back to kiss you again while he carried you to your table, setting out the meal and offering you the single rose he’d somehow managed to hide from you.  
You let out a giggle accepting it, “Thank you, it’s beautiful. Soon I’ll have enough flowers to start my own shop.”  
Thorin chuckled before kissing you again, “I brought more than flowers Darling.”  
You leaned forward as he took his seat beside you, “Really? What might that be?”  
He smirked at you, “You’ll have to wait and see.” Grabbing his glass of juice and holding it up to you, “Congratulations on your win today.” You let out another giggle raising your glass to tap against his, “When you’re fully healed we’ll have a proper toast.” Taking a sip as he watched you do the same before starting to eat.  
His eyes locked on yours in a nearly teasing way while you filled him in on the entire time you’d been on your case, how you had managed to find all the information you had uncovered and how you’d known to head down that route to get past his Lawyer, Henson, who was notoriously known for being normally ruthless to everyone but you.  
“So how did you get to him, I can’t think of anyone who could get over on him since he started at his firm.”  
You smirked at him, “He tried to best me in Law School, I suppose after several years of falling in 4th after me and my Brothers it sort of sealed his spot, he’s avoided facing me openly since our last debate team inter school challenge, he took it really hard, much worse than you and Dwalin did in the regionals.” Thorin’s smirk grew, “Though at least you two put the effort in behind your arguments, dug for the facts, Hensen’s always chosen the easiest cases with all the clear cut answers.”  
Thorin, “That’s part of the reason why we got placed on Tallend’s case.”  
You smirked at him coyly asking, “Have you gotten to their automotive records yet?”  
His eyebrow rose, “And why would I check those?”  
You shrugged at him, “Call it, due diligence.”  
His smirk came back, “And just how did you stumble across this, ‘due diligence’ of yours?”  
“You forget I work in the records department most of the time, part of my job is sorting through each file that comes in, I stumble across things from time to time.”  
“I’ll do that first thing when I get back in two days.”  
“You’re off?”  
“I rarely get a full weekend, but I plan to make the most of it. When are you due back at the Bakery?”  
“2 days, have to make a cake for a child’s birthday party, plus a couple dozen cupcakes.”  
“Good, then I get you all to myself.”  
“Unless My Family throws a celebratory dinner or something, then you’ll just have to share.”  
“As long as I get you alone again after.”  
..  
When your meal was finished he cleared the table placing the dishes in the dishwasher and starting it before rejoining you with something behind his back that he’d grabbed from the freezer, heading to your side eyeing your figure as you stood, kissing you and pressing you back against the table whispering, “Keep your eyes closed.”  
A giggle escaped you while you heard him setting something down on the table beside you before kissing you again softly and sliding his hands around your middle, trailing kisses along your jaw smirking at your soft gasps and moans as his hands and lips slid over you before you heard him open the package beside you whispering, “You look incredible in this dress.” Pressing a chaste kiss to your lips earning another soft gasp from you as his fingers slid along your jaw and his thumb slowly brushed along your lips before gently slipping between your lips as they parted, a breathy chuckle escaping him as your tongue flicked against his thumb, his other hand slowly raising a chocolate covered strawberry to claim his thumbs spot.   
Another soft gasp escaped you as the cold chocolate grew closer to your lips, a smile forming as you asked, “Chocolate?” The faint scent triggering your guess earning a chuckle from him while he slid it gently along your lips before allowing it to meet your eager tongue, sliding it between your parted lips then softly saying, “Now bite.”  
Another giggle escaping from you while your lips met again trying to contain the chocolate and the juice from the piece of strawberry that you had bitten off, “Mmm, delicious.”  
A chuckle escaping him as he raised it again, kissing you passionately leaving you gasping for a breath before sliding the strawberry back across your lips, teasing you with it again before allowing you another bite before claiming another kiss, repeating the actions until the strawberry was gone, claiming one last heated kiss as he cupped you drawing you closer to him. His hands falling to your legs sliding up them gently, sliding his fingers along the band of your thigh highs, pressing more kisses along your neck as your hands met the bottom hem of his jacket, slowly sliding up to help him out of it, his hands leaving your thighs momentarily to shrug his way out of it tossing it across the table as his tongue darted out to meet yours while his hands slid back to your thighs.  
His feet kicking out of his shoes while your hands slid up his chest landing on his tie, pulling it free from his collar and starting to unbutton your way down his chest, finally freeing his chest for your fingers to lightly brush along his bare skin earning another muffled moan from him while his hand slid from your thighs gently upwards under your skirt to cup your bottom pulling you closer against him.  
Tracing along his belt you heard another chuckle from him as he broke your kiss whispering, “Open your eyes.” Once again you followed his order, still sliding along his belt as his eyes bored into yours eyeing another strawberry, “You want another?” You nodded shooting him a smirk as he leaned in to kiss you again, pulling back he undid his cuff links with his teeth and shook his arms free from his shirt adding it over his jacket pulling you forward a step and turning you as he spun a chair to face you with his foot and sitting on it eyeing you hungrily, “Turn for me.” Smirking again you started turning until he gripped your middle, “Slowly” before loosening his grip, keeping his hands to slide over you, his hands once again dipping under your skirt to raise it so he could cup you under it, when your turn had finished he gently pulled you closer to him raising another strawberry gently to your lips with a smirk, just as you bit into it his fingers slid up between your thighs brushing against your core triggering another moan from you as he bit his lip before purring, “All I could think of in court was tearing this dress off of you with my hands as I pulled off your panties with my teeth.” Another moan escaping you as his fingers stroked your now wet panties firmly as his darkened eyes met yours with a playful glare, raising the strawberry to your lips again, “Hold it.” Smirking as you followed his order so his hand could freely slide around your back to unzip your dress, “Now pull it off.”  
Biting his lip as you smirked with the strawberry still between your teeth as you gripped the dress and pulled it up over your head earning a gasp from him seeing his hidden prize under your teasing layers, his free hand sliding across your bare stomach and thighs while his thumb met your nub triggering another soft moan from you as his lips slid across your bare skin kissing what he could reach before gripping the strawberry puling back as you rocked against his hand yearning for more, “Another bite.” Allowing you to chew and swallow it, “And the rest,” popping the rest in your mouth before sucking the melted chocolate and strawberry juice from his fingers before sliding his hand around your middle, “Can you sit down for me?” Gently pulling you into his lap working his fingers harder as he kissed you passionately, keeping you in his lap rocking against his hand as he cupped, kissed, licked and sucked across your now bare chest after he undid it while your finger ran through his hair before he turned settling you down on the table.  
His fingers trailing along the waistband of the now soaked panties, “I can take these off?” You nodded and he let out a chuckle, “I can’t hear you.” Brushing his thumb against your clit again triggering a gasp from you, raising his eyebrow looking up at you before you squeaked out a soft “Yes” his smirk returning, “I don’t think I caught that Darling” stroking it again earning another moan from you before you answered again, louder this time, “Yes.”  
His fingers retreating back to your waistband purring out, “As you wish” pressing kisses along your hips as he gently slid the soaked garment off of you and settled you back on the table pressing harder kisses along your hips and thighs as his fingers stroked you again, “Lay back.”  
A moan and giggle escaped you as you followed his order getting one last glimpse at his darkened eyes as his tongue eagerly dove inside you forcing another gasp from you, eventually to be replaced by his fingers, your legs curled over his shoulders while your fingers brushed through his hair as he had you arching through your moans and gasps for two climaxes before drawing his fingers from inside you, sucking them clean and kissing up your chest, brushing his restricted bulge beneath his pants against your core as he kissed your mouth passionately earning a mutual moan between your mouths. “You want me here or on the bed?”  
Your hand sliding from his hair around the back of his neck, “Bed” A smirk running across his lips kissing you again gripping your thighs and lifting you against his chest and carrying you to the bed, gently laying you down as he teasingly removed his belt then dropped it, shaking his head as you moved to quicken his pace, heading away from you to grab another condom leaving it between his teeth as he slowly undid his pants and let them fall, pulling off his socks one at a time dropping them to the pile as well as your eyes dropped to the pulsing bulge fighting to escape from his briefs. Finally sliding them down as well before tearing the small package between his teeth and covering himself from the tip to his base as he slowly crawled over to you, kissing along your legs as he slowly slid each of your thigh highs off before finally making his way between your legs brushing himself against you, purring into your ear, “You want me inside you?”  
Another “Yes” signaling him to steadily fill you triggering another mutual moan as he was nearly completely inside you, soon finding a steady rhythm, somehow managing to keep himself from climaxing as soon as he’d filled you, forcing himself to wait until you’d climaxed again and quickly forced another from you, stroking you as he thrust deeply inside you as gently as he could until you reached your next climax together. His body laying flat against yours through your panting, pulling out of you and the used latex, tossing it in the small trash can by the bed before curling around you kissing you passionately, “You enjoyed it?”  
You nodded, “Yes, very much.”  
He let out a chuckle, “We can try it again sometime if you like, even taking turns being in charge if you like, though for me at least, I don’t want it to be an every time thing, you okay with that?”  
You nodded again, “Sounds good, though I may not be as good at it.”  
Another breathy chuckle escaped him as he bit his lip, “Oh I’m sure you’ll be excellent at it.” Kissing you again, “You want the other strawberries?” You smirked up at him and he smiled at you, “No orders this time Darling.” Kissing you again after you nodded again before heading to get them for you, spending the rest of the night curling together in bed feeding them to each other between heated kisses and eventually falling asleep after another shared bath.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking on your stomach stretched out across your empty bed you sighed reaching your arm back from above your head to raise your blanket higher over your shoulders and curling around your pillow again before grumbling at your ringing phone. Sliding over you grabbed your phone to answer it hearing your Father calling to say they would be having a dinner for you tonight before telling you to go back to sleep and apologizing for waking you.   
Checking the time before setting your phone back down on the table sighing at your clenching stomach. Brushing the blankets back down, moving to your dresser to pull on a new pair of panties and bra along with a tank top and your favorite shorts. Grabbing your dirty clothes basket and going to the laundry closet to start the load, adding Thorin’s plain clothes he’d left there before making yourself a breakfast as you heard a loud groan from upstairs. Followed by the muffled shouts before shuffling while another irritated man’s voice sounded out and joined in the shuffling followed by the front door closing and a growing silence.  
Eating at your counter you sighed again eyeing the empty apartment softly saying, “Probably got called into work.” Lifting the spoon in your jar of salsa to add another layer to your omelet and rotating your hip finally feeling some sense of normal again in the movement. When your plate was empty you rinsed your dishes and put your salsa away, finishing the last of your juice before loading your dishwasher and adding the detergent before shutting it again and locking the door then turning it on as your washing machine sounded that it was done. Heading back to switch the clothes to your dryer, standing and turning when you heard a chuckle from behind you.  
Thorin’s baritone voice sounded out, “You should be in bed.”  
You turned lifting the full basket shutting the door as he set the groceries he’d bought on the counters while moving closer to you, curling his free arm around your back drawing you closer for a kiss. “You went shopping?”  
He smiled as he nodded and released you to start putting the food away, “For lunch and dinner, you made yourself breakfast?”  
You nodded, “Had to eat, thought you’d got called to work with Dwalin.”  
Thorin chuckled, “He’s not going to work, My Sister called,” he let out a soft rumbling breath, “Needed some help with something, Dwalin agreed to take my place.”  
“If it’s important..”  
He smiled at you walking over to curl his arms around you lifting you onto the counter for another kiss, “We have two days together, she will understand. Besides I can’t bear to sit through another hour of her arguing with our Mother over which flowers she’s having for the reception again.” His expression switched for a moment as he realized something, “I haven’t asked you yet. Are you busy in two weeks?”  
You smirked at him sliding your fingers along his chest, “Define busy. I do have that big wedding I’m catering, it’ll be nearly a week long thing.”  
He exhaled and gave you another kiss, “I’ll have to find another event to introduce you properly then, my Brother’s birthday’s close enough after. I’m not looking forward to spending a week without you.”  
With another rumbling breath he kissed you again, shifting closer as your hands curled around his back to snuggle against his chest in a hug, “I’m not looking forward to it either, especially the bride. At least we got the final counts the other day 500 cupcakes, 12 cakes not even mentioning the chocolate strawberries, tarts, pastries and lollipops we’ve got to prepare the week before. You might not see me much this week, sorry.”  
He kissed you again, “Then I guess we’ll have to make the most of our two days together.” He pulled from your grip to grab one of the bags and place it in the fridge before turning back to lift you making you giggle as he carried you back to bed. “Good thing you ate, we’re not leaving bed for hours.” His lips met yours muffling your next giggle as he laid you out across the overturned sheets.  
“I should warn you, my Father planned a dinner tonight.”  
He smirked at you sitting up on his knees as he jerked off his shirt, “What time?”  
“7.”  
He chuckled glancing at his phone setting an alarm for 6 before setting it next to yours, “We’ll be there, exhausted, but there.” His eyes lit up as you bit your lip through another giggle as he lowered himself again.  
.  
Your celebration dinner was filled with more than a few familiar faces for Thorin and Dwalin, who you’d invited as well. Both mingling amongst the large crowd of lawyers and Judges with two Senators as well, Sauron and Gandalf, who easily kept the conversation flowing easily enough as you nursed your glass of whiskey through your meal and the cake Dewey and Bilbo had made for you. Thankfully it didn’t last too long, allowing you to find yourself at Thorin’s side as he spoke with Dwalin, making sure his arm remained curled around your back. Smirking as he felt your body curl tighter against his side. Dwalin chuckled looking you over, “Looks like she fell asleep again. Enjoy your day together?”  
Thorin’s smirk said it all for Dwalin who chuckled again, “Yes. Seems she’s got a busy week ahead.”  
“Can she make it to the wedding?”  
Thorin shook his head, “She’s got that catering job, going to last the whole week.”  
Dwalin’s smile dimmed matching Thorin’s sunken expression, “Damn. At least she’ll be busy through it I guess, won’t just be waiting around for us to return.”  
“Hopefully Bilbo and Dewey will make sure she makes it to a soft place to sleep at night so she won’t have another night like the fire alarm.”  
Dwalin chuckled as Thorin did, “Always Fenrir’s birthday I suppose.”  
Thorin lowered himself to lift you against his chest smiling at he Cousin as you left the elevator, “Night Dwalin.”  
Dwalin quickly snapped another picture of you both as he said, “Night Thorin. Try to let her get some rest at least this weekend.” The doors closed breaking off his chuckling response as he carried you to your door, unlocking it to let you both inside before locking it again and carrying you to bed. Removing your shoes after laying you on the bed after gently removing your ponytail, pulling out of his suit and hanging it again and sliding in to bed with you again, kissing your cheek as you curled tighter against his side.  
In the morning you were woken with an incredible breakfast in bed starting your second day curled together before having to head back to work. Reluctantly Thorin released his grip around you, stealing another kiss before you both made your way to the elevator. Meeting up with Dwalin and his large smirk while he greeted you both, giving his Cousin a nudge with his shoulder before looking at you and stating, “I hear you’ve got a busy week ahead of you.”  
You smirked at him, “Ya, got a birthday party and the set up for the impending wedding.”  
Dwalin’s eyes squinted as the doors opened and you gave Thorin a peck on his cheek before turning to head to your car. He glanced at Thorin with a curious expression, “Thought she couldn’t make it.”  
Thorin chuckled leading the way to the car, “She’s catering a wedding, apparently the Bride’s a major nuisance.”  
Dwalin snorted to contain the loud laugh wishing to break free from him, “Seems she won’t be missing much at all then, though I doubt her Bride could be worse than Dis though.”  
Thorin smirked back, “Wish I could see what she does for hers though, seems to be a large event, sounded like she’d have to make near a thousand deserts for it. Her Father’s first chance to see her through it as well, one of his Colleagues’ relative’s wedding. Mentioned something about it being the peak time in spring for a wedding In the country.”  
“Really? Hopefully she’ll have pictures for us and possibly some leftovers.”  
..  
Tirelessly through the day you completed your order and left it in the coolers to stay fresh for the next morning, glancing at your phone remembering Thorin’s request for you to text him when you got off work. You sent him a quick message and walked to your car accepting the hug from Dewey and Legolas before they turned for theirs as well. After the short drive home and quiet elevator ride up to your hall you spotted Thorin at your door still in the dark grey suit and blue tie you’d chosen for him with a single rose in hand.  
Giving you a large smile as you got closer and bending to accept the loving kiss you gripped his tie to pull him into, looping his arm around your back he lifted you bringing you inside and set you down again leading you inside to the candle lit dinner he’d prepared for you. You giggled as his body curled behind you and he kissed along your neck as he purred, “Have I told you how incredible you are yet today?”  
Sliding your hands along his arms as you giggled again, “I believe you just did. What brought all this on?”  
He chuckled loosening his arms, shifting around you to lead you in a backwards pace to the table as he smiled largely at you, “The Tallend case is officially on its knees and we owe you an incredible thanks for that.” Kissing you again passionately before helping you into your chair and claiming the one at your side after removing his jacket and laying it over the back of his chair, keeping his eyes locked on you in a dazzlingly loving sparkle as he did.  
You giggled again feeling your cheeks heating up driving his smile even wider, “Well I knew you could do it, just needed a nudge in the right direction.”  
“When did you figure it out?” A curious sparkle running through his eyes with his question.  
“Few days before we got together, didn’t know who to give the tip to till I found out you two were on it.”  
“Well I am glad for your help, not sure when we would have gotten to it. And Dwalin is expecting another dinner between the three of us in the future as well, though he had his own date tonight so I get the infinite pleasure of having you to myself for the evening once again.” His eyes slid over your pale pink knee length dress you had worn for your final meeting with Mrs Indis over the gifting sweets for her guests with an approving gaze before locking his eyes with yours again, “Is your hip feeling alright?”  
You nodded, “Yes, nearly back to normal already.”  
His smile grew, “Good, we should eat. Would you like me to pour you a drink?” You eyed the expensive wine bottle he’d bought curiously and reached over to claim the glass he’d poured himself and taking a timid sip as his eyes scanned over you again waiting for your review.  
Drawing in your lower lip to draw the last drop of wine from it you gently set his glass back in its former place, “Not bad, I’ll try a glass.” He chuckled softly standing kissing your cheek before fetching you a wine glass of your own and setting it down before you.  
He chuckled again pouring the wine in your glass, leaving less in yours than his, “I’ll give you a little just in case. If you don’t like more than a few sips I’ll finish it for you.”  
Claiming his seat again to give you another loving glance before you started to eat and he filled you in on the rest of his day before you filled him in on yours. When the meal ended he finished the last of his wine and held up a finger and asked you to close your eyes then stood. Crossing the room as you heard the faint sound of things shuffling before he returned asking you to open your eyes again offering you his hands, “And just what have you got planned next?”  
He chuckled again leading you to your empty spare room where he’d set out another set of candles and a small speaker with his mp3 player hooked up giving you another large smile as he kept hold of your hands, “Remember the day I frightened you in the mailroom?”  
You giggled and nodded, “You mentioned something about taking me dancing.”  
He smiled at you, “Well all the good places are closing soon so I thought we might make do here.” Releasing one of your hands to hit play starting the first song and smiling at you as he led the first slow dance drawing you closer to him as he stole another kiss. Your arms curled around his neck as your feet continued the dance before it broke at his lowering your arms for a careful spin ending as the next song picked up the pace, “Let me know if your hip starts to hurt.”  
Giggling again you replied, “I should be fine.” Sliding your hands back into place when the spin ended.  
Your smile grew between laughs as you both relaxed shifting through the movements and filling in a few random steps when you forgot them adding to your laughter at how long it’d been since either of you had danced. Finding your own rhythm together in each song until your foot stumbled into his nearly causing you to fall over as his eyes sparkled at you through your last spin as you laughed again, meeting his eyes as he simply stated, “I love you.” Moving quickly to grip your sides to help you back upright as he realized he hadn’t just thought that and it had actually slipped out. Shifting closer to you again sliding his hands across your back bending to bring his face closer to yours eyeing your returning smile as he repeated, “I love you. I know it’s still early but it’s true. I-.”  
You stepped closer to him curling your arms around his neck rising higher on your toes as you softly interrupted him, “I love you.” His arms curled around your back lifting you up as he laughed through a half a turn, closing his eyes as your forehead pressed against his before kissing him.  
Your kiss broke for your need for air, keeping your foreheads together as he breathlessly chuckled again, “I don’t ever want to let go of you.”  
You giggled again pulling your forehead back kissing his nose “Well you’re going to have to if you wanted to keep dancing.”  
He sighed gently setting you down, loosening his grip keeping you closely through the rest of your dancing before taking you to your room after making sure the candles were out and the dinner was cleaned up. In your closet you reached back to pull your heel off of your backwards raised left leg followed by the right one. Adding them back to their home and gripping the sides of the top of your dress and pulling it up over your head hearing Thorin walking in to join you.   
Moving closer and helping you lift the dress over your head and handing it back to you before adding his jacket to one of your hangers and turning back to you with a smile as you started undoing his shirt as he undid his cuff links. Keeping his eyes on you as he pulled out of his clothes adding them to the basket you’d left for his work clothes and following you to bed. Switching the lights off after plugging in your phones, laying on your side curling your legs between his as he kissed you again wrapping his arms around you as you snuggled against his chest closing your eyes after trading soft “I love you’s.”  
.  
Soft fingers trailing across your skin woke you causing you to squint through the faint light coming through the space above the curtain on your window, sliding your hand across Thorin’s chest as his smile came into focus above you. “Morning Darling.”  
Sleepily chuckling you glanced over at your bedside table as your alarm sounded, “Been up long?”  
He shook his head and gently kissed your cheek as you shut off your alarm, “No, you were humming in your sleep.”  
“Sorry.”  
He chuckled softly kissing your other cheek, “Don’t apologize for it, you hum beautifully.” You giggled again and reached your arms up over your head stretching as his smile grew and flinched at your grumble from adjusting your hip. “Your leg alright?” His warm hand landed on your hip gently rubbing it.  
“Just have to stretch it.” Rushing down the blankets he kneeled straddling your good leg and helped you through the stretches Theodred had helped you through the last time he visited before leaning down to kiss you again, “Better?”  
You nodded, “Yes thank you.” Sliding your hands over his shoulders and arms before kissing him again and going to take a shower. While you finished drying your hair he made a quick breakfast for you both. Coming back to your closet to help you into your dress eyeing you approvingly as you went back to the table to eat his meal. After the meal you helped him clean up and help him into his new suit, giggling as his hands slid around your hips while you tightened his tie. Lowering his collar over it before accepting the kiss he bent to give you. Then leading him back to the door he stole another peck on your cheek to whisper, “I love you.”  
Turning back to him you kissed him again, “I love you, go tear them apart today.” Gently sliding your hand over his chest smirking at him as he chuckled again.  
“I will, I hope your event goes well. Tonight good for dinner with Dwalin?” You nodded and led him out of the apartment locking up behind you and waiting for the elevator giving Dwalin a smile as he came into view. Slipping through the few others in the elevator to join Dwalin’s side you giggled as he curled you into a tight hug thanking you as well for your tip. Returning his arm around your back filling you in to the restaurant he’d reserved a table in for the evening to thank you as they walked you to your car. Their day went quickly and was filled with several people congratulating them on their break in the case while they finished the last of the paperwork on the case as Dwalin beamed at what his Cousin had told him about your night together. Stealing glances at the flashing grin that slid across his face when you popped back into his mind as he worked.  
.  
Your day went a bit more difficult as the children nearly ruined the cake, crowding around you as you unloaded it. All while another set of them attempted to start an all out cupcake war at the birthday boy’s refusal to accept the gift one of the children had bought him simply because his Father had promised him one, even though he knew he would never follow through. It soon erupted into a huge blowout between the screaming children as you were leaving, thankfully having been after you’d already been paid and released by the Mother. When you’d finally returned home you stripped and started a warm bath for yourself, groaning at your brewing headache even after the quick snack you’d eaten, lowering yourself into the tub and laying back with a sigh and closing your eyes in the candlelit room.  
The smell of vanilla filled the apartment by the time Thorin had returned, after work he’d came back to your empty apartment to collect his dirty work clothes and took them to be cleaned, returning with a smile at the welcoming scent leaving his shoes by the door and doing a quick search to find you in your tub. He smiled at you as he knelt by the tub, gently flicking his fingers in the water to let you know he was there making you smile when you opened your eyes. “Sore?”  
“Minor headache when I got back, I feel better now though.”  
His smile grew as he leaned in to kiss you gently, “Good, want some take out?”  
“Sounds good.” He chuckled again helping you out and curled you in one of your thick towels, helping you dry and change, smiling as you pulled on his sweater you’d taken from him the morning after your first night together above a pair of thick knee high socks as he blew out your candles.  
Waiting for the food you’d curled up at his side on the couch filling him in on your event as he gently stroked your hair in hopes to ease any remnants of your head ache until the pizza arrived. He set it all out and filled you in to his day, snuggling with you for the next few hours until he helped you into another dress he’d chosen for you, one he’d wanted take right back off of you as soon as he’d helped you zip it up.  
Catching his eyes lingering on your curves you giggled gently pulling his arm leading him to the door, “We can do all of that after dinner.” Thorin smirked at you curling around you through a passionate kiss, nearly leaving you breathless as he led you through the door to join smiling Dwalin in the elevator that curled his arm around your shoulders as Thorin kept his around your hips smiling at you as they led you to their car.  
They both led you into the restaurant to the table seating you in the seat between them allowing you the seat with the best view of the city as the sun set. The pair of them spent the night sharing stories about their family and childhoods keeping you laughing nearly all night even as they drove back home. When you got back Dwalin gave you another hug and a peck on the forehead thanking you again before joining Dylan, his latest flame, who was waiting in the lobby for him. You smiled at the pair of them as you left the elevator, feeling Thorin’s hands slid lower on your hips as you unlocked the door. Following you inside before he closed the door and locked it again behind him and lifted you to curl your legs around his sides as he carried you off to bed.  
Over the next few days you both got pulled farther into your work spending nearly all day apart trying to get as much done before your trips before returning back to your place taking turns making and ordering dinner before curling around each other with barely enough energy to make it to bed in the first place. Barely able to let go of each other when you’d left your apartment, as he carried the bag he’d packed snuggling with you in the elevator before heading off in separate directions. Him off to catch his flight and you to your last day of preparations.  
.  
Thorin ached all over as soon as he claimed his seat on the plane, once again hearing from Dwalin, “We’ll be back soon enough Thorin.” Only getting a grumble in return before Thorin decided to take a nap unwilling to think about yet another Family gathering without you. When they had landed he grabbed his bag following his Cousin off the plane and walking to climb into the car waiting for them spotting his Brother’s smirking face as he climbed in the passengers side. Sighing as he looked at Fenrir and said, “Go ahead and ask.”  
Fenrir chuckled, “Oh come on now, we’ve been waiting for years to meet this Damsel of yours. If she’s got to work, she’s got to work, nothing to give you grief over. Though we all are hoping she just might finish early so we can send the plane out for her.”  
Thorin chuckled as Dwalin said, “You’d have to send Thorin as well to go fetch her or she could refuse the extravagance of it.”  
Fenrir smirked as he started the car and drove them to their family home where just as Thorin had guessed it, nearly every member of his family asked about you after he dropped off his bag upstairs. Taking his place for the family photos before they started their rehearsals that Dis spent a nearly uncomfortable amount of time looking over at him. He couldn’t help but chuckle though as his partner down the aisle became the frantic search among the family until it was finally settled. All eyes lingered on him catching the same lingering sullen mood on him as the family went through the last of the traditions. Taking time to notice the shift in his expression and posture when he spent nearly two hours strolling around the grounds through his phone calls with you.  
Through the night he barely managed to fall asleep until he had another long phone call with you. Standing with a familiar ache as he instictually searched around for you in his first few waking moments before remembering you were out at work nowhere close to him. He stepped in the shower finding his body wishing to keep up the familiar pattern leaving him nearly painfully hard and having to handle it himself. Allowing the water to pour over him as his mind wandered back to your last morning together before he left to lead him easily to a slightly lacking climax before dressing and joining his family for breakfast.  
Dressed in his deep blue suit he went to join the younger men in their sitting room as the older men of his family claimed his Father’s study. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could have sworn he spotted Boromir through the doorway of his Father’s study only to sigh when he couldn’t find him. Abandoning his suit jacket over the back of the chair by the door before going to join his younger kin. Accepting the shot of whiskey from Dwalin when he got there and claiming his normal chair so he could watch out the window over their lands as he listened to the conversations around him.   
Conversations that swirled around you between their random questions for how the two of you were doing and when they could finally get to meet you. Glancing away from the window he spotted Fenrir standing from his chair across from Thorin as another flash of blue wrapped around an impossibly attractive stranger passed the cracked doorway. Refilling his glass along the way leaving Thorin to turn back to his view for a few minutes.   
The hand pressing on the arm of his chair shifting the position of his arm on his leather armrest drew Thorin’s eyes up to Fenrir’s smirk as he bent to say in a hushed voice, “You are not going to believe who our Sister hired to be our caterer.”  
Thorin’s brow rose as he released a breath, “She had to get a new one?”  
Fenrir chuckled, “No. It seems the only caterer who can handle our dear Sister is in fact Your Darling Damsel Miss Pear.” Thorin’s expression shifted and he stood following his Brother as Dwalin followed curiously behind.  
..  
You left for the airport the day after. One short drive later you met up with Bilbo, Dewey and Legolas to head to the airport loading up your equipment in the private jet Aragorn had lent you for your trip to help you and your baked goods get there safely. The airplane landed and you met up with the three members of your catering team that had traveled ahead in your bakeries trucks waiting to load up the food and drive you to the location for the Wedding.  
Your jaw nearly dropped as you took in the massive mansion coming into view, your trucks pulled around to the back entrance near the kitchen and you stepped out just as Mr Indis walked through the door with a smile. Shaking your hand firmly and showing you inside the massive kitchen that you would kill someone for as the rest of your group followed behind you. All gawking at the incredible kitchen right along with you before starting to set up your equipment in your section. Leaving the other half to the caterers for the dinners at the reception and the days after while Mr Indis showed you to the large gazebo slash detached ballroom the reception was going to be in that was coated in lights as the flowers were being brought in.  
His huff drew your attention over to a familiar face from one of your jobs in Rohan, Tahn, a middle aged bald man with a thick accent formed from a jumble of the languages he spoke. Going behind the sound crew and moving their stuff out of the way to make more room for his ridiculously huge light display in the form of a large raven that was supposed to be along the bare wall on the opposite side of the room.  
Without Mr Indis having to say a word you let out a whistle using your thumb and index finger drawing the attention of the various workers in the room including Tahn, who turned and paled when he spotted your glare. Even from the other end of the room his crew snorted and started shifting the displays to their proper places. Glancing back up to your left as you heard a soft chuckle coming from Mr Indis before he said, “And here I thought my Wife was the only one that could do that.”  
You let out a quick giggle, “Just let me know if he gives you any more trouble, he has a habit of overstepping.”  
He chuckled again tilting his head to the side to lead you back to the kitchen saying along the way, “I knew you’d do an incredible job.”  
He glanced at you again as you said, “You haven’t even had the final product yet. It tastes much better in a tux so I’m told.” He chuckled again leaving your side at the driveway as he got called away leaving you to rejoin your crew, washing your hands and starting on the icing for the cupcakes as Bilbo and Dewey started to set up the cupcake racks near your spot before starting the next set of icing as you handed the completed mixture over for them to start filling their piping bags.   
Within an hour your crew had finished the cupcakes as you started setting up the layers for the main slicing cake and accepting the icing bowl Legolas had been holding for you as you lined them up perfectly and watched as you slicked on a smooth layer of the chocolate whiskey icing over the dark cherry and marble cake layers before grabbing the piping bag Dewey had filled for you to start on the flowers to coat it. Your same entranced smile sliding easily onto your face while you formed each of your deserts and somehow you had missed the photographer that had entered the kitchen to snap pictures of you and your crew.  
The cakes were all slid back into their chillers back in your trucks and locked securely until the reception as you slipped the pastries and your heated deserts into the several ovens to warm them up before adding them to their racks as well. Leaving the final few trays to your crew while you changed into your dress as the reception grew closer to starting.   
Stepping out of the bathroom you’d changed in, sliding your fingers over your sleeveless deep blue floor length dress with a matching lace layer over it that started at the base of your neck and adding your apron over it, flicking your flipped under ponytail out from under the strap as a short man stepped closer to you. He flashed you a quick smile and said, “The Groom said we’re to speak to you if the light guy’s not behaving.” You chuckled softly following him to the tent and leaving your bag in your truck after tucking your phone into the pocket of your apron.  
His latest tantrum was easily stopped as he spotted you crossing to speak with him, after it was handled you turned to the kitchens again when you spotted a familiar face entering and scanning the room. You smiled as you spotted your Father, who crossed the kitchen with a large smile, “Jaqiearae, you look incredible as always Angel.” His hands rested on your shoulders and kissed your cheek, “I didn’t realize you would have to make this much, is it all handled?”  
You nodded and your smile grew, “Yes, just handling the finishing touches now, been here since nearly dawn.”  
“Well if you have a moment Mr Indis, the man I referred you to would like to meet you.”  
You glanced at your crews stopping on Dewey who nodded and smiled at you giving you the go ahead, reaching back to undo your apron you joined your Father in the short walk to the front of the house, “Sure, I have some time.” Pulling your apron off and clutching it folded in your left hand as you walked.  
Each room you crossed through was far grander than the last confirming that this, in fact could easily be the mansion you had always dreamt of as a child come to life. Soon a large set of portraits started to line the walls all with the same striking blue eyes Mrs Indis had. Facing forward as your Father had turned the last corner you caught a glimpse of a familiar looking suit jacket laid over the back of a chair while a tall broad blonde man looking like an older version of the Groom turned as he spotted Denethor re-entering the room.   
At his turn the rest of the older gentlemen in the room including your Brothers turned and looked you over as you drew closer. His hand reached out to claim yours in a firm handshake as he gave you a kind smile that softened as you smiled in return, “Pleasure to finally meet you Miss Pear, heard a lot about you from your Father here, and I must say well done on your Brambor case as well.”  
“Thank you, It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well. And I do have to say this location is incredible.”  
He let out a deep chuckle as a similarly built man beside him with a familiar set of blue eyes shifted closer to him to say, “Well thank you, it’s been in my family for generations,” holding out his hand to give yours a firm shake as well, “Miss Pear it’s a pleasure, I’m Thrain Durin, I believe you’ve been dating my Son Thorin.”  
You drew in a breath fighting against the tensing in your body at the sudden news, smiling wider through a breathy chuckle and nodding, “Yes, I am.”  
His smile grew as he locked his eyes with yours again after glancing at your Father, “I can definitely see why he’s fallen for you already. You’ve even charmed my Daughter, not many of Thorin’s dates could get even a smirk from her and she’s been beaming about you for months now. How you’ve managed to handle her fluid choices I have no idea, took us nine caterers to get to the one we’ve got now for our suppers.”  
You smiled again glancing at your Brothers spotting a photo of Thorin and his siblings on the wall behind them until Mr Indis said, “Yes, seems my Son is quite impressed with you as well. Even saved us a fair bit of hassle with the light crews.”  
Thrain, “So, we’ve got a spare seat for you still if you’d like to join us for the service.”  
“I um.” Your head turned spotting a man nearly Thorin’s twin with a softer shade of dark brown hair joining his Father’s side who paused and glanced you over with an eerily similar smirk before you loked back at Thrain who chuckled again and patted the shoulder of the man to his left to say, “My Youngest Son, Fenrir.”  
You shook his hand and Thrain introduced you, “This is Jaqi Pear, our dessert caterer.”  
His eyebrows rose, “Pear?” Glancing at his Father with an excited smile noticing Thrain’s nod as he asked, “Thorin’s Damsel?” He glanced back at you hearing your giggle breaking free and looking you over again with a large smile as you turned your head to your brothers fighting against your blush while you took in another breath before looking at him again. “Oh we’ve been waiting years to meet you. Thorin said you had to work, which obviously, this has Dis written all over it. She called herself Mrs Indis didn’t she?”  
You nodded, “Yes she did.”  
He chuckled again, “Oh Thorin is going to be thrilled.” He finished the last of his drink, set the empty glass on the table behind him and walked towards the door behind you, “Don’t go anywhere.”  
Thrain chuckled again, “I really do apologize if my Daughter misled you, I assure it wasn’t maliciously intended. Probably meant to get to know you better without the pressure of it being meet the family.”  
“No, I understand.”  
You turned to look over your shoulder seeing Thorin and Fenrir entering, their side by side walk confirming their near twin status, the only differences being their hair color and that Thorin’s jacket coat was removed, otherwise they’d be in the same suit as Dwalin followed after in a matching suit with a large smile as well. Thorin’s smile grew as he looked you over admiring the dress that matched the deep blue shade on his suit as he grew closer. Curling his arms around you giving you a brief hug and gently kissing your cheek as Fenrir took his spot again watching the large smile on his Brother’s face grow as his eyes lit up from mere moments with you. You glanced at Dwalin who shot you a quick wink as he took another sip of his drink before turning your head to face the still smiling Thorin as he said, “So, you’ve met my Sister then.”  
You giggled again, “Apparently I have.” Blushing faintly at what you’d told him about the Bride you had to work with.  
Dwalin chuckled, “Have you gotten the tour yet?”  
You shook your head, “Just the kitchen,” your hand landed on Thorin’s side, “That kitchen, is incredible.”  
He chuckled, “I’m glad you approve. Would you like the full tour?”  
You drew in another breath, “I would but I should be getting back.”  
“I’ll show you back then.”  
You turned back to the group as they smiled at you while you said, “It was a pleasure to meet you all.” Giving your family another quick smile before facing the door ahead of you.  
They all nodded and said the same to you as Thorin led you back to the kitchen curling his arm tighter around your middle chuckling softly as he said, “Going well so far?”  
You glanced up at him, “Other than the surprise about your Sister being the Bride I’ve been working with for months now, pretty good. I’m glad you’re here though.”  
He chuckled leading you down another hallway your Father didn’t take, “You have no idea how thrilled I am that you’re here. And for managing to put up with her constant changes, the other caterers were a nightmare to finally land one last minute.”  
You giggled glancing up at him, “Your Father did mention that.” Your eyes scanned over the empty dimly lit office Thorin pulled you into before loosening his grip to quickly bend and kiss you, gently sliding his hand over your cheek as he pulled you closer to his chest.  
His forehead rested against yours as he lifted you into a hug as you giggled again, “I am so glad you’re here Love.” Holding you there for a few moments before setting you down again to steal another loving kiss before curling his arm around your back to lead you to the kitchens again. Pressing a kiss to your forehead as you entered the main hall again and saying, “You look incredible. I take it Dis mentioned the dress code. Figures she’d have you dress like one of the bridesmaids. Are you staying in a hotel?”  
You shook your head, “No, she offered rooms in one of the guest houses for me and my crew. Your Father did ask if I wanted to sit for the ceremony as well.”  
He glanced at you with a hopeful smile, “Well you’ll definitely be staying with me. Would you like to join the ceremony? I get to walk out my youngest Niece.”  
You giggled, “I can’t steal her thunder.”  
He chuckled, “She’s 5 months old, shrieks every time the music starts if her Mother’s not holding her.”  
“Wouldn’t it be a bit strange though, I mean I’m catering and to just ask me to join in. Your Family..”  
“My Family, well you haven’t met Mother yet, but nearly all of my Family loves you already, they wouldn’t care if you were hired to be here or not. Our dinner caterer is one of our Cousins, the only one that would put up with Dis after the hell she put the others through. He caters most of our parties, cooks then enjoys them, we’re used to it and your crew will be welcome to watch the ceremony as well if they’d like.”  
“I suppose, but you’ll have to speak to Dis about it to be sure.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Dis demanded I take my date down the aisle, only settled for our Niece as a last minute substitute, I think this was her plan all along. But I’ll have a word with her and double check if you like.”  
Your eyes went forward as the Photographer came out of the kitchen and lifted their camera making Thorin and you pause and smile for the shot before he walked around you saying, “Gorgeous,” as he glanced at the image on the small screen and went back to the other guests while Thorin led you back inside and helped you retie your apron before kissing your cheek again, “I’ll be back in a bit,” before he turned and left.  
You crossed back over to Dewey’s side who had given you a confused look as Bilbo and Legolas did the same, “Apparently the Bride is Thorin’s Sister.”  
Legolas nearly snorted before a set of laughs came from Dewey and Bilbo before you joined them in the final touches as Dewey asked, “Any changes so far?”  
You turned to face him, “Other than the Bride planning for us to cater and have me serve as a Bridesmaid, which this apparently is the right dress for it.”  
Bilbo chuckled, “We can handle the set up, Tahn left after you spoke with him and his assistant always goes by the letter so no trouble there, just need some help with the cupcake stand for the reception. Enjoy yourself.”  
You giggled again, “Oh this is going to be an interesting day.”  
Dewey glanced at you again, “Any word on how they got this location?”  
You glanced over at him again, “It’s Thorin’s families’ home.”  
He chuckled again adding the last of the lollipops to the bags for the guests to take with them along with to decorate their spots before handing you the tray and claiming one of his own while the rest of your crew followed after with their own. Entering the reception area with admiring gasps before claiming their own tables to cover. You glanced over hearing Legolas’ chuckle as he laid his on the Family table and glanced at you, “Your names on this spot.” You giggled and rolled your eyes as Bilbo said, “Seems it was the plan all along to invite you to join them.”  
You added the empty trays into one of your trucks again as the last of the warmed up pastries were added to the heated racks in their truck to keep their temperature as you turned to see a tall redhead in a dress similar to yours but baring her shoulders chest and shoulder blades, “Miss Pear?”  
You nodded, “Yes.”  
“The Bride asked to see you.” You smiled at your crew again grabbing the box you brought to the weddings you catered for each of the Brides you’ve worked with before as a gift. Removing your apron again as you left the kitchen only for Bilbo to claim it from you sliding your phone into his pocket on your way out.  
.  
Stealing a chance to get a better glimpse of the house as you passed you caught a flash of a smirk from Dwalin as you passed the room he and the younger men were in as he noticed you before facing the redhead’s back again. Going up the stairs and through several more hallways before entering the room you’d guessed to be Dis’ giving a quick smile to the random grouping of women in varying versions of the same shade of dress as yours before the Bride came into view in full pacing mode shaking her hands and arms as she moved back and forth until she spotted you. A quick shiver ran through her making the slightly oversized silver velour track suit sway at her pause before settling around her again as she shot you a quick smile. “Miss Pear.” She wet her lip as her fingers wrung together, “I heard you met my Father and younger Brother.”  
You nodded, “Yes I did. You really don’t have to worry about it, I understand.”  
“I really meant to tell you earlier but I didn’t think you’d be alright with continuing to work with us after how much trouble I caused you.”  
“You really don’t have to worry about it, just focus on today.”  
She shook her hands again as a shiver ran through her body, “I am focusing, can’t stop focusing.”  
You chuckled moving over to set the box down and opened the box as she turned and the other women glanced inside as you handed her a slide of a chocolate dipped orange that she gently took from you, “Eat this.” She eyed it before quickly popping it in her mouth with a content hum before she claimed another from you as you pulled out the small cup of ice cream and handing that to her as well with a small tasting spoon before offering her the rest of the orange noticing her body calming as she quickly finished the cup.  
“I heard you handled the lighting situation.”  
You nodded, “I’ve worked with Tahn before, he’ll behave if he comes back, his assistant is easier to work with.”  
She smiled at you with a familiar twinkle in her eyes, setting the empty cup and spoon back in the small box, “Did Thorin ask you about walking with him?”  
“He did. If it’s what you would want I can.”  
She smiled wider, “I would, and you’re at our table too for the meal, for the small lunch tomorrow you’re invited to that as well and we would like it if you stayed for the next few days as well if you can. It’s just going to be our Family and we’ve been dying to know more about you.”  
“I am off for the week, I’ll have to help clean everything up after tomorrow but I should be able to stay.”  
She let out a giddy giggle before glancing at the door as a Woman looking like an older version of her walked in looking you over as Dis walked over and pulled her closer as she told her who you were causing her eyes to light up as well and smile at you. Moving to your side Diaa quickly gave you a warm hug before pulling back and eyeing you again before asking you as many questions as the women eased Dis into her gown and heels.   
Your release finally came when a knock sounded at the door to signal the move to start the ceremony and only for a few moments before they got you into line and placed a pre-made bouquet of silver and white flowers with jewels and pearls mixed within them. Stepping down the stairs carefully you caught a glimpse of Thorin smiling up at you in the line walking down the stairs, waiting to offer his arm to you and stealing a peck on your cheek before you all made your way as Dis and Thrain followed at the end of the line.  
Drawing in a quick breath trying to relax as you entered spotting more than a few curious glances your way which only grew more obvious as you took your place up front, though thankfully as Thorin is Dis’ Brother you were three spots over from Dis with her Husband’s Sister Tilly along with Fili and Kili’s dates as your only barrier between you and the Bride so attention would shift to her. Keeping a soft smile through the ceremony you did your best to ignore Thorin, who you could feel staring at you with his same loving smile from fighting the images of you in a wedding gown of your own as you both stood up at the alter in the large church at the end of their property.  
Bells rang through the vast green surrounding their property as you exited after the Bride and Groom, Maid of Honor and the Best Man and the Boy’s dates. Thorin’s arm curled around your back smiling down at you as you exited and headed over to the side of the church at the gazebo for pictures, making sure to smile through them as your mind wandered back to the setup for your desserts. A soft chuckle drew you from your thoughts as Thorin’s arms curled around your middle from behind and kissing your cheek, “Need to head back Love?”  
You glanced up at him quickly pecking him on the cheek making him chuckle again but softer this time, “I should be fine for a bit longer though I’ll have to help set up the desert stands and lay out the cakes. We normally do it through the speeches and toasts.”  
He smirked at you kissing your cheek again before resting his head against yours enjoying having you in his arms while Fili and Kili headed over with large smirks happily enjoying their week off from their grounding for missing classes when you were in the Hospital, remaining punished even against their good intentions. Both cheerfully introducing you to their girlfriends and chatting excitedly after saying they were thrilled that you had made it and were anxious to try your baking.  
By the time you’d made it to the Reception areas again you’d been introduced to just about everyone and word had spread about your baking. They all claimed their seats as you slipped out catching the attention of the family as you did, causing each of them to assume it had to have something about your desserts. Another group of the guests also joined you, most redheaded with two brunettes thrown in, smiling at you and introducing themselves as Thorin’s Cousins who’d been hired for the catering.   
The guests caught glimpses of you again with your crew at your sides silently filling the stands on the tables along the wall as the families on both sides gave their own speeches and toasts. More than a few making sure to include you, welcoming you into their family, sending the eyes of the various smiling Durins back to you each time while Thorin’s lingered on you. Thankfully his speech was centered around his Sister and growing up with her though he did add in a mention about Dis’ prank to get to know you better while he gave you a loving glance.  
His speech ended shortly before you left to check the cakes and lay the carts and quietly ease them all in on them gaining more than a few of the Durin’s attentions as you gently set them in place. After that you slipped out again retrieving the tarts, chocolate coated fruit and pastries that started a ripple of quiet growling from the stomachs of the crowds closest to the tables and wheeled carts that were set out between the tables after the dinners were set out into their places for each person.   
Your Father and Brothers proudly smiling at you eyeing your creations before you slipped out of your apron again passing it over and claiming your seat at Thorin’s side as everyone drank from the last toast. Smiling over at him while his arm rested over your shoulders through a lean to kiss your cheek before everyone started eating.  
All eyes trailed hungrily towards your creations as the last course was taken triggering a cautious wave of guests that soon grew as delighted hums filled the room including those from your Family who gave you glances nearly in awe at the flavors you’d created. Thankfully each person was able to get at least one of each type of desert and soon form their own favorites while the final cakes were moved forward by your crew as Dis leaned over your shoulder asking for the best spot to slice the large cake, to which you gave a quick reply before her and her Husband Vili walked over to slice through it and posed for more pictures before the cakes were served out. Each of the Groomsmen and their dates sharing tastes of their slices with their dates comparing them causing more than a few comments to be shouted Thorin’s way about not letting you get away in Khuzdul, soon starting a round of laughs as Fili and Kili called back that you understood what they were saying. While Thorin leaned in closer to whisper, “And I don’t ever plan to.” Gently kissing your cheek again before you offered him a taste of your slice to receive another content hum from him as he cleaned his fork and he whispered, “This is phenominal, your desserts might be a staple in my families events from now on.”  
You giggled before leaning in to whisper back, “Just don’t leave Dis in charge of the figures for the events. Flavors we can handle.” Making him chuckle again while stealing another bite of your slice.  
Soon after the desserts were finished you slipped out again for the next round to be set out thankfully missing the bouquet toss granting one of their distant Cousins to get the good luck charm for her boyfriend to finally propose. While the boys caused a few laughs as they avoided their Mother’s garter nearly driving two of their Cousins into the laps of their relatives seated nearby when they crashed into them. When you returned again Thorin had stood gently claiming your hand with a smile, leading you to the dance floor with a chuckle stealing another peck along the way joining the crowds of his relatives who were stunned to see him with anything but a moping scowl and freely choosing to head to the dance floor. Their attention only growing as they caught your bubbling laughter and massive smile as Thorin whispered gossip and joked with you through your dancing keeping his large grin in place as you fumbled slightly through the dances to your own steps. Bested only by the practically glowing bride and Groom who took full advantage of their own supply of your desserts.  
As you and the Durins danced and had their wedding games you watched as the rest of your deserts were waning while the night went on until finally the tables were bare and the Bride and Groom went inside the house with everyone else following behind but you and the other caterers, while your Family came over to hug you goodnight and wish you a good mini working vacation. Thorin, Dwalin and the boys joined in to help you clean up as more relatives helped the other caterers with theirs and secured them in your trucks before Thorin went with you to grab your bag while Bilbo returned your phone and Thorin curled his arm around your back as he carried it leading the way to his room.  
Your let out a quick laugh when you entered the large elegant room catching his smirk as he locked the door behind you and said, “It’s not like our place above yours, but then again that’s why we chose the apartment in the first place.” Gently grabbing your hand and leading you to the bed, setting your bag on the stool at the foot of the bed and smiling at you again as you noticed the box of condoms by his bed, “One of the Groomsmen made a trip to the store, forgot to stock up on them, got one for me just in case.”  
You nodded with a giggle sliding your fingers across the fur blanket on his bed then glanced back up at him as he slid his fingers over your hips, turning you to lift you onto the bed to kneel and remove your shoes before he stood to start stripping with your help, smiling at you as he stole lingering kisses and whispering, “I love you. I’m looking forward to spending the rest of this week with you out here.”  
You giggled pulling him into another kiss before whispering back, “So am I.” Then turning, “Could you help me?”  
He chuckled unzipping your dress before gently sliding his fingers across your back brushing your dress down as he kissed along your shoulders before making his way down as he slid it off of you completely. Kissing around your thighs as he turned you before laying you across the bed drawing another giggle as he slowly slid your matching blue lace panties off as he bit his lip before diving between your thighs hungrily aiming to please you through the night.   
Soon after chuckling himself as you led him through the positions you wanted to try again enjoying your first time together again with your full range of motion possible with your hip along with being happily bruise free. His night ended earlier than he would have wanted as you reminded him of your early set up for the lunch that would sit as your final task for the wedding before you could be free to do as you please after.   
Causing him to wake from his spot on your back, using your shoulders as a pillow, with a grumble as you silenced your alarm and slid from under him to take a shower only to be joined by him with a growing smirk as you tore off another condom from the strip along the way to have one more time together before you had to get started on your baking. Leaving him with another kiss as he stretched out on the bed for another nap until the large family breakfast he would steal you away for.


	10. Chapter 10

The mansion around you was peacefully quiet as you grouped your hair to pull back into a long ponytail you pulled halfway through leaving it in a long curly loop down from the tight hair tie, lowering your arms back to your side and brushed your black tank top down over the top of your jeans. A few hours before sunrise yet the halls around you were chilled and the tapping your converse made on the polished marble floors only brought the thought that were you barefoot it would be freezing.   
Turning the last corner your team came into view with sleepy smiles, including the softly grumbling Dewey with Legolas drooped across his shoulders with an exhausted groan while Bilbo fought to work his hand through the end of his long sleeve. Chuckling softly you joined his side and helped him through the pesky sleeve getting a soft chuckle and a thanks in return as you both continued the path to the large kitchen. “Did you sleep well Jaqi?”  
You smiled at him with a tired nod, “Thorin had to get up a few times to work with the fireplace though.”  
Dewey chuckled, “If that’s the only downside for living here it’s not that bad. Perfect temperature for snuggling.” He bounced his brother on his shoulder with a smirk at his next groan, “This one here didn’t want to get up, had to drag him from bed.”  
Legolas sleepily mumbled, “It was so warm though.”  
You giggled running your fingers through his long blonde hair swaying before you, working out the single pitiful attempt at a knot it had formed, “Don’t worry, today’s the last day and you can head back home to curl up in your own bed.”  
Bilbo led the way to your trucks to gather your supplies and helped you tie your apron back on as the rest of the team started on the final steps to prepare the treats for the lunch that day, as you pulled out fresh mixing supplies along with all the ingredients while you started the latest few batches of treats that you were adding to the menu after something you had heard the night before. Today the luncheon was meant for the women of the Durin clan as a larger scale tea party while the other half was for the men to enjoy in a room of their own.   
Yesterday however through the reception you had heard a few of the women mentioning three of the younger Durin children unable to make it yesterday that had certain restrictions to their diets due to allergies, barring them from the sweets you had prepared. With an almond allergy yourself you knew just how much work goes into making sure nothing you ate included it along with the constant restrictions and work your relatives had to endure on your behalf. Sure, not being able to have a certain kind of candy bar in your home isn’t the worst thing to endure. But for children who just want to be children and feel forced out due to something they have no control over can be downright heart breaking. So, without mentioning it to the Bride or any of the Durins you got to work adding new variations of the selected flavors for the various treats and raced the clock, using the short tie you had to make sure you would get it done and it would be done perfectly.  
Your first batter finished easily as Bilbo completed the next mixture you had set out, moving at your side to add both of your trays of cupcakes into the preheated oven. Then moved to your prior spot collecting the measured ingredients Dewey had set out for you beside a clean mixing bowl to work out the first set of icing as Legolas followed your instructions for his latest lesson on how to create your restrictive recipes for your icing for this set of desserts. Mixing up everything as the time went on you had worked through the mixtures leaving out dairy, gluten, nut free ingredients. Losing yourself your head turned as a familiar figure peered over your shoulder as you filled a piping bag, without looking back you coolly asked, “What are you wearing?”  
A deep, “Hmm?” Came from over your shoulder on your right causing you to glance up and chuckle softly, turning back to your bag, setting the spoon back in the bowl and twisting the piping bag saying, “Sorry Fenrir, wasn’t expecting you.” Catching a glimpse of the shirtless sleepy tall figure of the man bending down to watch you ice the first plate of cupcakes with a smirk as he saw the image of a unicorn being created on the top of it before moving to the end of the counter on your left.  
He chuckled softly glancing from your peaceful focused look as you created the dessert before asking, “They told you about Tilly and her obsession with Unicorns?”  
“Mhmm.” Turning your head gently setting down the piping bag and adding the chocolate and candy finishes to the creature before carefully shifting it to the final plate as the photographer you had missed entering took a set of pictures of it alongside the other trays of the desserts.  
You glanced over catching his impressed smirk as he raised up, resting his palms on the counter, “So what’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”  
You smiled collecting your piping bag to work out the next unicorn, “I was talking about your scent. Thorin doesn’t smell like that. It’s what, that glass bottle cologne, oh what’s it called, the one with the ship on it and the shield on the lid.”  
Fenrir’s smirk grew, “Impressive skill you have there.”  
You chuckled softly, “My Brother used to wear that in college after he heard a girl he liked loved the smell.”  
“Did he get her?”  
“No, but he did end up setting her up with her Wife, and gave her the bottle when he found out she wanted it for herself.”  
Fenrir’s brows raised, “Hmm. At least he handled it well.”  
You chuckled again, “Boromir never had a lull in potential dates.” Gently adding the completed cupcake to the tray alongside the others then grabbed the next one.  
“I heard something from my Sister, you used to be engaged?”  
Your eyes met his briefly, “Not quite. We were expected to, he’d probably already planned a few ideas for it before he shipped out.”  
“Is it a sore subject?”  
You shot him a small smile shaking your head slightly, “No, ask away.”  
He shifted his weight on his hands watching as you completed the last of the Unicorns, “Why’d it end?”  
“He died in battle.”  
His expression dropped, “I’m so sorry.”  
You smiled up at him again, “He fought hard, nothing to apologize for. Made sure the rest of his unit got home safely. I can’t be upset about that.”  
“Must have been terrible for you.”  
“Losing him, was terrible, but his Mother barring me from his funeral was just shattering.”  
His brows pressed together, “She barred you from the funeral?”  
Collecting the next set of cupcakes along with the matching bowl of icing you started the simpler design for the icing on them after filling the piping bag as Bilbo carried the tray of unicorn to add to the others in your cooler. “She told me to tell him not to enlist, and she should have known even if I had he would have hated me for it for the rest of our lives and possibly done it anyway. She hasn’t spoken to me since.”  
“That’s just a despicable thing to do. I bet your family was furious about it.”  
“My Dad wanted to hurt her after what she shouted at me when she threw me out. Still a sore subject for him, especially since she hasn’t apologized.”  
“So no other serious relationships since?”  
You shook your head, “Thorin’s the only one I’ve had since then. I really focused on work and school.” His eyes sparked at your growing smirk, “Besides, men have a habit of imagining my Brothers as my Boyfriends.”  
His smirk slid back as his fingers tapped on the counter, “Why’d you choose to do both, Lawyer and Baker?”  
“My Mother was a Baker, most of my memories with her are in the kitchen baking. Besides I graduated early, and there wasn’t anyone that wanted to hire a 16 year old lawyer, so I worked in the Bakery my Mother and Dewey’s Mother ran together. His Mother helped show me the ropes as I got out of my training, and it just worked out that way. You don’t have anything but working in the office?”  
He chuckled softly, “Used to play football, nearly ruined my right knee though. Now I’ve been looking into focusing on my sculpting.”  
Your smile grew, “Well if you ever have a show and you need a familiar face there let me know.”  
He smiled back at you, “I will remember that, though I highly doubt it will ever get that far.”  
You chuckled softly, “When I started I never thought I could pull off catering anything, let alone a wedding of this size. You’ll relax as you get find your comfortable stride in the sculpting.”  
“Who knows, I might have my own shop when I get older, when I grow tired of court.”  
You chuckled softly again, “Sounds like a good plan.”  
“Has Thorin mentioned his painting yet?”  
“No.”  
“Hmm, or his glass blowing? Those figurines on the mantle where we met are ones he’s made.”  
Your eye met his with another smirk, “Really, quite an impressive bunch you Durins are.”  
He chuckled softly and looked up as Dis came into the room in an excited trot revealing a large pair of orange duck footed slippers, stopping at her Brother’s side, giving you a large smile, “It’s nice and toasty in here. Did you sleep well Jaqi?”  
You nodded, “Yes, thank you. I thought you might still be in bed though.”  
She narrowed her eyes at you with a playful smirk, “Vili got a work call, once he gets started he tends to get a bit loud, especially when it comes to his paperwork. Besides, we’ve been together over 20 years, can’t expect to stay in bed all day, even on the honeymoon.”  
You chuckled softly, “No, but you can always demand it. Vow renewal or not, honeymoon’s a honeymoon.”  
Her smirk grew as Fenrir chuckled saying, “Oh Thorin’s got a strong headwind coming straight at him.”  
You smirked at him accepting the tray of pastries for you to fill from Dewey as Bilbo finished the new set of cookies, drawing Dis to glance around eyeing the new creations as she said, “Also, above that our family has traditions after weddings, limiting the time together after to build the family around the new couple. It isn’t until the trip the week after, you get as much time as you want together.”   
She stepped closer to your side eyeing the pastries, “Those look different.”  
You smiled at her, “I heard some of your younger relatives have allergies, so I’ve added dairy, gluten, nut free desserts. All on me of course, just thought it would be good to include the little ones that can’t normally join in.”  
Her smile grew as Fenrir’s did behind her, setting down the pastries you moved to grab the bowls of icing and scrapes from the spare cupcake mixes after she said, “I’m sure if anyone can make these desserts actually taste good it would be you.”  
Fenrir moved closer accepting the small tasting spoon you offered for him for the first mix of icing with a clump of the shavings on top, “Every time I’ve had them they taste awful.” Timidly tasting the dessert his smirk returned as he gave a content hum, “Which one’s this?” Glancing at his Sister with a matching grin.  
“Gluten free,” You passed them both the next one, “This one’s the dairy free,” leading to another set of their hums as you led them through the tasting of each of them.  
Fenrir, “You can’t even tell the difference, other than the nut one, but that’s just an extra hint of vanilla.”  
Dis, “How did you learn to do this?”  
“My Mother had a bunch of recipes and substitutions for baking. I would have mixed them all in one batch but I had to do desperate batches for each. For some reason the substitutes, if I try to mix them, everything tastes like grapefruit. Everything.”  
Their smirks grew as you went back to finish the last of the pastries before passing them off to Legolas before a large set of arms curled around your middle for a tight hug leaving a kiss on your cheek before the deep voice nearly purred into your ear, “I’m stealing you away for breakfast.” He caught a sight of the Unicorn batch and smirked, “You made a batch just for Tilly?”  
You nodded, “It’s a tea party, all the girls should be able to have a full tea party experience.”  
He kissed your cheek again with a large grin, “Come on, I know you’re starving.” He stole another glance at Dewey who was helping Legolas wipe the counters as two of your team members were scrubbing the last of your utensils and Bilbo carried the last tray to your cooler behind the rest of the team, each holding a tray of their own. Content that he wasn’t interfering with your work.  
His arms curled around your waist leading you into the large dining room towards the table the exhausted Dwalin was nearly slumped over on until he jerked up as Thorin slid your chair back. Settling you between them and claimed his on your left, grabbing your plate and piled it high with food as you noticed your team filing in to the tables after Dis. Accepting their town tables, mixing with the workers from Bombur’s catering crew. Glancing around, you caught the curious smiles from the full dining room that quickly shifted from you to Thorin with growing smiles, especially from his Parents making you glance at Dwalin and ask softly, “Why do they keep staring at Thorin?”  
Dwalin chuckled, “They haven’t seen him this happy in years. Normally he just fills his plate and sulks in the corner.” You faced forward with wide eyes at the large pile of food Thorin set before you making Dwalin and a few of the other Durins chuckle at your reaction as Thorin started to fill his own plate while Dwalin said, “That’s how he normally fills his plate, you have to get as much as you can, it runs out fast.”  
You chuckled softly grabbing your fork and starting to eat as Thorin sat at your side giving you another large smile as he grabbed his fork and started eating his. Joining in on the conversation Dwalin had started with you that Fili and Kili had joined in on from their spot across from you. Breakfast went by quickly as the Durins watched you clear your plate and accept the smaller plate of seconds Thorin had claimed for you as well. When the food was gone Thorin’s hand curled around yours drawing a giggle from you as he led you back to bed saying, “You look tired. You should take a nap.”  
Passing the table of crews Legolas stood with a soft chuckle of his own saying, “Good, nap time.” Yawning through a stretch as Dewey rolled his eyes and walked him back to his room as Bilbo followed to steal a chance to dive back into his new book as the rest of your team joined the catering crew for a set of games set up outside before they all had to get back to work. Thorin’s fingers slid between yours as he glanced down at you with a growing smirk, “Getting to know my siblings?”  
You giggled softly as he led you through the main hallway giving you a good view of him shirtless in his favorite pair of sweats in a large fluffy pair of polar bear feet slippers, your giggle at his slippers made him chuckle softly and say, “My niece bought them for me. I always wear them when I visit back home. We all got different pairs of them, mine’s the best though.”  
At the foot of the stairs his arms curled around you drawing you against his chest as he lifted you in his arms making you giggle again after you said, “Your siblings are nice.”  
“I’m glad they’re behaving, normally they go on the offensive.”  
Your arms looped around his neck as he carried you up the large staircase, “How many women have you brought to the family home?”  
His eyes met yours with a growing smile, “Just you, all my other dates got ambushed at my place or theirs.”  
You giggled, “Like when the boys barged into my place about your slippers before I went to the hospital.”  
Unable to help but chuckle his eyes met yours again as he turned the first left corner to his hallway, “Exactly like that. None of them have gotten past the first barge in meeting, my Family wouldn’t allow it.”  
You giggled again as he carried you through his bedroom door and gave you another smirk, “Well if it helps my family likes you, and they don’t like very many people.”  
His hand brushed along your cheek as he kissed you and gave a content hum as your hands slid through his hair while he walked you back to his bed, kneeling on it and laying you back with out breaking the kiss. Blindly sliding his hand along your legs to untie your shoes and toss them on the ground by the bed, breaking the kiss to ask, “Do you have an alarm on your phone?”  
You nodded as he pulled your phone from your pocket and turned to set it on the table by the bed then turned back to you pulling the covers up over you and chuckled softly as your arms tightened around the back of his neck pulling him back into another breathtaking kiss that broke as he curled you tightly against his chest. Your legs wove together in your snuggling while his smile deepened as you softly whispered, “I love you.”  
Sighing softly his hands slid across your back under your shirt as he settled around you, “I love you, get some sleep Love.” Closing his eyes as he felt you relax in his grip drifting off to sleep as he laid there holding you, and listened intently with a large smile as you started humming under your breath in your sleep.  
.  
The thick door to the room opened, causing your living pillow to shift, making you grumble and curl your arms tighter around his middle. Making him chuckle softly curling his arms tighter around you as Fenrir walked to your side with a growing smile as he caught you nuzzling closer to Thorin’s chest with a chuckle of his own as he snapped a picture of you both and sent it to Thorin’s phone as he said, “It’s nearly time for the lunch.”  
His eyes went back to you at your grumble when the alarm on your phone sounded. Making you shift forward across his chest blindly grabbing your phone to hit the stop button and lay back across Thorin’s chest with a soft whining grumble making them chuckle again. Drawing in a deep breath your eyes opened bringing a pair of legs into view making you lean forward and raise the baggy pajama pants revealing a large pair of Pink Panther feet slippers making you giggle and pull back to roll on your back at Thorin’s side giving Frerin a small wave as he chuckled at you asking, “You don’t like my slippers?”  
You blinked your eyes open meeting his gaze, “They’re lovely slippers.”  
He glanced between you saying, “Well sorry to have woken you, just making sure Thorin didn’t sleep through the lunch.”  
Thorin chuckled, “I would never miss a chance at Jaqi’s baking.” Leaning over to kiss your forehead with a large smile at you after making you giggle and roll over with a sigh, crossing your ankles, using his arm under your neck as a pillow as Thorin caught Frerin eyeing the scars on along your hip before he flashed his Brother a smile and went to change himself.  
Opening your eyes again you giggled as Thorin curled around you again pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead as he rubbed your back drawing a content hum from you making his smile grow before he said, “I have to get ready.”  
Sighing again you grumbled rising to your knees pulling up your jeans, and brushing your shirt down as Thorin sat up to give you a brief kiss before he stood and crossed to his bag pulling out his jeans and added a button down shirt, then added his socks and shoes. Smiling at you as you finished tying your shoes again. Helped you to your feet stealing another passionate kiss before he led you to the door after you’d grabbed your phone to slide back in your pocket. His hands curled around your waist as he strolled happily at your side leaving you back at the kitchen again with another kiss to your cheek before joining the men in their smoking room.  
.  
After a brief set up in the main garden dining room, the tables were coated and the women filed in, including Dis and her Mother Diaa whose smiles grew at the delectable spread as they all claimed their seats making sure to point out the bare seat on Dis’ right was meant for you. Your smile returned made theirs grow as you finished setting the five tier display trays in the center of the tables surrounded by three smaller tiered displays.   
After a brief statement from Diaa the women served out the tea as you finished the last of your setup, hearing a small child with an un-amused sigh eyeing the deserts longingly. Her Mother’s voice sounded clearly to you through the soft chatter filling the room naming the small child as Tilly. Your smile grew as you grabbed the small special display of Unicorn treats and slipped through the tables to set the tiered display of cupcakes and rainbow cookies before the wide eyed gasping child.  
The women around turned with growing smiles listening as you crouched at her side and said, “I heard you liked Unicorns. These are rainbow cupcakes with orange and raspberry icing, all gluten and dairy free.” She gave them a timid glance as your smile grew, “And I promise they don’t taste terrible.”  
Wetting her lips she grabbed one of the cupcakes and cookies, smiling at both of the designs before tasting the icing from the cupcake with a growing smile and a content hum triggering her to scarf down the rest of it before tasting the cookies you had added as well.   
Standing again you pointed to the treat table and said, “The blue trays are gluten free and the green is for the other dairy free and the yellow are nut free, so all the allergies should be covered. They’re all labeled too.” You glanced down again as the other children at the table rushed past you and went to grab a plate full of the desserts they were allowed and sounded out in muffled hums as they enjoyed their treats. Turning again you smiled at Dis who sat fighting the mist in her eyes as her Mother patted her cheeks drying the tear trails at how touching your extra measures had effected the small normally left out children and their Mothers who had dreaded not being able to include all the children.  
Claiming your seat you smiled at the pair and spotted Bilbo through the window in the distance alongside Dewey, setting out the trays for their room. Looking at the pair again you got pulled into another lengthy delving into your life soon joined in by all the women as the children each asked you if you would make the cakes for their birthday parties.   
Giggling softly you smiled through their lengthy inquiries on what sort of characters you could create with your baking. The lunch drew to a close as the last of the children leaned on your shoulder as he stood on the chair beside you while you looked up on your phone the character from his favorite cartoon he wanted for his cake. Glancing up you smiled at Thorin approaching you, holding the last of the desserts he had claimed to hug his Mother and Sister as you smiled at the boy saying, “I’m sure I can handle that.”  
His smile grew and he gave you a tight hug replying excitedly, “This is going to be the best birthday ever. Hando’s party had a transformer, but it was mostly rice krispy treats so I only got part of the arm.”  
You smiled at him, “Well it might not move but I promise you could have any piece of this cake you wanted to eat.”  
His smile grew as he hugged you again before jumping down and running excitedly to his Mother, bouncing at the side with the news as Dis said, “It seems you’re our new go to baker.”  
You smiled at her after glancing at your beaming boyfriend, “As long as the children have the birthday party they want. The restrictive recipes I have are one of the main draws for children’s parties I bake for. That and it’s not costing an arm and a leg.”  
Dis’ smile grew as Diaa said, “Oh it’s not about the cost at all, and don’t you worry, we’ll also be covering the costs for the extra treats you made this morning.”  
You chuckled softly, “There’s no need, I always bring extras for a few batches to each event just in case anyone shows up who can’t eat what I’ve made, just a personal choice nothing I ever charge for.”  
Her smile grew again as Dis said, “You really go all in don’t you?”  
You giggled again, “There’s no other way to do things. Especially when kids are involved, I have allergies so I know how irritating it can be on them. And I rarely get the chance to make anything with Unicorns or rainbow mix.” Making them chuckle again as you stood, “Well I’ll help start cleaning up.”  
Thorin stepped over to give you a quick hug and a peck on the forehead, “After that it’s all done?”  
You nodded, “Then the team flies back and it’s what ever you have planned for the next few days.”  
His smile grew as he said, “Good. I’ll help you clean up, get it handled quickly.” Following after you while the two women watched him brush down your shirt to cover your scars again giving you another loving smile as you looked up at him.  
Back in the driveway you hugged Dewey, Legolas and Bilbo tightly as they wished you a great vacation while they and your team made their way to the airport again.   
.  
Thorin drew another giggle from you hugging you from behind and kissed your neck, “So, what’s up first?”  
“Family movie time.”  
Leading you through the house Thorin aimed you at the empty spot he picked you up once he had reached to hold you tightly before him as Diaa gave you both a large smile switching on the first video that drew a groan from Thorin, Fenrir and Dis, “Since Jaqi here hasn’t seen these yet I thought we should start with our vacation to the Blue Mountains.”  
Thorin, “Please Amad, not that one.”  
Dis chuckled, “You’re just nervous cus it has your first attempt at kite flying on it.”  
Fenrir chuckled, “Put it on, and the trip that winter next too.”  
Making Thorin groan as Dwalin laughed turning to you with a smirk, “Oh you’ll love these. Thorin is the kitten stuck in the tree every time.”  
From video to video your heart melted as Thorin flinched behind you through the first few videos that switched between the Durins and the Findis families vacations, before it was Dis’ turn to decide, standing and saying, “Now, one thing I learned a few weeks before the wedding was the first time Jaqi and Thorin actually met back in college, and flipping though the tapes I found their first meeting. Now we all remember that year that Thorin and Dwalin just couldn’t seem to beat Gondor U at the debate meets and now we know why.”  
You giggled softly as Thorin and Dwalin groaned again as Fili and Kili scooted forward excitedly mumbling, “This should be good.”  
Nearly two hours later they had gone through the final competition you had the first year you’d faced their school giving the family a clear picture on their irritation as you were sent after them by your team mates. As the tape ended you were fighting to hold in your laughter, hiding your face behind your handsand your legs. Thorin couldn’t help but laugh from behind you at your seeming inability to stop as the rest of the family chimed in with their own commentary and complaints that they hadn’t seen this tape before since Thorin and Dwalin had gone to such lengths to hide it for all this time.   
The rest of the day you had been filled into larger portions of their childhoods through the videos of them and Vili growing up together as you curled Thorin’s arms tighter around yourself as you settled back farther in his chest as he nuzzled his head against yours between silent kisses on your cheek feeling an ache in his cheeks from the large smiles he’d worn with you curled in his arms.  
..  
The week had ended with you seated firmly in the Durin Family along with a handful of requests for you to cater several birthdays and various family events, the short flight back went quickly giving you only a short time before you were driven back by Dwalin. Grabbing the latest batch of your mail you walked up to your apartment to add it to the stack Faramir had brought inside for you on your trip, and left on your dining room table. Walking to your room you heard the heavy steps from the floor above you as the Durins emptied their bags and changed into more comfortable clothes as you changed your shirt to a t shirt with a t rex across it and dumped your clothes before turning to head back out again.  
Entering the elevator again you sighed softly as the weightlifter next door to you gave you a brief smile accepting your annual birthday card, containing a gift card to his favorite candle shop, handed to him sliding between you and the creeping Alfrid remaining there walking you wordlessly to your parking spot beside his before you parted ways.  
.  
The short drive ended as you pulled into the driveway of your Father’s large house just outside the city and parked in the empty spot between your Brother’s cars and walked to the front porch where your Father was waiting for you. With a soft chuckle he stepped closer as you climbed the steps accepting the large hug you were curled into as he said, “Hello Angel. Did you enjoy your vacation?”  
You nodded as he pulled back after giving you a peck on the cheek, “It was fun. Got to meet the family.”  
He chuckled softly, “Must have been quite a task to meet all of them.” His hand ran over your cheek, “You were incredible,” Your smile grew as he continued, “I am so proud of you, putting all that together and working with their surprises for you. Did the second meal go well?”  
“Ya, got a handful of requests for catering birthdays and events, handed out all my cards, had to start passing my number on napkins.”  
His smile grew as his eyes searched yours noting your exhaustion, “Let’s get you something to eat. Bell got called into work and Eowyn should be off soon.”  
Smiling again he led the way inside bringing the sound of giddy children and thundering footsteps storming through the house before you dropped to your knees to accept the crashing group hug from your Nieces and Nephews who soon claimed all of your attention. Showing off their self made ‘Kiss My Butt Cancer’ shirts at the latest clear scans for Mo, making you giggle, and guided you to the tv to watch the new Pixar move they had gotten and wanted to watch with you as they all snuggled around you on the large couch.   
Through the movie dinner was passed out to your group as each of your Brothers, Dewey, Legolas, Bilbo, the Twins, Aragorn along with Theoden and his Sons gave you partial hugs and pecks on the cheeks settling around you. Two servings later after the second movie had ended, you helped carry the children upstairs to their rooms and rested along the wall outside in the hall. Your eyes opened as your Father brushed your bangs from your face as he softly said, “Why don’t you stay here tonight Angel?”  
His arm curled around your back after you’d nodded, leading you to Boromir and Faramir’s shared childhood room to curl across Boromir’s side as he read his book and your Father helped you out of your shoes before covering you up with the thick comforter before heading to bed himself. Snuggling closer to your Brother’s side his smile grew as he asked over the sound of snoring coming from the men in sleeping bags across the air mattress on the floor between the beds, “You needed a break from the boyfriend?”  
“He’s got court first thing. It was too far to get him back in time to sleep before work.”  
He chuckled as Faramir said, “Dad might have let him sleep here.”  
Boromir laughed again, “Probably on the couch in his room.”  
Faramir giggled, “More like under his bed, or locked in his closet.”  
You giggled softly as Boromir chuckled underneath you, “Just wanted a family night after that wave of Durins.”  
Eowyn raised her head from Faramir’s chest sleepily asking, “It didn’t go well?”  
“It did, just, there were so many of them.”  
Boromir kissed your forehead gently, “Get some sleep Sis.”  
His smile grew as you snuggled closer to his side and drifter off to sleep quickly as he curled around you.  
.  
An alarm drew a groan from Boromir as he reached over your back to shut it off and leave a gentle peck on your cheek stepping over the waking pile of Aragorn, Elladan and Ellohrir between their beds, all pulling out of their sleeping bags finding their way to their feet as Aragorn mumbled, “It’s getting harder to get out of these things as I get older.”  
Brushing your hair from your face you rolled over curling around Boromir’s pillow stretching out on your stomach with a sigh that turned to a grumble as Bilbo, Legolas and Thranduil entered and sat down around you as Bilbo said, “Ready to go back to work?”  
Opening one of you eyes you forced yourself up feeling your phone slide from your pocket, turning to collect it Legolas had already grabbed it and held it out for you with an equally as exhausted look on his face as you said, “Thanks.” Gently clicking the power button to see the empty battery image flashing drawing a sigh from you. Climbing off the bed grabbing your shoes and following the trail down to the kitchen. Accepting a large hug from your Father as he passed you your plate full of pancakes while Theoden slid a spatula full of scrambled cheese eggs to your plate.   
Claiming your normal corner of the table at your Father’s side, sharing a chair with Bell in the full room of exhausted adults brought a smirk to your face as the dishes were stacked and added to the dishwasher after Theodred rinsed them while you all crowded around all the sinks in the house to brush your teeth. Followed by a collective gargle and spit through the cramped house before the men scrambled upstairs to pull on their fresh suits as you forced your hair back into a bun and followed the rest of the bakers outside after another hug for Bell, your Father and Brothers.  
.  
Sitting in your car you dug for your phone charger waiting for your turn to pull out of the driveway only to abandon the search when you came up empty handed and followed the trail of cars to the bakery to start your day pulling together the first set of pastries. A tap came on your shoulder from Legolas who was holding is phone charger gaining a large smile from you as he pulled out your phone and plugged it in in the corner of the long counter. Before he washed his hands and returned to your side to help you drizzle the chocolate over the tray of pastries you had just finished filling.  
Hours passed and finally at your lunch break your phone was fully charged and turned itself on, a ding came from your phone bringing your attention back to it. Finding the missed calls and texts from Thorin stemming from a simple request if you wanted to join the pair of Durins for breakfast to a slew of apologies for something he had assumed he had done to upset you after he’d found your apartment untouched since you’d gotten back. Groaning you rubbed your forehead realizing you hadn’t told him about the family movie night. Looking up you turned as the bell sounded as the door opened bringing Thorin into view with a large bag of food and a timid smile, crossing the floor meeting you at the end of the counter and saying, “I brought lunch.”  
Your smile grew and you cut him off as he opened his mouth again, “My Nephews invited me over for a movie at my Father’s. I fell asleep after and my phone died, I just got your messages, sorry.”  
He let out a relieved chuckle running his hand through his hair, “That’s a relief, I couldn’t think of what I could have possibly said to upset you.”  
You giggled softly, “How long do you have for lunch?”  
He checked his watch, “Not including the drive time, half an hour.”  
Turning you grabbed a slice of berry pie and a fork as he grabbed the bag following you to the table to share the food he’d brought for you along with the pie you slid closer to him, “We need an unbiased opinion on this.”  
He smirked grabbing the fork and let out an approving hum as Dewey and Legolas watched form the other side of the counter eagerly, “Not bad. Needs, I want to say chocolate, like a drizzle maybe.”  
Dewey turned to Legolas who groaned as his Brother playfully caught him on the arm softly with a small cloth, “Ha, told you.” His voice shifted to a slightly softer mocking tone, “Just add some mint oil.”  
Legolas turned to face him, “I like mint oil, it tasted amazing.”  
Dewey leaned forward resting his hand on the counter on his left, “Ya, sure, until you got to the second piece and you got nauseous and had to run to the toilet.”  
Legolas huffed and turned, returning to his next set of tasks, “It’s fine if you only have the one. We could mark it as a diet food, you break the diet you spend three hours hurling.”  
You couldn’t help but giggle covering your face before dropping your hands and smiling at Thorin chuckling softly from across you as he smiled at you brightly before turning his attention to his plate again. When his phone buzzed he stood accepting the kiss you pulled down for then turned to head back to work after promising to have dinner together that night.   
A promise he’d unfortunately have to break as his new case exploded and he had to stay to dig through the endless slew of files forced on him. Returning back to your place finding you curled up on your couch asleep as a movie played with the smell of dinner filling the room. Sighing softly he left his things by the door after locking it. Walking to your side he gently kissed your forehead waking you making his smile return at your sleepy smile as you said, “You look hungry.”  
He chuckled softly, “I haven’t eaten since lunch.”  
You stood and pulled him to the table, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
Turned you grabbed his tie and pulled him in for kiss, “Sit, we’re going to eat then off to bed.”  
His smile grew as he helped you finish the meal and filled you in on his day and mentally took down your tips and suggestions you had offered at his request before you both cleaned up and he stripped as you shut off the movie and climbed into bed. Feeling him curl around you mumbling soft Khuzdul endearments then instantly fell asleep gripping you tighter as he did. Day after day reality sank in as you schedules were back in full swing leading to several missed encounters through the day paired with more than a few times the two of you ended up waking up alone. All due to leaving early or Thorin having fallen asleep upstairs when he’d gone to change before coming back downstairs.  
All leading to a near breaking point for the three of you in the bubbling emotions mix at the lack of order. At least until you had to sit the fuming and exhausted Thorin down with a schedule you had made. The growing tension dissipated as you had worked out the three days a week you would share your apartment leaving the four longest and worst days for Thorin’s schedule to have him sleeping in his own bed. Giving him plenty of time to sleep through your late shifts in the records room at your Brother’s firm.   
.  
The first week following it was far easier but still stung at the drastic change from day in and day out at each other’s sides. Through the second week however it sank in in Thorin’s mind as a chance to properly court you, bringing on the start of a string of weekly dates and requests to stay the night leading to heated and amorous nights spent in bed reminiscent of the first night you had shared together.  
And sure enough his promise to keep you blushing and leaving you feeling impossibly cherished in each and every moment you could spare together was being impossibly well kept. Each glance and smile from Thorin stirred an unknown feeling deep within you as they grew more and more loving. Between the darkening and heated lustful gazes for your shared amorous tangles he made sure to take the time to ensure there wasn’t an inch of you he hadn’t kissed or touched before curling you tightly in his arms.   
Making sure to not leave out a single thing he’d wished to share with you that day for the long lonely nights he would spend alone straining to hear you finally returning home after work. Not to say he didn’t slip and sneak his way back downstairs just to sleep near you. But he knew for the most part there had to be a balance, and as you both drew each other deeper into your families he held back. Ensuring you both had times and places to call your own so he wouldn’t smother the still budding relationship.  
A few months it worked until he’d gotten a sudden text from you during his shift asking if you could discuss something. A message that sent him through a tailwind of panic until he had finally made it to your door to give it a gentle knock.  
.  
Your brows pressed together as you walked over and answered it, curiously smiling at the backs of the two young Durins that barged in once again. Heading straight for their usual tour of the place as you closed the door containing your giggle as you waited in the kitchen to finish the dinner you were preparing after switching your clothes to the dryer. Entering the office they both crossed their arms as Kili asked, “So, nothing seems amiss, what exactly is so wrong you need to throw our Uncle into a panic?”  
You turned from the oven after checking on the chicken asking, “Which Uncle and why is he panicking about my apartment?”  
Fili raised his brow tilting his head down as he stared at you intently, “You texted Uncle Thorin you wanted to ‘discuss something’.” Lowering his hands back to his sides.  
You chortled making Kili step forward, “This isn’t funny! If you’re going to dump our Uncle we deserve to know why!”  
Your next giggle escaped you as you stepped closer putting your hands on the counter between you, “And just who said I was dumping him?”  
Fili, “No one just sends a text like that without breaking up with someone!”  
“For your information,” You pointed between the two of them, “And neither of you are allowed to repeat this,” dropping your hand back to the counter, “My lease is up the end of this month and I was going to ask Thorin if he wanted to sign the new one with me, and if he’d read the message correctly I invited Dwalin as well, we can’t leave him out of the discussion.”  
Kili, “You can’t afford it on your own?”  
“I can,” Your eyes dropped to the counter as you turned back to the gravy on the stove, “I just thought he might want to live with me.”  
Before you could say another word your hands released the handle of the pan and the spoon inside as a tight pair of arms circled your back into a lifting hug before Kili covered your front in a tight group hug as they chuckled and Fili said, “About time Auntie!”  
When they released Kili asked, “I thought you were already living together.”  
“Not really, He stays over. But he doesn’t keep more than a change of clothes here.” Their brows pressed together until you moved the gravy from the hot burner turning it off and led them to the bedroom, “I need your opinion on something.” They walked into your room and through to your closet giving it a glance around at the half empty shelves and racks as you asked, “You’ve seen his closet, do you think this is enough room for his clothes?”  
Kili, “Maybe for his sleeping clothes.” His chuckle ended as Fili swatted his arm catching your anxious gaze before he said, “Spotted the new dresser. That for Thorin too?”  
You nodded, “I haven’t seen his closet and I don’t have a clue how he keeps his clothes. I already moved the rest of my clothes just for special occasions to the closet in the spare room, so we can share that too.”  
Fili, “Hmm, let’s have a look.” Turning and leading the way to the second closet leaving the pair of them nodding.  
Kili, “Should work with both dressers and closets.”  
They both smiled at you and opened their mouths to say something else, seeing the flash of insecurity in your eyes as another knock sounded on your door making you mumble, “Better not be the rest of his Cousins, Nieces and Nephews.”   
Making the pair of them chuckle as they followed you to the door that you opened revealing their two Uncles starting their mischievous plan. Leaving the pair of them to exhale and shake their heads as they walked past their stunned Uncles, grabbing Dwalin’s keys as Fili said, “We’ll be upstairs.” Leaving the stunned pair to force out quick smiles with timid glances at you nearly making you giggle at their fear as they walked inside at your hand motioning inside. The pair of them looked around and moved to the table as you said, “I made dinner, you both hungry?”  
They nodded slowly taking their seats laying their jackets over the backs of the chairs as they heard footsteps and muffled whispers coming from their apartment above them as you set the food out in front of them with a smile as you claimed yours.  
Thorin glanced at you from his plate of food he was poking with his fork in the now deadly silent apartment and asked, “You, um, wanted to speak about something?”  
You nodded, “Yes, we’ve been together for a few months now,” he set down his fork laying his arm on the table that promptly slid off breaking his attempt to appear calm before he planted both of his arms on the table before him with an interested gaze at you as he said, “Yes we have.”  
Dwalin slowly chewed on his forkful of chicken glancing between you two unable to look away from the car wreck before him as you continued, “And it started, really fast, and we sort of just plunged right in,” Thorin nodded and gulped trying to keep his breathing steady, “And lately there’s been some, I wouldn’t say distance, between us.”   
His heart sank as his doubts about possibly pushing you too far away by trying to take a step back seemed to be blowing up in his face as Dwalin added his next forkful of chicken into his mouth to quietly chew. “And my lease is coming up and obviously moving came into my mind when I got the notice.” His hand rose to cover his mouth through a shaky exhale at the thought you weren’t just dumping him you were moving away as Dwalin lowered his fork to fill it again, as a door opening and closing was heard from above them, “And I just bought a second dresser, and you have the key already, and I wanted to ask the two of you if it would be okay if you moved in with me, if you wanted to that is.”  
Thorin drew in a shaky breath as Dwalin’s fork fell from his hand and he swallowed hard saying, “Say yes Thorin.”  
Staring at his Cousin before nudging his shoulder as he sat frozen blinking at you until he swayed back into his former position clearing his throat as he lowered his hand from his mouth, nodding his head still locked in shock as he shakily said, “Yes.” Clearing his throat again and pausing as your door opened again and his Nephews walked in with armfuls of his clothes, both on hangers and in the bags he had upstairs, headed straight for your closet making you giggle softly.   
Their eyes trailed the boys before they looked back at you and Thorin cleared his throat again sliding out of his chair moving closer to you. Gently curling his arms around your back and lifting you in a tight hug making you giggle as his head was nuzzled under your chin while you curled your arms loosely around his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Giggling again as the boys walked out of your closet saying, “Come on Uncle Dwalin, we’ve got a lot more trips for all his clothes.”  
Dwalin chuckled, standing and walking around the table patting you on the back gently before he joined the impatient boys at the door for the next trip leaving you two alone. His arms tightened and you heard a soft sniffle from him making you curl around his head and rub his upper back firmly as you said, “I wasn’t aware about the ‘we need to talk’ text rule, and I didn’t meant to upset you or make you think that I was ending things.” Your fingers gripped his hair firmly pulling his head back so he would look at you.   
Dropping your hand from his hair to wipe away the tear that had slid down his cheek as you kissed the tip of his nose making him chuckle softly, as your curled fingers brushed down along his cheek as the rushed steps above you pounded heavily, “I love you, and even if you’re already asleep when I get home I’d still prefer climbing in beside you rather than an empty bed, and the other nights where you’re the late one then I can know you’ll have something warm to eat waiting for you.”  
“There is nothing I would love more than to come home to you every night. I love you.”  
You giggled again leaning in and kissing him and breaking apart as you heard Dwalin call out, “Why are there so many?! You two get up here, I’m not lugging all your suits down myself.” Stomping his foot twice making you both chuckle softly before he kissed you again and set you down.   
Sliding his fingers between yours and hurried with you to the elevator where he stole another kiss before being joined with the three of them with armfuls of suits. Making you giggle as you swapped places and he led you into his room to help you load up your arms as you squeaked out, “Do you even wear all of these?!” making him chuckle before he filled his and leading you back down crossing paths with the three again as he replied, “Yes I do.”  
Continuing this for nearly an hour until everything of his but the furniture had been moved to your apartment, filling your closet the new dresser and two of your spare closets. Surprisingly with the volume came an incredible system Thorin used to sort his suits, jackets and day to day clothes to mix in nicely with your wardrobe giving you plenty of room in your shared closet still for your clothes in the dryer. All while the boys secured their plans with Dwalin to move in with him after Thorin had officially signed the papers, giving them time to clear out of their dorms at school.   
The three of them joined you in your dining room to help you set out the meal you had reheated as Thorin walked in a circle in the closet clutching a thick leather jacket in his hands. Pausing as he knelt down to the shoe rack at the base of the closet and tilted it back with a smirk realizing it was hollow inside.   
Glancing at the door his hand reached in the inner pocket of the leather jacket drawing out a small box and opening it as his smirk grew eyeing the engagement ring he’d designed for you. Before he closed it and slid it under the shoe rack and lowered it before raising it making sure it was still there and unharmed. Inhaling deeply he stood and tossed the leather jacket onto the shelf above the tallest rack in your closet and joined the four of you with a growing smile as he sat down at your side. Sliding his hand over your knee as you shot him a dazzling smile through a soft chuckle before turning back to your food.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired for this next bit. Might continue the rest of the event later, but for now this is the part I wanted to write.

Easing your hand over you gripped Thorin’s belt catching his chuckle barely audible over the breeze as you crossed the small stretch of ocean separating the island you were heading for. All for a joint family reunion, something Dis had led the charge on once she’d learned about how deeply Thorin had befriended his former supposed nemesis. The entire Durin clan wished to meet him, and with the wedding stress having finally winded down in the past 2 months since the massive inclusion into their massive clan. Each of them all had their own expectations and hopes for the date, obviously sitting across their faces leading the urge for you both to be off for this week to celebrate and merge together, especially after the announcement of your asking Thorin to move in with you.  
Glancing up at him your smile grew at his large smile before leaning in to kiss you, keeping his arm tight around your back holding you securely at his side through the rough waters in the looming storm he and the rest of the Durins hoped would pass. Resting against his side you thought of everything possible not to get sick on the rough trip as your fingers eased across his middle and remaining there until you docked. Crossing the small stretch of beach in the jeep Thorin had rented, driving along the long winding road nearing the rough peak drawing closer.  
“What is that?”  
Thorin smirked stealing a glance at you easing his fingers tighter through your fingers on your hand resting on his thigh, “Back when my kin found this island they were stranded for months, and they traveled to the best shelter they could find, in that peak that they chiseled and carved away to build a gorgeous mansion. This is where we’re staying.” Passing the next line of trees you eyed the carved peak with scattered pieces resembling a house carved from the jagged rocky face leading to a covered garage opening when Thorin typed in the code.  
With a smile he grabbed the bags and led you inside for a full tour of the peak the size of the Durin Family Home. Taking you up to leave your bags in the room after you left the bags of food you’d brought, a happy sight when you spotted the bare cupboards as Thorin said, “Guess we got here first.” Leaving you in the kitchens to check the firewood levels, adding more to the kitchen for the wood burning stove.  
Giggling softly you started putting the food away while the meal you left slowly cooking started to warm up in the wood burning stove saying, “Don’t worry, I had a feeling we might need food.”  
Smiling larger he turned curling you under his arm he led you up to your room dropping the bags at the foot of your bed and chuckled at your hands easing over his middle again with a soft giggle as he lifted you to wrap around his waist purring against you ears, “I think we should try the bed.”  
Softly whispering you released your bottom lip from under your teeth, “I think we should.” Accepting his crashing kiss as he laid you out across the bed through fumbling fingers as you eased out of your clothes.  
.  
Stripped and dozing off after your heated night, cuddling under the covers in each other’s arms a loud crash sent you colliding with Thorin’s chest. Clutching you tighter through your rapid breaths until you calmed before leading you to the edge of the bed helping you redress as he did the same and led the inspection finding a tree branch through a window. Easily mended with a shove and latching the metal shutters after eyeing the brewing storm starting your splitting up to seal off the rest of them floor by floor. Moving as quickly as you could manage until the lights cut out and Thorin’s head turned towards your direction at the loud crash and your pained squeak muttering, “What the fuck?!..” Blindly working your way with a pained limp until your throbbing toe eased allowing you your normal stride reaching Thorin’s side with the aid of the flashlight he drew from his keychain. “I don’t know what I broke, but I hope I dented it for the bruise I’m going to have.”  
Chuckling softly Thorin smiled larger aiding you through the rest of the rooms then leading you outside to make sure the garage had secured correctly. Meeting the sheets of rain and flying leaves coating you through your muddy path under the darkening grey skies. Trudging at his side you cleared the doorway and eased the metal gates across it and slowly made your way back around the peak eyeing the drenched large figure at your side huffing and muttering under his breath as he mentally worked through what you could only take as spoiled plans. Stopping to jerk a pile of broken branches and debris from your path as his mood only grew more resentful towards this storm.  
You look up at him dropping the last of the branches onto the pile you’d formed trying to ignore the sting from the leaf the wind just smacked across your face you tossed away, “You were planning something weren’t you?”  
His eyes met yours releasing his own massive log trying to play coy, “Why would you ask that?”  
“Your look. You get this look when you’re planning something. You had it for days before this trip.”  
“Well, I..” His eyes left yours as he rubbed his neck through the next flash of lightning.  
Eyeing his massively endearing irritated frame your smile grew as you called out, “I love you. Marry me?”  
He exhales sharply lifting his eyes to meet yours, “What?”  
“We’re out here on an island in the middle of a hurricane, with mud and rain, attack trees, no power or heat, and there’s all these candles and vases in the closets and you’re making that face like everything’s wrong. And all I can think of is this is perfect and I love you and there’s no one I’d want to spend, forever with.”  
Stepping closer as the rain started pouring harder over you in thick heavy sheets, “You’re serious, you’re proposing?”  
You nodded speaking louder over the rushing rain, “I mean, I know the typical is flowers and candles and wine, but honestly, when are we going to have this chance again, alone on an island somewhere with just you me and a fireplace with a massive amount of smore supplies.” Chuckling weakly at his silence you eyed his soaked frame with his hair being forced down into his face, you added, “Just, think about it.”  
Stepping closer he softly said, “Yes.” Leaning down to curl his arms around your middle lifting you in a hug through a deepening kiss breaking with a crash of thunder causing him to mumble, “We’re taking this inside.” Stealing another brief kiss, easing you down and leading you the rest of the way clutching your hand back to the porch. Lifting you again as hail started to slam down heavily from the clouds above, bounding up the steps carrying you inside for another kiss.   
Easing you down again your forehead’s met as Thorin eased your coat off hanging it up on the hook at your side then added his before saying, “Let’s get you in a bath.” Leaning down to remove his boots as you did the same, leaving them along the wall and followed him back up to your room.  
Sharing the hot bath he poured for you both while you set out your clothes and towels in the light from the upward pointing flashlight then stripped and sank in, holding you snuggly against him on his lap through the deepening hum filled kiss you held him in. With another deep hum his lips left yours to press his forehead against yours rumbling out over the muffled storm around you, “Take your time. I’ll be, fixing something.”  
Giggling softly you smiled up at him, “You’re breaking out the candles aren’t you?”  
He chuckled stealing another kiss, “So many candles, and the fireplace, and the furs…” Giggling again you bit your lip watching him jump out, wrapping himself in a towel to walk through the bedroom and dress quickly and disappear downstairs before you climbed out yourself draining the tub. Grabbing your own towel you smiled hearing a few clatters from the closet doors downstairs as you dried off and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, pajama pants and Thorin’s sweater he’d given you. Reaching back you smoothed your fingers through your curls easing them back into a long braid and eased on a pair of your knee high socks over your bruised feet and shins and slipped out to the back stairs to the library grabbing the record player you’d spotted earlier.   
Poking your head through to the attached sitting room across from the kitchen, you eyed the roaring fireplace and large amount of candles widening your smile. Crossing to the table nearby you stopped catching Thorin with a large smile chuckling with arms filled with thick furs as you said, “Look what I found.”  
Lowering his eyes his smile deepened as he shot you another loving gaze, “I was wondering where Adad left it.”  
Chuckling softly you set it on the table and turned to collect the large box of records, adding them to the floor beside it and catching Thorin disappearing once again as you heated up the kettle for cocoa, then checked on the still cooking meatloaf and sides of veggies and roasted potatoes and rolls when the crank timer you’d set went off.   
Smiling wider you eased them out resting them on the burners catching Thorin’s smiling frame entering and joining your side to help set out the dishes and help you carry the meal into the sitting room before the fire along with the cocoa you’d made. Resting under the thick furs enjoying the meal through hushed plans for your upcoming wedding between more stolen kisses and muffled chuckles. Staying there basking happily in the warmth until you giggled and rose walking to the box of records, selecting one and wound up the player and started the music turning to find Thorin already behind you with an adoring smile. A smile you returned, curling your arms around each other between his twirling you before drawing you right back to him. Looking up at him your fingers eased across his cheek again and through his hair, “This is all I need, to be right here.” Lost in your eyes all Thorin could do was chuckle again as your fingers smoothed through the hair behind his ear.  
Biting your lip again through an excited smile once your forth dance was finished Thorin’s eyes sparkled at you as he asked, “What’s that look for?”  
“I’m going to get the smores.”  
Chuckling again Thorin returned to the fireside, sneaking his hand in his pocket drawing out the small velvet lined box holding your engagement ring and turned spotting you entering with a large tray with the smores supplies and two new mugs of cocoa. Crossing the room you knelt setting it all down and accepted the cushion Thorin slid under you setting out the plates you’d brought before opening the chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows that you added to skewers you found. Smiling larger Thorin settled at your side stealing a few pictures of you with the abandoned Polaroid camera on the mantle of your large smile before one with you snuggled up at his side before the fire as you made the first of the smores. Through another deepening loving gaze Thorin felt his cheeks already starting to ache at his massive smile watching your same enamored gaze closing the smore, that lingered even after when you’d offered it to him and turned back to check on the next marshmallow. Extending your hand out you asked, “Graham Cracker?”  
Chuckling softly he eased his thumb over the box in his hand and gently rested it in your palm, watching as your head turned to look at the box with parting lips then up at him as he said, “This is perfect.”  
Turning your head again you blew out the flaming marshmallow and eased it on the cracker and chocolate chunk Thorin offered before setting it down and tackling him with an impassioned kiss through his muffled chuckles. Breaking apart you giggled softly sliding your nose against his while his fingers gently stroked your cheek as you said, “I stole your thunder then huh?”  
Smiling wider through the next rolling wave of thunder and flash of lightning through the cracks in the storm shutters, “Steal my thunder any time. It’s a bit of a Durin tradition really, women proposing.”  
“Really?” Eying his glowing eyes in the firelight propping up your chin on your hands covering the box resting on his chest.  
“Yes. Spent months with the ring just trying to think of the words, and all I could think of was to set it down and scoot it at you, nothing came close enough.”  
Smiling wider you giggled again as he eased the box from under your fingers, “That would have been adorable. You planned this for months?”  
“I knew I wanted to marry you from the first moment I saw you. Why else would I have gotten so carried away with my blind hatred for your Brother.” Glancing down he asked, “You don’t want to see it?”  
Giving him a coy smile you replied, “You didn’t have to get me a ring.”  
Smirking back at you he gripped you tightly, sitting up, curling you in his lap. Propping the box open behind your back and holding it before you, watching as your lips parted eyeing the ring he pulled out using his other hand to raise your left hand and ease it on your finger with a relieved chuckle finally seeing it on your hand. Looking up at your face he broke your stunned gaze raising your chin gently, asking, “You like it?”  
“It’s incredible. Did you make it?”  
He nodded, “That first family trip, talked to my Cousin Bofur who runs the family jewel shop, came up with the designs, gave him the measurements.”  
Smirking you asked, “And how exactly did you get my measurements?”  
He chuckled again nearly purring inches from your lips, “Bit of string.” Pressing a gentle kiss to your lips and smiled again as your fingers slid along his jaw to cup his face leaving a cold spot through his beard where your ring was resting.  
Stealing another peck on his nose you couldn’t help but admire the glowing ring in the firelight, “As much as I’d like to say the ring doesn’t matter, is it bad I really really like it?”  
Chuckling again his arms curled around your back tightly replying, “Not bad at all.” Stealing another kiss before turning you through your giggle saying, “Let’s enjoy these smores, then I’ll hold you.” Nodding you grabbed the set you’d made offering him a bite from one through his next chuckle before he did the same for you, holding you tightly through the finishing of the cocoa and snacks and left the rest sitting there, feeding the fire again and blowing out the candles. Lifting you in his arms and carrying you to the pull out couch laying you out covering you both in thick furs across his chest holding you tightly through another round of impassioned kissing.   
.  
With another loud crash of thunder Thorin’s eyes opened to the dying fire, shifting his arms from around you his smile returned looking down at you eyeing your sleeping form and the shimmering ring on your left hand that was curled in his, thankful he hadn’t dreamed it. Pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek he slid out from behind you making sure you were still covered, crossing the room and feeding the fire again and returning to curl around you again holding you tightly smiling as you snuggled against him as he slipped back to sleep again.  
…  
Finally the storm had broken and the young Durins and Dwalin poured off the ferry along with the florists and caterers eyeing the locked up mountain house for any sign of you and Thorin before quietly guiding the groups inside. Their first sign being the boots and coats beside the door in the mudroom leading Dwalin to start a search of the house soon finding the pair of you snuggled up in the sitting room. Smiling wider he snapped a picture of you both making sure to get your shimmering ring in the picture before stealing one of the few marshmallows left and sneaking out again quietly closing the door and joining the other Durins setting everything up as they silently held in their excited cheers at your accepting Thorin’s proposal.   
The hired hands rushed around, setting up all the flowers and the prepared food to be warmed up for the breakfast as the rest of the Durins arrived, all ready to greet each other loudly and warmly only to grow silent at Dwalin’s passing on the news. Smiling widely they all joined in the silent celebrations claiming their rooms and aiding in the preparations and cleanups around the island.  
.  
With a loud crash followed by hushed shouts you jerked awake at Thorin’s protective squeeze as he lifted his head in his half delirious haze. Blinking awake he grumbled at Dwalin’s familiar growling of, “Fili! Kili!” Lowering his head again Thorin sighed as you did laying your head back down too as you said, “Guess the storm lifted.”  
Exhaling again he snuggled closer to you hearing the clambering around your hiding place growing louder as he rumbled, “I don’t want to leave this bed yet.”  
Rolling over you slid your nose against his again before his lips met yours again, breaking apart as the doors burst open exposing Fenrir and Vili clutching a giant chest only to freeze eyeing you both with flashing smiles before Fenrir said, “Sorry. Don’t mind us.” Easing the doors shut with his feet giving you both another set of smiles as they carried their haul to another room leaving you giggling and snuggled against Thorin’s chest.   
Sighing softly there you mumbled, “Alright, lets go face the crowds.”  
Chuckling softly he gently squeezed you again and helped you up, easing his fingers between yours following you out into the other room catching the crowds of Durins peering at you before the two youngest Durins slid into your sides squeezing you both into an excited hug.


End file.
